Huyendo del destino
by Laraju
Summary: [UA] podría ser una casualidad, algo que ya debería pasar para cambiar radicalmente el destino que habían escogidos. ¿puede pasar algo así? perdió algo importante para él... pero encontró algo que se volvería mucho más que eso. Encontró la valentía que tenia en ella... y salir de su vida ya programa. Huyen de todo lo que creen tener, y temen perder. [JUKOU]
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de largo cabello color ciruela parece a la espera de su próximo vuelo, caminaba por lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto, el gran aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York. La gente de aquí para ya, como es de costumbre en estos lugares. Camino hacia un extremo dirigiéndose hacia unos asientos, para hacer la espera.

Tenia hambre, sed, cansancio, y por sobre todo… se sentía triste, la semana en Nueva York había sido terrible, la peor de su vida con un resultado nefasto… y estaba nevado afuera y a causa de eso, habían suspendido su vuelo a Londres.

Suspiro sentada en las pequeños asiento de espera, rodeada de un montón de gente más en las mismas condiciones, probablemente. Atrapados en el aeropuerto.

Miro el techo y luego las ventanas, podía ver la horrible tormenta que había fuera, y de todas maneras era comprensible el atraso si de eso se trataba. Saco su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a mirar sus aplicaciones…

—en el clima no salía que habría tormenta hoy… —tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás, frustrada dándole una pequeña queja, su celular vibro, un mensaje había llegado, sintió como su corazón se detuvo y miro el mensaje con emoción, no era lo que esperaba… esa tristeza volvió a ella.

¿podía ser peor? Siempre se puede.

Miro de reojo, un hombre de la aerolínea apareció detrás de unos de los cubículos de información, tomo su maleta con su celular en mano y corrió hacia él, sin mirar nada más.

Quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, necesitaba información.

Sintió un golpe que la tiro al suelo, su maleta cayo al suelo abriéndose y otro un fuerte golpe de su celular volando lejos de ella, cayendo al suelo también, junto con ella.

un hombre de largo cabello negro estaba en el suelo un poco mas allá, sujetándose la cabeza de el golpe, y una de las maletas de él se había abierto por el golpe, su computador y sus cosas dentro se había dispersado por el suelo.

—lenta…

la voz de aquel hombre ahí ¿le había dicho lenta? Que rayos.

—¿len-lenta?

—si… mira por donde vas, hay gente delante de ti —levanto su vista y la vio. Al darse cuenta que era una mujer, sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida.

Ella aun lo miraba sorprendida, estaba segura que no había nadie delante de ella… al menos eso creía.

—dejaste todo el desastre… recógelo —se levanto y camino a tomar su celular, y tomarle una foto con él, parecía divertido.— tengo prueba de lo que tu hiciste…

—¿de… de que estas hablando? —se puso de pie y tomo su celular también.—

—Discúlpate.

—Loco —lo miro haciéndole un mohín, miro el desastre en sus pies. Ahora entendía porque, se sonrojo levemente, cruzándose de brazos indignada.

—eres una bruja loca —se agacho y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tirándolas dentro de la maleta.

Se sintió culpable, y se agacho junto a él ayudándolo en silencio. En su maleta no habían salido tantas cosas volando.

El la miro fijamente un momento y se puso de pie, metió su celular al bolsillo y continuo su camino arrastrando su maleta, desapareciendo de la vista entre la gente.

Se había quedado sonrojada, jamás había visto unos ojos tan bellos como esos, movió su cabeza bruscamente y se saco de si misma. Volvió a mirar hacia la cabina de informaciones y camino arrastrando su maleta.

—señorita Ren, Kougyoku. Si vuelo saldrá en una hora más, disculpen las molestias.

Al fin una buena noticia. Se alegro. camino hacia donde le habían indicado que seria la puerta de embarque, solo quería irse lo más rápido de este país, de este horrible país que en esta ultima semana arruino todo lo que conocía como su vida.

Solo, quería huir. A cualquier parte del mundo si era necesario. Huir lo más lejos que podía.

Saco su celular, quería mirar la hora. Lo vio en su mano y prendió la pantalla.

El fondo de pantalla, no era el de ella… ¡¿qué?!

No podía ser… sus cosas privadas…

El celular en su mano vibro, un mensaje había llegado.

 **+9870*****XX [22:03pm]:** las fotos sugerentes ¿eres tú?

Abrió sus ojos, ¿ese mensaje era para ella? no, no podía ser, se sujetaba el rostro con su mano pensando.

 **+7972*****XX [22:04pm]:** si, debes serlo… recordaría ese rostro donde fuese…

 **+9790*****XX [22:04pm]:** lo lamento por tu matrimonio.

No podía ser, entro en pánico. Ese desconocido tenia su teléfono. Sus cosas, sus fotos. Su… ¡NO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno mil disculpas por el retraso en 'una pesadilla en un sueño' si aun alguien lo sigue leyendo xD ;_;

me siento algo culpable al escribir otra cosa sin terminar la otra xD

punto aparte, reescribi esa historia completa y la estoy subiendo en WATTPAD por si alguno quiere leerla otra vez esta allá :x me puede buscar como laraju707

esta prueba es para mi pequeña mocosa Kouha (sofi) que esta próxima a graduarse y este es solo un pequeño regalo por no poder asistir a su graduación ¡que estas grande mocosa!

¡espero les guste!


	2. Judal

la tormenta había hecho retrasar su vuelo, eso lo tenia de mal humor. Había tenido que venir a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo y en solo unos días ya le estaban pidiendo que regresara a Tokio.

Los odiaba a todos, cuando cosas así sucedía. Odiaba sobre todo, que no lo dejaran descansar. Y bueno, igual y quería conocer la ciudad, y no pudo siquiera tomarse un café.

Suspiro con resignación.

Se encontraba sentando en una mesilla de un cafetería tomándose un café, mientras leía unos documentos en su teléfono celular.

—bueno al parecer ya le dieron luz verde a mi vuelo… —bebió un sorbo de su café y se levanto de un salto de la silla, tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Su vuelo pronto saldría.

Vibro su celular y era un mensaje, las puertas de embarque pronto cerrarían.

—Mierda… odio que hagan eso.

Comenzó a correr rumbo a las puertas de embarque lo más rápido que podía, esquivando a una que otra persona, cuando habían vuelo retrasados esto se volvía el caos, los aeropuertos de por si eran un caos.

Algo lo empujo al suelo, e hizo salir volar su maleta y con todas sus cosas dentro, sintió como su celular cayo al suelo y se arrastro lejos de él.

Se tomaba la cabeza y el abdomen por el golpe, sintió como si algo le hubiese dando un golpe horrible en la boca de su estomago. Levanto la vista y vio una cabeza con un largo cabello color rosado… que también se sujetaba la cabeza. Observo su maleta que estaba abierta, su ipad y computadora habían salido volando junto con parte de su ropa, busco su celular con su mirada y lo vio algo más lejos.

La chica aun no se reincorporaba por completo, también se había dado un golpe terrible en la cabeza, levanto la vista y lo vio. Le dio una sonrisa al darse cuenta que era una mujer, una muy bella a su gusto.

—lenta…

ella lo miro sorprendida.

—¿le-lenta?

—si… mira por donde vas, hay gente delante de ti —finalmente levanto su vista y le sonrió, le causaba gracia el rostro sorprendido que le daba.

Podía seguir viendo como ella aun lo miraba, sin reaccionar. Eso le causaba aun más gracia, de verdad que estaba como ensimismada, o es que el golpe de verdad la había dejado lenta

—dejaste todo el desastre… recógelo —se puso de pie y camino a tomar su celular, y tomarle una foto con él, parecía divertido.— tengo prueba de lo que tu hiciste…

—¿de… de que estas hablando? —se puso de pie y tomo su celular también.—

intentaba mantener su compostura de parecer irritado, y enojado. La chica de verdad que le provocaba ganas de molestarla.

—Discúlpate. —finalmente le dijo, en seco.

—Loco —vio como ella le hizo una mueca y luego de eso noto recién el desastre que había dejado, se cruzo de brazos delante del. ¿qué rayos? Ella estaba indignada cuando probablemente era la ropa interior de él la que estaba repartida por el suelo.

—eres una bruja loca —se agacho y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tirándolas dentro de la maleta de mala gana, miraba de reojo a la mujer y vio como se le acerco.

Después de todo, si tenia conciencia. Podía ver el leve rubor en las mejillas en la chica, orgullosa. Podía notarlo.

Se enderezo y le dio otra mirada, observándola de pies a cabeza. Tomo su maleta, metió su celular al bolsillo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Perdería su vuelo si tardaba más.

Llego a la puerta de embarque con el tiempo justo, saco su teléfono para observar la hora y… no era suyo. Se sujeto la cara y comenzó a reír. No era normal que le pasaran estas cosas, y no era buen augurio que su teléfono se perdiese.

—lo debe tener esa mujer… era el mismo modelo —seguía riendo, sujetándose la boca intentando calmarse.

—bueno no tiene caso intentar comunicarse con ella ahora… —miraba el teléfono en su mano, lo miraba detenidamente. Prendió la pantalla y apretó una continuidad de números desbloqueándolo.— al menos me entretendré revisando sus cosas…

miro sus mensajes, y vio unos horribles mensajes insultándola.

Otros preguntándole: _¿dónde estas? ¿por qué escapas?_

—¿estará huyendo de algo? —miro extrañado y siguió leyendo mas mensajes y conversaciones, llego a uno. Con un video.— ya comprendo… uff… las mujeres son todo un lio.

—Señor Ren, Judal…

la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y mostro su pasaporte a la mujer de el modulo.

Caminaba hasta entrar a la cabina del avión, se ubico en su asiento y saco su computadora, noto que su ipad estaba roto, maldijo y ya no le importaba. Estaba interesando leyendo los mensajes del celular.

—disculpen las molestias nos retrasaremos esperando unos pasajeros que vienen atrasado, espero no sea inconveniente.

No le importaba eso le daría mas tiempo para hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Abrió su computadora y conecto el celular, haciendo un respaldo del contenido. Pudo ver unas que otras fotos que no había visto en el celular, unas bastante sexys, que seguramente era ella, podía recordar su rostro, pero, si lo admitía. Era guapa debajo de toda esa ropa.

No se notaba si quiera impresionado, ese tipo de cosas no le provocaban nada.

—ahora le mandare un mensaje…

 **+9870*****XX [22:03pm]:** las fotos sugerentes ¿eres tú?

Sonrió un momento, y espero. Seguramente ella recién se habría dado cuenta que no era su teléfono.

 **+7972*****XX [22:04pm]:** si, debes serlo… recordaría ese rostro donde fuese…

 **+9790*****XX [22:04pm]:** lo lamento por tu matrimonio.

Por alta voz pidieron que apagaran sus aparatos electrónicos que pronto saldría el avión, gruño enfadado, justo se estaba divirtiendo. Guardo su computadora y el celular.

Cerro los ojos, luego pensaría como recuperar su teléfono. No creía que ella si quiera podría imaginar lo que tenia en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pd: Disculpen los errores.

Todo desde la perspectiva de Judal xD


	3. Chapter 3

había llegado a su destino, no había recibido mas mensajes en todo el día y no importaba cuanto intentara llamar a su teléfono no respondía nadie, mientras mas pasaban las horas mas pánico comenzaba a tener.

¿si era un psicópata? ¿si difundía lo que había en su teléfono?

Pasaban mil ideas por su cabeza, revolvía su cabeza pensando las peores opciones que le podían ocurrir.

—Alibaba… ¿si le contestaba? ¿qué iba a pensar?

Y que tenia que importarle. Él la había dejado… no, ella lo había dejado.

Recordó el día anterior y se enfado, con ella misma.

Seguía dando vueltas por la habitación en donde se estaba quedando. No podía desbloquear el celular y lo único que podía pensar era en los mensajes, que eran obvio que eran para ella.

—¿debería pedir ayuda? —se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio, mirando por la ventana. Suspiro resignada. — a quien…

se sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, era humillante. Y en estos últimos días todo había sido humillante.

El celular vibro junto a su brazo, para sus sorpresa. Lo miro rápidamente

 **+9887*****XX [22:06pm]:** te daré acceso al teléfono, ya puedes desbloquearlo.

¿qué? Que demon…

tomo el celular y claro, podía desbloquearlo. Tenia curiosidad de revisar lo que había en el…. No, no Kougyoku; concéntrate. Responde el mensaje.

 **Kougyoku [22:08pm]:** ¿qué acabas de hacer? ¿quién eres? ¿qué hiciste con mis cosas?

Mando el mensaje nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil a la incertidumbre de la respuesta, comenzaba a mirar por las aplicaciones del teléfono. A pesar de que por fuera eran idénticos, parecía diferente al de ella. quería ver sus fotos, a ver si había algo de él.

—¿gato? Solo veo fotos de su gato… ¿tiene un gato? —sonreía, intentaba recordarlo aunque no tenia mucha noción de cómo era. No parecía alguien que tuviese un gato.— a ver que más… ¿ni una foto de él? —se decepciono, quería al menos saber quien tenia secuestrado su teléfono, tardaba mucho en responder y eso la ponía aun mas tensa.

 **+9887*****XX [22:19pm]:** disculpa… estoy trabajando. Tus cosas están bien, y solo te di acceso a mi teléfono. Mi gato se llama melocotón.

Se sonrojo al leer lo de su gato ¿era tan predecible? Ya, si era obvio que revisara sus cosas. Él también lo hizo ¡eso la hacia enojar aun mas!

 **Kougyoku [22:20pm]:** ¿qué tengo que hacer para recuperar mi teléfono? Iré a donde estés… lindo gato

No pudo evitar mencionar al gato, se pasaba de estúpida. Tuvo cierto terror al imaginar que el estaría en nueva york no quería volver ahí.

 **+0987*****XX [22:20pm]:** no estaré disponible hasta dentro de unas semanas… pero si quieres tu teléfono, estoy en Tokio. Pero tendrás que esperar… mientras ¿cómo estas?

—unas semanas… —murmuro con pánico a si misma. Debería ir a Tokio, nunca había ido hacia allá, aunque si lo pensaba bien. No era una mala idea, era el lugar mas lejos posible al que podía ir, no la buscaría nadie allá.

Volvió a leer el mensaje…

—¿eh? ¿cómo estoy? Claro… debió haber leído mis mensajes… que patética debo parecer para el… —dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y el celular volvió a sonar.

 **+9890*****XX [22:27pm]:** creo que fuiste valiente, no cualquiera hace lo que hiciste.

—solo hui… que tiene de valiente eso… —susurro frente al teléfono. No sabia si debía contestar, el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 **+9879*****XX [22:30pm]:** ¿contestaras? Vamos, no creo que tengas a alguien mas con quien hablar, mientras puedes escribirle a un perfecto desconocido.

Comenzó a llorar frente al teléfono, se sentía sola, tremendamente sola. Tenia razón no tenia a nadie más con quien hablar, estaba desesperada.

 **Kougyoku [22:33pm]:** melocotón es linda…

No sabia que mas responder, luego de haber mandando ese mensaje…

 **Kougyoku [22:34pm]:** ¿puedo ir a Tokio? Esperare…

 **+0976****XX [22:34pm]:** aun no me responder… ¿cómo estas?

miro el mensaje, seguía llorando frente al teléfono.

 **Kougyoku [22:35pm]:** quiero…. Quisiera morir… desaparecer… y sé que no te importa lo que diga, pero fue horrible. Tenia miedo, me sentía traicionada, escape de mi boda el mismo día de ella, escape al aeropuerto… huyendo… como una cobarde que no supo afrontar lo que había pasado… yo de verdad lo amaba… soy tan patética…

 **+8731*****XX [22:37pm]:** mujer estúpida…

¿qué? ¿le había dicho estúpida? Se había enfadado, iba a responderle cuando le comenzaron a llegar unos mensajes

 **+7628*****XX [22:36pm]:** ¿cómo dices que te quieres morir? ¡Me enojas! Si lo amabas, esta bien… esta bien si huiste… pero no te arrepientas, y hazte responsable de tu decisión ¿empezaras de 0?

 **Kougyoku [22:37pm]:** claro que lo amaba, si no jamás habría querido casarme con él… tú que sabes de eso, pareces ser una persona amargada…

 **+9877*****XX [22:40pm]:** ¿y seria malo ser amargado? Te reserve un pasaje a Tokio, sales por la mañana… esta a tu nombre Ren, Kougyoku. Ahora me iré a trabajar.

—me compro un pasaje… —se sonrojo. La insultaba y después así como así le compraba un pasaje, le aterraba. Pero… ¿tenia algo mejor que hacer? Alibaba llegaría a donde se estaba quedando si se seguía en ese lugar… debía desaparecer de ahí antes que eso pasara.

 **+9839*****XX [04:11am]:** mándame un mensaje cuando llegues…

estaba sentada en la cama, terminando de guarda lo único que tenia, su pequeña maleta. No tenia nada mas que eso. Había revisado la hora del vuelo, y era claro, había un pasaje al nombre de ella y ya había decidido con todo el miedo, a ir.

–¿ira por mi? —se dijo mientras salía del departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella. ¿Estaba teniendo esperanza en alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, mirándola con atención.

 **+8768*****XX [04:15am]:** si no quieres que tu prometido te encuentre, por la izquierda sal rápido de ahí.

Miro el mensaje y bajo las pequeñas escaleras del lugar y salió, corrió, sintió como la adrenalina se apodero de ella y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo el primer taxi que encontró y huyo de ahí.

Vio pasar la cabellera rubia conocida para ella corriendo por la calle, mientras ella iba arriba del auto, no creyó que el la haya visto. Al verlo, se lleno de rabia otra vez, si esta había sido la mejor decisión.

No se arrepentía de eso.

—¿cómo habrá…? –se dijo a si misma. Miro el teléfono.

 **Kougyoku [04:33am]:** gracias… ¿cómo…? ¿quién eres? ¿cómo te llamas?

 **+9876*****XX [04:33am]:** de nada… recuerda que no estas sola, mi nombre es Judal.

.

.

.

.

.

pd: disculpen los errores :3

espero les guste!

Bluekirito: graciaaas! que bueno que te haya gustado xD me ha costado lograr poner la idea ya que nunca estás juntos asi que voy desde como ella vive las cosas y como las vive él xD

al menos hasta que se pueda ver en persona.

kouha: linda 3


	4. Chapter 4

se acaba de bajar del avión, cansado. Los vuelos así de largo de verdad que eran agotadores, y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para descansar si quiera, odiaba que exigieran tanto en el trabajo, pero bueno. Trabajo es trabajo y pagaban bien.

Camino por el aeropuerto saliendo, un auto esperaba por él, lo vio. Puso mala cara, suspiro, el vapor salía por su boca, estaba nevado en pleno otoño. Que extraño.

Subió al auto y se sentó, saco su celular.

—a ver… según esto iba a Londres… —miraba los mensajes del celular y vio que tenia unos de un tal "Alibaba".

–será su prometido… —rio divertido.— bueno lo plantaron en el altar… es un idiota.

Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, se sorprendió y le dio asco, no le gustaba ese tipo de hombres en lo absoluto, debería responsabilizarse.

Pensó un momento si responderle, pero no. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada.

 _Ren Kouha._

—¿Ren también? Curioso… —miro la foto, no tenia la menor idea quien era. Corto la llamada, miro la cantidad de personas que habían llamado y que ella había cortado.

—que triste por ella…

el auto se detuvo.

—ya llegamos señor…

le dijo el hombre que manejaba, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—imagino que ya te pagaron, gracias.

Se bajo y camino subiendo unas escaleras a lo que parecía ser su casa, abrió una puerta negra y dentro, se encontró con una enorme casa blanca, muy moderna y minimalista. Lanzo su abrigo y maleta en cualquier lugar tirándose sobre el sofá. Un gato blanco con manchas negras se acerco a el para saludarlo y sentarse junto a el.

—melocotón… te extrañe… —le sonreía haciéndole cariño en su cabeza.— bien…a volver al trabajo…

saco una computadora de la mesa frente a el, y la abrió. Miro el celular que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—allá serán… no, no es buena hora…y no me debería importar –dejo pasar un momento.

La curiosidad lo mataba. Trabajaba en la computadora y miraba cada tanto el celular frente a él.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Si, ya estaba loco de por si.

Tomo el teléfono, y mando un mensaje.

—lo mejor será darle acceso, seguro esta como loca…

 **+9887*****XX [04:06am]:** te daré acceso al teléfono, ya puedes desbloquearlo.

Rio pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría, apelaba a su curiosidad a que ella respondería. Siguió trabajando esperando una respuesta, si en total…

Lo único que quería era que ella revisara el celular. No creía que pudiese ser peligrosa.

El celular vibro junto a el y le dio un pequeño susto, estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo.

 **Kougyoku [04:08am]:** ¿qué acabas de hacer? ¿quién eres? ¿qué hiciste con mis cosas?

Se cubrió la boca riendo, le resultaba linda. La gata se acercaba a el haciéndole cariño en sus manos, ronroneándole.

—seguro debió haber visto ya todas las fotos de mi melocotón…

apareció algo interesante en la pantalla de su computadora y se distrajo, no del todo. No podía dejar de pensar en que quería responder el mensaje.

Tardo mas de lo que quisiera.

 **+9887*****XX [04:19am]:** disculpa… estoy trabajando. Tus cosas están bien, y solo te di acceso a mi teléfono. Mi gato se llama melocotón.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y continuo en la computadora, comiendo algo que parecía ser fruta. Era de madrugada pero aprovechaba el jetlag para trabajar.

 **Kougyoku [04:20am]:** ¿qué tengo que hacer para recuperar mi teléfono? Iré a donde estés… lindo gato

Miro el teléfono de reojo, leyendo el mensaje.

—es imposible juntarme con ella para entregarle esto… —miraba el teléfono con atención.— al menos no ahora… ¿seria bueno que viniese igual?

El teléfono sonó como si hubiese llegado otro mensaje, creyó que era ella pero, no. Era de su prometido.

 **Alibaba [04:23am]:** ¿dónde estas kougyoku? ¿dónde te metiste? Ves lo que estas provocando… no puede huir y no hacerte responsable por tus acciones… dime donde estas e iré por ti. Por favor…

—el que debería hacerse responsable es él… —dijo molesto Judal, movía sus labios de lado a lado, pensando.

 **Alibaba [04:23am]:** creo saber donde estas… iré por ti, te quiero Kougyoku. vuelve conmigo.

—que asco… —rio con sarcasmo.— ella no debe estar bien… y ni siquiera ha visto esto...

 **+0987*****XX [04:20pm]:** no estaré disponible hasta dentro de unas semanas… pero si quieres tu teléfono, estoy en Tokio. Pero tendrás que esperar… mientras ¿cómo estas?

–mierda… tsskk… le pregunte como estaba… en que estaba pensando —se sujeto la cabeza, el no era del tipo de personas que le preocuparan otro, o que al menos lo demostrara.— aunque ya bueno… me puede usar para desahogarse…

continuo trabajando y no recibía respuesta alguna, eso lo ponía nervioso. ¿si le paso algo? Que le importaba si le pasaba algo. Y si… ¿llego su prometido a buscarla? Eso menos le tenia que importar… estaba sintiendo pena por ella.

volvió a escribir no había recibido ninguna respuesta, y eso lo estaba haciendo pensar estupideces.

 **+9890*****XX [04:27pm]:** creo que fuiste valiente, no cualquiera hace lo que hiciste.

Paso mas tiempo y ella seguía sin responder.

 **+9879*****XX [04:30pm]:** ¿contestaras? Vamos, no creo que tengas a alguien mas con quien hablar, mientras puedes escribirle a un perfecto desconocido.

—creo que me siento culpable de tener su celular… —miraba el aparato en su mano.– después de todo aquí están todos sus conocidos… aunque…

miraba los mensajes, muchos insultos por haber escapado. Que no se atreviera a volver, que le había arruinado la vida, y así continuaban los mensajes.

—que asco de gente…

Se puso de pie y camino a buscar algo a la cocina, necesitaba alimento de verdad.

Vio a lo lejos que el celular sonó una vez, tomaba una vaso de leche en la cocina, tranquilamente. Sintió que sonó por segunda vez y eso ya lo intrigo, corrió a buscarlo y leer el mensaje.

 **Kougyoku [04:33am]:** melocotón es linda…

 **Kougyoku [04:34am]:** ¿puedo ir a Tokio? Esperare…

—no creo que sea buena idea… —miraba la pantalla mientras seguía tomando su vaso de leche.

Llego otro mensaje.

 **Alibaba [04:34am]:** tomare el primer vuelo, iré por ti…

—tsk… debería darle tiempo…

 **+0976****XX [04:34am]:** aun no me responder… ¿cómo estas?

pensó un momento mirando su computadora, dejando el celular de lado, creyó que forzándola a responder le podría decir que su prometido iría por ella, aunque aun consideraba si decírselo o no, según la respuesta que le daría.

 **Kougyoku [04:35am]:** quiero…. Quisiera morir… desaparecer… y sé que no te importa lo que diga, pero fue horrible. Tenia miedo, me sentía traicionada, escape de mi boda el mismo día de ella, escape al aeropuerto… huyendo… como una cobarde que no supo afrontar lo que había pasado… yo de verdad lo amaba… soy tan patética…

se sorprendió al ver la respuesta ¿qué le pasaba? Como decía que se quería morir…

al parecer se había desahogado. Estaba molesto con ella, no… no… no quería que alguien se sintiese así, era horrible.

Acaricio su gato, frustrado. El muchas veces se sentía solo pero nunca había pensando en morir.

Algo lo hacia sentirse identificado con ella.

 **+8731*****XX [04:37am]:** mujer estúpida…

estaba enojado, frustrado. Con ella y con él, era como encontrarse con sus propias emociones, emociones que quería enterrar y desapareciesen.

 **+7628*****XX [04:38am]:** ¿cómo dices que te quieres morir? ¡Me enojas! Si lo amabas, esta bien… esta bien si huiste… pero no te arrepientas, y hazte responsable de tu decisión ¿empezaras de 0?

 **Kougyoku [04:38am]:** claro que lo amaba, si no jamás habría querido casarme con él… tú que sabes de eso, pareces ser una persona amargada…

Con cada mensajes, se enfadaba aun mas, había dejado completamente de lado su trabajo y solo se estaba dedicando a responder los mensajes.

—a ver… —miro su computadora, enojado. Miro los pasajes. Reviso el pasaje del prometido de ella, pronto estaría en Londres.

Compro el primer pasaje a Tokio que encontró, lo demás seria decisión de ella.

 **+9877*****XX [04:40pm]:** ¿y seria malo ser amargado? Te reserve un pasaje a Tokio, sales por la mañana… esta a tu nombre Ren, Kougyoku. Ahora me iré a trabajar.

Se recostó en el sofá, había hecho una locura, cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

Abrió los ojos, se había dormido. Se sentía agotado, psicológicamente. Vio a su gata durmiendo sobre su abdomen, sonrió y le acaricio.

Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—su vuelo debe estar por salir… —tomo el celular y le escribió.

 **+9839*****XX [10:11am]:** mándame un mensaje cuando llegues…

se sentó frente a su computadora otra vez, y busco la ubicación exacta de la chica por medio de su celular.

—hay una llamada perdida de ese tal Alibaba… y otro mensaje —bostezo sin darle mucha importancia. Abrió el mensaje y se enojo aun más.— que se cree este tipo…

 **Alibaba [09:49am]:** ya llegue… iré por ti, quieras o no te iras conmigo..

Suspiro, a pesar de que había terminado su trabajo. Había tardado mas de lo que quisiera.

Cuadro la ubicación de la chica con su celular y entro al sistema de cámaras de seguridad del sector.

Podía verla, sonrió.

–así que al parecer decidió venir…

miro con atención las cámaras y podía ver al rubio corriendo en otra pantalla… estaba cerca.

 **+8768*****XX [09:15am]:** si no quieres que tu prometido te encuentre, sal rápido de ahí por la izquierda.

Vio el momento exacto en el cual ella leyó y corrió por el lado que el había indicado. Era rápida, se sorprendió de grata manera al darse cuenta, que todas maneras era bastante osada. Y muy rápida.

Su gata se pozo sobre sus piernas, mientras el seguía mirando las cámaras, esto parecía como una novela, y estaba muy entretenido.

—y se subió… sin siquiera dudarlo… de verdad que no quiere verlo…

miro la misma cámara donde ella había estado hacia unos momentos y vio al rubio golpeando la puerta. Salió una mujer regañándolo por despertarla.

Comenzó a reír, se cubría la boca. No era tan normal de el reír tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Pensó sobre la situación un momento, se había metido en un lio que no le correspondía, de aburrido.

—creeré en el destino en esta ocasión… no fue coincidencia que pasara esto —miro el teléfono.

 **Kougyoku [09:33am]:** gracias… ¿cómo…? ¿quién eres? ¿cómo te llamas?

 **+9876*****XX [09:33am]:** de nada… recuerda que no estas sola, mi nombre es Judar

quiso hacerse el cool, y al parecer le había funcionado. Luego de leer su propio mensaje se sintió algo avergonzado. ¿qué locuras estaba haciendo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

PD: disculpen los errores :c


	5. Chapter 5

**KOUGYOKU:**

—¿qué era lo que había pasado aquí? —estaba segura que había visto a Alibaba pasar, y que por poco se habían topado.

—señorita ¿dónde va? —le pregunta el chofer del taxi.

—ah, si… disculpe… —se sonrojo levemente.— voy… al aeropuerto, rápido por favor.

—una consulta… creo haberla visto antes —dijo el chofer, que la miraba atreves de el retrovisor del auto.

—puede ser… y que sea por algo bueno —suspiro. Tenia miedo de que ese desconocido en el cual estaba dejando su confianza, hubiese publicado sus fotos.

—si, creo haberla visto en una publicidad aquí en Londres… es mas guapa en persona

se sonrojo al recibir tal alago, se le había olvidado por completo su trabajo con todo lo que estaba pasando… las fotos de ese celular… podía sentir como una nube negra volvía a caer sobre ella al pensarlo.

—nunca debí haberme tomando esas fotos… —murmura para ella misma.

El taxista le sonrió y en resto del camino pasaron en silencio. Llegado al aeropuerto se bajo, y a pesar de que aun dudaba si ir o no, ya estaba ahí. Había huido una vez mas del que hacia unos días atrás era su prometido.

Camino con duda un momento, saco su celular y lo miro.

5:01am

—ok, vamos…

entro decidida, si quería cambiar empezar de nuevo, era ahora o nunca.

 **Kougyoku [05:30am]:** estoy en el avión… creí que…

 **+9877*****XX [05:30am]:** lo sé… mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

Se sorprendió al ver que el respondió rápidamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que el mandaba un mensaje era de un numero diferente…

¡que horror! ¡ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

sintió cuando una de las azafatas la molesto para darle la comida, ya no quedaba tanto para llegar a lo que era Tokio, era su primera vez en ese país, ni siquiera por trabajo había tenido la oportunidad de venir antes. No hablaba el idioma… e iba sola.

Completamente sola.

—disculpe señorita… tiene que llenar estos papeles antes de desembarcar —le dice una sonriente azafata.

—si, claro… —susurro recibiendo el papel, mientras comía algo, que hacia ya casi dos días que no probaba bocado alguno, se sentía algo mejor para comer.

Habiendo llegado su destino se bajo, era de noche y hacia un frio terrible, miro a su alrededor, era abrumador. Sobre todo porque realmente no sabia a que iba ahí…

Miro el celular en su mano y se sorprendió al ver que tenia señal, y mas grata fue su sorpresa al ver que era de procedencia de ese país.

—y yo ya que iba a buscar una señal de internet… –escribió el mensaje.

 **Kougyoku [01:01am]:** ya llegue… es tarde… tengo frio

 **+0001*****XX [01:02am]:** hay un auto esperando por ti a fuera, dile donde quieras ir.

—¿qué? ¡No se a donde quiero ir! —comenzó a entra en pánico. No tenia hotel, ni hostal ni amigos a quien recurrir, comenzó a mirar para todos lados a ver si podía saber que hacer, estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar.

 **+9128*****XX: [01:05am]:** lo olvide jajaja… te llevara a un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—solo estaba jugando… ¿en que me metí?

 **Kougyoku [01:06am]:** ¡idiota! ¿cómo haces eso? Casi me matas

 **+9821*****XX [01:06am]:** que me haces reír… pero bueno ¿no te querías morir?, ves como no quieres…

—descarado… por un segundo pensé que el vendría por mi… pero claro me dijo que estaba ocupado… —se sentía decepcionada, de verdad que tenia ganas de verlo.

camino saliendo del lugar y claro, había un auto, un chofer con su nombre en un cartel esperándola. No sabia si le daba mala espina o si realmente se sentía aliviada de al menso tener un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Estaba ya a las afueras de unos bellos departamentos, bajo su única maleta y el taxista se fue, miro hacia atrás. Él señor no le había dicho nada, solo la dejo aquí y se fue.

¿qué rayos? Tenia algo de miedo, pero también estaba emocionada por alguna razón.

 **Kougyoku [01:58am]:** ¿y ahora que? ¿un hotel? Este no es un hotel…. ¿tu casa? ¡estas loco si crees que entrare a tu casa!

Aunque en el fondo quería verlo, y saber quien era. No podía siquiera recordar como era físicamente, y en su celular no había nada mas que su gato.

 **+0918*****XX [01:58am]:** ¿hotel? ¿mi casa? No, no es donde vivo, pero si es mi casa.

 **Kougyoku [01:58am]:** ¿entonces?

 **+0528*****XX [01:59am]:** bajo el masetero están las llaves, quédate ahí si quieres.

 **Kougyoku [02:00am]:** ¿es tuyo?

 **+0498*****XX [02:00am]:** si, no lo uso.

Ya había entrando a casa, lugar bonito, algo pequeño. Pero no necesitaba más que eso.

Era suficiente… seguramente él le pediría que le pagara todo después.

Nadie da nada gratis y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie. Tenia miedo de lo que le fuese a pedir…aunque tenia una idea.

 **+0498*****XX [02:01am]:** lo otro, tu prometido ha estado mandando mensajes.

Se le revolvió el estomago al leer eso, sin saber de él se sentía mucho mejor, y ahora había sido como un balde de agua fría.

 **+0138*****XX [02:03am]:** ¿quieres saber? Si lo quieres te mando copia de los mensajes…

 **+0141*****XX [02:03am]:** responde mañana, ahora vete a dormir. Tengo que trabajar.

—¿ah? Me dice que… ¿que Alibaba me manda mensaje y me deja así? ¿así espera que pueda dormir?

Estaba irritada, pero él tenia razón estaba cansada aunque no quería aceptarlo.

Observaba el lugar con atención, estaba limpio. Olía tan bien ¿será este su olor? No, que estupidez estaba pesando… se sonrojo levemente y camino al baño, pensando a ver si podía darse una ducha.

—no tengo mucha ropa… no debería… no tengo nada…

ahí estaba de nuevo, deprimiéndose otra vez. Sintiéndose sola… miro el celular un momento y lo tomo, era la única persona con quien podía hablar…

 **Kougyoku [02:51am]:** ¿Estas ahí? No puedo dormir…

Lo dejo encima, no esperaba que le diese una respuesta. Se quito su ropa mientras llenaba la tina con agua tibia. De verdad que necesitaba sentir el agua en su piel, y se llevara todo esos malos sentimientos que tenia.

—podía ser peor… —suspiro.— pude haberme casado con alguien que… al parecer no quería, no me quería…

hacia burbujas con su boca en el agua, la tristeza de nuevo la corrompía, comenzaba a caer en esa soledad de la cual estaba intentando escapar. ¿debería encontrar un trabajo aquí? ¿quizá alguien conocía su trabajo en estas tierras?... si creo que esa sería la mejor opción a probar.

Pasado una hora en el agua ya decidió salir. Miro él celular y él había respondido hacia ya bastante tiempo atrás. Estaba roja, no podía con el calor que sentía en su rostro, sus mejillas su cara. Miro para todos lados a donde podía haber algo extraño, alguna cámara o algo así.

 **+5675****XX [03:01am]:** ¿qué quieres?

 **+9911****XX [03:05am]:** estas muy ocupada dándote un baño, luces bien

 **Kougyoku [03:48am]:** ¿qué haces? Estas loco… ¿eres un pervertido? Mi privacidaaaaad

Giro su celular y puso la cámara boca abajo, creyó que por ahí la podría haber visto. El celular vibro una vez mas sobre la mesa, no quería revisarlo, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

 **+9782*****XX [03:50am]:** DUERME

¿qué? ¡ay! Es que nooo…. Suspiro, resignada. No sabia si valía la pena discutir con él por algo así, decidió que lo mejor era, si tal cual. Dormir. Camino hacia el cuarto.

Se lanzo a la cama y se coloco en posición fetal, se sentía sola. Algunas lagrimas escaparon por sus ojos, mientras era iluminada por la luz del celular, seguía mirando las fotografías de Melocotón, era lo único que tenia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **JUDAR:**

—¿estuviste en Londres?

Un hombre de cabello azul oscuro entraba por la puerta de su casa, junto a el, otro algo mas joven entraban tras él.

—¿fuiste a Londres y no me trajiste nada?

Los miro a ambos haciendo una mueca de desagrado, en realidad lo único de él que había ido a Londres era su teléfono, no él.

Necesitaba buscar alguna buena excusa para explicar, porque su teléfono anduvo en otro continente, sin él.

—lo perdí.

Si, esa era su mejor excusa. La verdad.

El mayor de los dos recién llegados, lo miraba. No con mucha sorpresa, pero se notaba la preocupación en su rostro. Intentaba mantener la calma aunque en el fondo, tenia enormes ganas de golpear al hombre de cabello negro frente a él.

—¿qué hiciste que?

finalmente dijo. Intentando guardar la calma. Él más joven había notado lo muy enojado que estaba, el intento apaciguar las aguas.

—¿cómo fue que lo perdiste? ¿sabes dónde esta? –este sonaba mas preocupado, que enfadado.

—se cayo en el aeropuerto… lo tiene una chica. —suspiro. Sabia lo que vendría.

—¿ahí esta la información que sacaste cuando fuiste a Nueva York?

—si —dijo con desinterés.

–ese es un enorme problemas ¡como no avisas antes! ¡es que estas loco! Ese es un grave problema…

—no es para tanto… —se rascaba la cabeza, mientras se balaceaba hacia atrás en el sofá.

—yo creo que si… —volvió a decir el mas joven— esa información es peligrosa… quizás la chica este en problemas…

—no lo esta, estará en Tokio … —dijo sin mucho interés.— tiene unos problemas… y bueno decidió que quería venir… se quedara en uno de mis departamentos, ahí estará segura mientras yo puedo recuperar el aparato.

—¿cómo sabes tanto de ella? —le hacia ilusión al más joven.— ¿te gusta? ¿es linda?

—si es linda… —dijo intentando recordar, mientras miraba el techo.— adorable… —murmuro para si mismo.

—Aladdin… no le fomentes las travesuras por favor… —se sujetaba la cabeza, sentándose en el sofá también.

—pero Hakuryuu… vamos… al parecer tiene la situación controlada —sacaba un trozo e fruta de sobre la mesa de centro del lugar.

—¿quién es ella?

—tengo su teléfono —saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Aladdin.

Ambos lo miraron y decidieron entrar a revisarlo.

—¿te puedes fiar de ella? ¿no le venderá el aparato a nadie? ¿ni vera la información?

—tiene demasiados problemas ella con su vida como para querer meterse en otros —rio de mala gana.

—¿ninguno de los dos sabe quien es? Son unos fracasados… —seguía mirando Aladdin el celular de la joven.— es tan linda como se ve siempre en la publicidad…

—¿de que hablas enano?

Hakuryuu palideció, si su intuición era cierta y Aladdin era capaz de conocerla, esto era peor de lo que creía.

—Judar…

—yaa entendii… —busco el nombre de la muchacha en interne, que por alguna razón no lo había hecho antes, no creyó que fuese necesario.

—es una modelo en américa bastante cotizada por su lindo rostro… —dice Aladdin, quien seguía revisando el celular.

—no tengo idea de esas cosas enano… —se sonrojo levemente, mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora, y veía las fotos de la chica. Ahora entendía porque ella estaba tan preocupada por las fotos de su teléfono, se cubrió la boca e intentaba no reír.

Había borrado esas fotos del celular, para que nadie mas la viese. Pero ahora entendía mas cosas, quien era su prometido, y quienes eran todas personas de los mensajes del teléfono. En su cabeza ahora todo estaba teniendo sentido, era peor su problema de lo que creía, no podía evitar no seguir riendo.

—al parecer si te gusta ella —dice Aladdin, interrumpiéndolo. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Judar lo miro algo sorprendido pero no le respondió nada.— lo digo… porque te quedaste mirando una fotografía de ella…

—no le fomentes sus travesuras Aladdin, otra vez —se puso de pie Hakuryuu, indignado, dando un profundo suspiro— si alguien se llega a enterar que la información que robaste la tiene esa muchacha, tú y sobre todo ella, tendrán problemas.

Vio como Hakuryuu se fue por la puerta de entrar, Aladdin le sonrió y le devolvió el teléfono.

—vas a tener que cuidarla, hasta que obtengas tu teléfono de vuelta… y no será fácil… —reía travieso Aladdin.

—¿a que te refieres con que no será fácil? —le arqueo una ceja.— solo tengo que ir por ella y ya

—¿y si no quiere devolvértelo? ¿y si por su trabajo no puedes juntarte nunca con ella? y si…. ¿su manager te asesina primero? Han dicho que es terrible.

—¿terrible? —Se sentía confundido mientras miraba a Aladdin. No sabia bien que responder y eso lo incomodaba más aún.

—si, dicen que es terrible… ¡que esta loco!

—al parecer te gusta mucho ella… —dice pensativo— y dime ¿sabes algo de su prometido?

—¿Alibaba? Es el hijo de una exitosa multinacional… llevaban comprometido mucho tiempo

—¿sabias que se iban a casar? —le sonrió con mala intención.

—¿no están casados? Entonces… ¡Judal! Es tu oportunidad si te gusta… —comentaba emocionado Aladdin, era todo un fanboy.

—jajaja estas loco… y no al parecer, cuando me encontré con ella, y se intercambiaron nuestros teléfonos… ella huía de su matrimonio… —dijo con una sonrisa amarga, mientras miraba el teléfono algo molesto.

—se iban a casar… y ella huyo… que triste… ¿ella esta bien? Quisiera conocerla Judal… ¿me la presentas? —le hacia pequeños ojitos brillantes.

—solo la he visto una vez… le devolveré su teléfono y eso es todo.

—ayúdala… seguro no tendrá nada acá… vamos Judal… sé que no te atreverás a dejarla sola… como favor de tu pequeño hermanito.—lo seguía mirando con sus bellos ojos azul brillantes.

—eres un… —le jalaba la trenza del cabello, pegándole en la cabeza.

Aladdin finalmente después de haber pasado la tarde con su hermano y jugar con melocotón decidió irse.

Hakuryuu estaba completamente molesto con él, era verdad que necesitaban esos archivos, pero no sentía que fuese peligroso que alguien como ella los tuviese, por alguna razón, no la sentía como una amanzana en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario.

Sentía que necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara, y eso lo confundía. Le había prometido a Aladdin, su gran fan, que la ayudaría. A saber como pero lo haría.

—ya debe estar por llegar… —miro el reloj de su pulsera y se puso de pie, la pequeña gata lo siguió caminando tras él.

—melocotón… te dije que te quedaras allá dormida, solo vine por leche…

el teléfono vibro en la mesa frente a su sofá.

—debe ser ella… —volvió a mirar su reloj, el auto que pidió que fuese por ella ya debe estar ahí. Si no mandaba a alguien de la agencia Hakuryuu lo iba a matar.

 **Kougyoku [01:01am]:** ya llegue… es tarde… tengo frio

 **+0001*****XX [01:02am]:** hay un auto esperando por ti a fuera, dile donde quieras ir.

Sonrió después de mandar ese mensaje, sentía que algo olvidaba, pero no estaba seguro. Bebió de su vaso de leche y se fue a sentar nuevamente al sofá, con la gata sobre su regazo. Paso un momento y comenzó a reír otra vez.

¿cómo era que le diría donde ir? No podía podía parar de reír, a veces se pasaba a él mismo de estúpido. Miro el teléfono y volvió a escribir… debía admitir que esta era la parte que mas lo divertía del día.

 **+9128*****XX: [01:05am]:** lo olvide jajaja… te llevara a un lugar donde pasar la noche.

 **Kougyoku [01:06am]:** ¡idiota! ¿cómo haces eso? Casi me matas

—¿por qué es así? —se cubría la boca leyendo los mensajes, se estaba divirtiendo.

 **+9821*****XX [01:06am]:** que me haces reír… pero bueno ¿no te querías morir?, ves como no quieres…

—bien… al menos ya esta aquí… –se acostó sobre el sofá y comenzó a acariciar a su gata que dormía, no podía evitar no molestarla.

—eres la gatita mas bella de todas… —se quedo un momento mirando al pequeño animal junto a él. Y miro el teléfono, el mensaje llego y apareció una fotografía de ella, se quedo mirándola un momento, leyendo el mensaje desde esa postura.

—linda ga… —se golpeo a si mismo— que haces Judal… no hagas eso…

 **Kougyoku [01:58am]:** ¿y ahora que? ¿un hotel? Este no es un hotel…. ¿tu casa? ¡estas loco si crees que entrare a tu casa!

 **+0918*****XX [01:58am]:** ¿hotel? ¿mi casa? No, no es donde vivo, pero si es mi casa.

 **Kougyoku [01:58am]:** ¿entonces?

 **+0528*****XX [01:59am]:** bajo el masetero están las llaves, quédate ahí si quieres.

 **Kougyoku [02:00am]:** ¿es tuyo?

 **+0498*****XX [02:00am]:** si, no lo uso.

 **+0498*****XX [02:01am]:** lo otro, tu prometido ha estado mandando mensajes.

Se sentía algo molesto, no tenia intenciones aun de decirle, que el prometido la estaba llenando de mensajes, pero acababa de mandarle uno más, y ese le había molestado de sobre manera.

—cómo teniendo a alguien así para él, hace semejante estupidez… —miraba el teléfono sobre su cabeza.

 **Alibaba [02:00am]:** te voy a encontrar Kougyoku, bonita… volverás conmigo.

Suspiro, seguramente a Aladdin le gustaría leer todo ese chisme que tenia aquí, ahora pensaba como la iría a ver y recuperar su teléfono. No podía verla involucrado con ella, si alguien lo viese, ella se vería perjudicada, podrían incluso ponerla en peligro sin siquiera quererlo.

 **+0138*****XX [02:03am]:** ¿quieres saber? Si lo quieres te mando copia de los mensajes…

 **+0141*****XX [02:03am]:** responde mañana, ahora vete a dormir. Tengo que trabajar.

Ya era hora de terminar el trabajo que tenia pendiente, estaba cansado por alguna razón. Culpaba al jetlag que aun no lo dejaba recuperarse bien.

Se concentro en su computadora, cuando el teléfono vibro junto a su gata.

 **Kougyoku [02:51am]:** ¿Estas ahí? No puedo dormir…

Le daba algo de lastima, pero no la suficiente.

Decidió responderle de todas maneras.

 **+5675****XX [03:01am]:** ¿qué quieres?

Se preocupo al no recibir respuesta, eso lo volvía loco.

Espero un momento más, y seguía sin recibir respuesta. ¿para qué rayos le escribía si no era capaz de responderle? Y mas un mensaje así…

Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza ¿si alguien había entrando a casa? Quizás no fue buena idea dejarla sola… no, no…

Decidió que activaría la cámara del teléfono, necesitaba saber si estaba ahí.

Al verla, noto que quizá no había sido la mejor idea, la vio ahí. Desnudándose.

Sonrió, tenia que admitir que aunque no haya sido la mejor idea, si había sido el momento justo.

Era muy guapa, era claro que era una modelo… que idiota era ese tipo. Yo jamás le haría

algo…

 **+9911****XX [03:09am]:** estas muy ocupada dándote un baño, luces bien

De nuevo… no pienses idioteces Judal.

Quito a cámara y se calmo, ya era suficiente de mirar… no le incomodaba para nada, había visto miles y no era fácil que algún cuerpo de verdad le interesara… aunque había mirado mas que un poco.

ella no respondía solo porque se estaba dando un baño. Eso era lo único que debería estar pensando.

 **+9911****XX [03:09am]:** estas muy ocupada dándote un baño, luces bien

rio y dejo el teléfono sobre su gata otra vez.—cuida el teléfono…

continuo con su trabajo hasta que recibió una respuesta.

 **Kougyoku [03:48am]:** ¿qué haces? Estas loco… ¿eres un pervertido? Mi privacidaaaaad

De neuvo ahí estaba riendo, creo que no podía respetar su privacidad.

Tenia que admitirlo, le divertían sus puestas, y lo que hacia. Pero ella tenia que descansar y el, por favor, concentrarse en el trabajo, que Hakuryuu ya lo quería matar de por si.

 **+9782*****XX [03:50am]:** DUERME

fue el último mensaje que decidió mandar y dejo el teléfono boca abajo. Justo en ese momento volvió a vibrar…

—arg es que no se cansa… —levanta el teléfono y había otro nombre en él.

Kouha [03:53am]: ya se donde estas… no le diré a nadie, pero iré por ti.

—¿ah?

¿quién era ese?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ok, desde este momento mejor hare las dos de una o se me irán enredando los capítulos xD

 **Bluekirito:** ¡que es lindo leerte que te guste tanto mi versión de Judar!

A mi también me encanta como va saliendo, aunque me ha costado un poco más hacerlo al no estar juntos es algo mas difícil xD

Pero ya tengo casi el capitulo donde se ven por primera (Segunda) vez xD

Espero te guste!

 **Kouha:** linda! Mensaje para ti siempre xDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Kougyoku [09:23am]: buenos días Judal**

—¿así se llamaba verdad? —lo dudo después de haber mandando el mensaje. El cambio de horario la tenia con su cerebro dando vueltas, y había dormido poco.

Reviso la cocina a ver si había comida, y para la sorpresa de ella, si había. Se preparo unos huevos y encendió la t.v.

Miro el celular y no había respuesta ¿quizás se había equivocado de nombre? Si, podría ser. ¿ se habrá enojado? Pensaba mientras se comía lo que había preparado.

Se puso de pie a dejar el plato, estaba dispuesta a salir a caminar por le barrio, no tenia dinero, no quería usar sus tarjetas. No quería que nadie supiese que ella estaba ahí, así que estaba en problemas económicos, si lo pensaba de esa manera.

Pero necesitaba ropa, necesitaba cosas para ella.

Salió de la casa y camino por la zona, alejándose bastante, se había ido mas lejos de lo que ella misma se había dado cuenta.

Hacia un frio que le congelaba los huesos, y lo peor era es que no tenia ropa adecuada para aguantarlo.

Se arrepentía de haber salido y más aun lo lejos que estaba. Vibro su celular dentro de su bolsillo…

 **+5467*****XX [11:34am]: no salgas sin avisarme…**

—¿ah? ¿Es que ahora tengo que estar pidiendo permiso para salir? No es mi hermano… —miro el teléfono algo molesta.

 **Kougyoku [11:35am]: creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿no?**

 **+7789*****XX: [11:36am]: no mientras tengas mi teléfono… ve a casa.**

Miro enfadada el teléfono, aunque el también se leía enfadado, se sentía como una niña pequeña. Seguro sabia donde estaba por el GPS del celular.

—quizás…

 **kougyoku [11:37am]: ¿te puedo pedir un favor?**

No esperaba una respuesta inmediata, así que guardo el celular en el mismo bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenia miedo de la respuesta…

Caminaba de vuelta a casa, no quería discutir y menos tan temprano; quizás lo más rápido será volver en tren, pero meterse ahí sería perderse seguro.

Suspiro con resignación. Lo mejor era caminar… así que eso hizo, tranquilamente, lamentaba mucho no tener un abrigo adecuado para tal frio. ¡se suponía que era otoño!

Podía sentir que alguien la observaba, o es que ya se sentía tan perseguida con todas las cosas que ese hombre la haba hecho vivir en solo unos días que asumió que solo era su imaginación.

Miro hacia las cámaras de seguridad, no, no, no debería ser eso. Pero de verdad que sentía que alguien la estaba mirando. Miro hacia atrás mientras se abrazaba a si misma por el frio. Vio que alguien estaba en la esquina y se oculto apenas se percato de sus presencia, se acerco. No era de sus mejores ideas, pero tenia que sacarse la duda de lo que había visto.

Llego ahí y no vio a nadie.

—creo que… es mi imaginación… debe ser el casación que tengo… —murmuro para si misma, el vapor por el calor salía de su boca.

Giro, dando media vuelta y volver a su ruta inicial; camino unos pasos cuando un hombre la sujeto por la boca y la rodeo con su brazo arrastrándola a un callejón.

—dame… dame eso que tienes —la sujetaba con fuerza, diciéndole al oído con cierta ansiedad.

Un hombre con una capucha la sujetaba con fuerza mientras ella luchaba, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—vamos ¿dónde lo tienes preciosa?

El hombre comenzaba a mover sus manos por entre su cuerpo, metiendo sus manos en todos los bolsillos posibles, mientras disfrutaba también de la menuda figura de la chica.

¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Podía sentir como aquel asqueroso hombre tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que asco sentía, más que el miedo que la invadía en el momento. El tipo cubría su boca impidiéndole gritar, sintió el momento que el hombre introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y tomo el celular.

No, que no le quitaran eso… ahora, eso era lo único que tenia. Que no le quitaran el teléfono…

—no… —introdujo su mano junto a la del hombre impidiendo que sacara el aparato, lo empujo como pudo. Ahora lamentaba lo débil que era.

—te estoy diciendo que me lo pases… —mientras luchaba con ella. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mas difíciles de lo que él creía.

Mordió la mano que le cubría la boca y aprovecho el momento, se giro y lo pateo entremedio de sus piernas, viendo como el hombre se inclinaba sujetando su entre pierna.

—¡déjame en paz! —sin dudarlo aprovecho el momento y corrió, corrió por entremedio de las calles a ver si lograba perderlo, sujetaba con fuerza el teléfono en sus manos, podía sentir el aire que le quemaba, su nariz y sus ojos ardían, iba llorando solo del miedo de aquel momento.

Jamás creyó que algo así le podría pasar en un país como este, cuando se supone que que es uno de los mas seguro, tenia miedo, estaba asustada.

Llego a la puerta del lugar donde se estaba quedando, y la cerro tras ellas, aterrada. Procuro cerrar la puerta con todos los pestillos que encontró, miraba a su alrededor, no sabia que más hacer.

Camino por la casa alterada, sus manos temblaban mientras tenia el teléfono en sus manos ¿todo esto había sido por esto?

No… solo debió haber sido un tipo de robo, y querían mi teléfono. Se convencía a si misma de eso era lo que había ocurrido.

Daba vueltas intentando calmarse, aun sentía miedo. Tropezó con una caja que estaba bajo la mesa cayendo al suelo, miro la caja con la que se había pegado, tocándose el pie le había dolido.

—¿y ahora que? —se notaba enojada.

Miro con atención los papeles, tomándolos en sus manos.

—¡es que no entiendo… no entiendo japonés…! —se frustro y tiro los papeles dentro de la caja otra vez. Paciencia era lo que menos tenia en este momento.

Aun no podía tener calma, volvió a mirar el teléfono. Quería marcarle… pero no sabia como. El jamás mandaba un mensaje desde el mismo celular. ¿Es decir que no estaba usando su teléfono?

Comenzó a llorar otra vez, no sabia a que recurrir. Decidió por escribirle… era lo único que tenía de él.

 **Kougyoku [14:11pm]: ¡tengo miedo! ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?**

 **+9391*****XX [14:11pm]: ¿qué paso?**

 **Kougyoku [14:11pm]: alguien me ataco en la calle…**

Unos segundos después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar en sus manos, pudo sentir miedo, su estomago se revolvía, y las lagrimas seguía saliendo por sus ojos.

Contesto, aterrada, dudosa se su decisión.

—¿di-diga?

— **¿qué paso?**

Una voz ronca y raposa se oía atreves del teléfono, se quedo sin habla.

¿era él? Si tenia que ser él, Seguía llorando. Pero tenia una cierta emoción al menos poder oírlo.

—¿quién eres?

— **arg…¿qué paso?**

—¿Judal?

— **si ¿quién más? —se burlo.**

—eres peor al oírte —rió. Se sintió extraña. hacia tiempo que no reía, y estos últimos días solo habían sido lagrimas.

— **¿te estas burlando?**

Se sorprendió, se le había ido el miedo de una vez al oírlo. O era que se le había olvidado.

—n-no… es que… me estaba devolviendo a casa… y un hombre me sujeto y no se que quería… me pedía algo y no entendía… querían el teléfono…

— **¿lo viste? ¡te dije que no saliese de casa!**

—¡cuando ya estaba afuera! ¡ya no me grites! —comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Sintió un silencio, podía oír unas maldiciones en el fondo.

— **necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo señorita Ren…**

—perdón… —dijo con amargura.

— **¿qué favor querías?**

—¿ah? A si… eso… era…

se sentía avergonzada, dudaba si decírselo o no.

— **tengo que pedirte un favor yo también, así que… dime lo que quieres**

—¿me prestas dinero?

De nuevo se escucho un silencio, y creyó que podía oír estaba riendo.

— **¿de verdad? Pero tu…**

—no quiero usar mis cosas… no qui…

— **es lo mejor… ya si, si entiendo… ok, no, no te lo prestare.**

—¿qué?

— **te lo daré, a cambio del favor que yo te pediré a ti…**

esto le daba miedo, oírlo era aun peor que tan solo leerlo, pero le gustaba.

—¿qué cosa? —dijo con miedo.

— **sin miedo… —se oía divertido.**

—¿entonces?

— **cuida ese aparato… no importa como… no se lo des a nadie, ni permitas que te lo quiten… es importante… muy importante para mi…**

—¿eso es todo?

— **si…**

—Judal…

volvió a oír que el no respondía, pero esta vez solo estaba en silencio.

— **dime…**

—me gusta decir tu nombre jajaja…. No, enserio… tuve miedo y aun lo tengo… ¿podemos vernos?

Otro silencio incomodo.

— **no… no ahora… te expondrías…**

—no entiendo que pasa, pero esta bien… favor por favor —se oía riendo.

— **te buscare unas agencias, para que trabajes… y tengo algo que decirte, pero lo hare después.**

Corto y se quedo ahí con el teléfono en su oído.

—¿ah? Hasta en el teléfono me hace lo mismo… ¡ni siquiera me paso los mensajes de Alibaba! Bueno… olvide pedírselos… olvide por completo que Alibaba existía…

miro otra vez la caja con la que había caído hace un momento, estaba mas calmada y la miro mejor. Tomo los papeles, seguía sin entender nada, miro más allá y había unas fotografía, las tomo entre sus manos y la miro.

¿qué era esto? ¿qué hacia Alibaba en esas fotografías? ¿Kouen? ¿Koumei? Y otras varias de gente que no se le hacían conocidos…

—Alibaba… —se quedo observando la fotografía. En el fondo igual, lo extrañaba, miro el celular, se sentía extraña.

 **+6123*****XX [18:01pm]: ey, tengo un problema… pero antes… tienes que ir a este lugar…**

ella tomo el teléfono y vio la dirección, tenia miedo de salir…

 **Kougyoku [18:10pm]: tengo miedo… no quiero salir…**

 **+5672*****XX [18:10pm]: mandare a alguien que vaya por ti… compra algo de comida y lo que haga falta, con el teléfono paga… hay una chaqueta mía en el armario, úsala.**

—¿ah? —miro el celular confundida, pero sonriendo. Había olvidado por completo lo que pensaba hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Judar:**

Estaba recostado en la cama, mirando el techo, había despertado hacia unos minutos algo agitado y debería calmarse. Había soñado con ella, no era un sueño de aquellos de los cuales se pudiesen contar, no era buena señal; no para él al menos, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo desde aquel día y había tardado mas de la cuenta en todo, recibiendo un montón de regaños de parte de sus jefes.

Miro el celular que aun tenia en la mano, se había dormido con él.

 **Kougyoku [09:23am]: buenos días Judal**

—me mando un mensaje en la mañana… —suspiro, y se sujeto la cabeza. No quería levantarse, seguramente lo que quería era haberse quedado un rato más en el sueño.

—¿qué hora es? —movió flojo el brazo para levantar el celular, Melocotón estaba sobre y se le hacia imposible moverse. Suspiro y la movió levemente evitando molestarla lo que mas pudiese, pero la gata le mordió el brazo creyendo que jugaba, el solo rio y jugo un rato con ella en la cama.

–¿tanto dormir?

Se levanto rápidamente y fue a revisar su computadora, todo estaba bien. Al menos por ahora, nada extraño había aparecido y todo estaba bajo control. No veía nada de la gente a la que le había robado tal información que era por ahora, lo único que lo tenia preocupado.

Por un segundo pensó, no y temió que ella podría haber salido de casa. Lo cual seria obvio no tenia mucho más que hacer ahí, miro la ubicación de su teléfono y era obvio, no estaba en el departamento.

 **+5467*****XX [11:34am]: no salgas sin avisarme…**

se sentía frustrado, pero por ahora se sentía seguro, creyó… un aviso apareció en su pantalla.

DEVOLVERAS AQUELLO QUE ROBASTE. YA TE ENCONTRAREMOS.

Sonrió al leerlo, se extrañaba que no le hubiese llegado ninguna amenaza, estaba dispuesto a ver como habían tirado su seguridad, era lo primero que tenia que volver a levantar para que él y… su teléfono, vibro y era la respuesta de ella.

 **Kougyoku [11:35am]: creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿no?**

Suspiro, ahora se sentía un poco preocupado por el mensaje que acaba de llegar, ella no debería salir de casa a menos que estuviese seguro que no hubiesen rastreado nada.

 **+7789*****XX: [11:36am]: no mientras tengas mi teléfono… ve a casa.**

Fue por algo de comer mientras el teléfono volvió a vibrar una vez más.

—ahora que… —lo levanta y mira el mensaje.

 **kougyoku [11:37am]: ¿te puedo pedir un favor?**

Se cubrió la boca riendo. ¿qué era lo que quería? Que podía ser que necesitara…

¿le faltara algo? No, no, no podía permitirse pensar en eso otra vez, debía sacarse de la cabeza sus problemas y concentrarse en los de él, que en este momento. Era mantener seguro aquel teléfono.

Y recuperar esa información, no importa como fuese. Necesitaba hacer caer a unos cuantos, debería demostrar el poder que tenían en sus manos.

Aladdin entraba por la puerta alegremente, saludando a melocotón antes que a él.

Lo que faltaba, no podía sacarse a la chica de la cabeza y ahora venia su hermano a molestarlo aun más.

—¿has sabido algo de Kougyoku? —decía alegre Aladdin.

—¿no tienes otra cosa que preguntar? —se oía frustrado, golpeado el teclado de su computadora.

—bueno, ya te dije…

—si, si… pero te digo que no la conozco… —se revolvía el cabello intentando no enojarse con él, aunque era difícil. Ya estaba enojado de por si, con él mismo.

Aladdin seguía jugando con la pequeña gata blanca, mientras caminaba por la cocina. Intentaba sacar información de Judal, pero de verdad que lo sentía distante mas que cuando solo se concentraba en el trabajo.

—¿qué es lo que paso?

—me mandaron una advertencia… lo que me preocupa no es la advertencia en si… es como bajaron las zonas de seguridad…

—¿qué decía?

—lo normal… que querían lo que robe de vuelta… pero llegaron mas lejos… —se oía sombrío.

Sonó su celular otra vez, sobre la mesa. Sintió como por esta vez su estomago se revolvió, tenia un mal presentimiento.

—Aladdin… ¿podrías ir a comprar algo de comer?

El lo miro extrañado pero asintió, tomo la billetera de su hermano mayor corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡me gastare todo! —y cerro la puerta tras él.

Entre su hermano y ella lo dejarían en banca rota así como iba.

Reviso el teléfono, no quería su hermano lo viese respondiendo cosas de ella.

 **Kougyoku [14:11pm]: ¡tengo miedo! ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?**

¿le habrá pasado algo? No, ella andaba en la calle….

 **+9391*****XX [14:11pm]: ¿qué paso?**

No soportaba que tardase tanto en responde… se sentía ansioso, necesitaba respuestas, si algo le llegase a pasar a ella, seria su culpa.

 **Kougyoku [14:11pm]: alguien me ataco en la calle…**

Lo que temía era realidad, marco a su propio teléfono de inmediato. Sintió él momento en que dejo de sonar el tono de marcado, pero no sonaba nada, hasta que al fin la oyó… una voz dulce, mas dulce de lo que recordaba o imaginaba, esa voz, que había olvidado por completo.

— **¿di-diga?**

—¿qué paso?

De verdad estaba preocupado.

— **¿quién eres?**

—arg…¿qué paso? —se molesto. Ella era especialista en hacerlo enfadar.

— **¿Judal?**

—si ¿quién más? —dijo lo obvio.

— **eres peor al oírte**

—¿te estas burlando? —la escucho reír en el fondo.

Aunque oírla reír, no le molestaba del todo.

— **n-no… es que… me estaba devolviendo a casa… y un hombre me sujeto y no se que quería… me pedía algo y no entendía… querían tu teléfono…**

—¿lo viste? ¡te dije que no saliese de casa! —se preocupo. Era peor de lo que creía si por ese descuido hubiesen ubicado el teléfono. Esperaba que solo supieran cuando estuviese en la calle. Y no en su propia casa.

Eso seria realmente peligroso.

— **¡cuando ya estaba afuera! ¡ya no me grites!**

La podía oír llorar en el fondo, estaba asustada y prácticamente ahora era su culpa. miraba su computadora mientras hablaba con ella, tenia que hacer algo, por ella, sacarla un momento de casa para arreglar …la situación en sí. no podía concentrarse mientras la oía llorar… no quería saber que lloraba…

—necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo señorita Ren…

— **perdón…**

—¿qué favor querías? —decidió cambiar el tema.

— **¿ah? A si… eso… era…**

la oía tartamudeando desde el otro lado, lo irritaba un poco.

—tengo que pedirte un favor yo también, así que… dime lo que quieres

— **¿me prestas dinero?**

Comenzó a reír, se cubría la boca, evitando así escuchara. Le resultaba realmente adorable que le pidiese algo así…. ¿pero por que? ella debería tener bastante dinero si trabajaba como modelo.

—¿de verdad? Pero tu…

— **no quiero usar mis cosas… no qui…**

—es lo mejor… ya si, si entiendo… ok, no, no te lo prestare. —creyó entender los motivos por el cual, no querían que la encontraran y el sabia perfectamente lo que era huir y querer que nadie te encontrara en ningún lugar, a menos que el quisiese, aun así... Sentía que olvida algo

— **¿qué?**

—te lo daré, a cambio del favor que yo te pediré a ti… —le dijo con cierto misterio en su voz, pero necesitaba asegurarse que ella, haría lo que fuese por mantener por ahora, eso a salvo.

— **¿qué cosa? —La escucho decir con miedo.**

—sin miedo… —se oía divertido.

— **¿entonces?**

—cuida ese aparato… no importa como… no se lo des a nadie, ni permitas que te lo quiten… es importante… muy importante para mi…

— **¿eso es todo?**

—si…

— **Judal…**

le gustaba como ella lo decía, se quedo en silencio un momento hasta finalmente responder.

—dime…

— **me gusta decir tu nombre jajaja…. No, enserio… tuve miedo y aun lo tengo… ¿podemos vernos?**

No sabia como responderle a eso, no sabia si quería verla. No, no… si quería verla, pero no ahora, no así, no era esta la situación de conocer a alguien así. ¿pero si no como? Que horrible sentención tenia, si lo hacia justo ahora. Seria problemático.

—no… no ahora… te expondrías…

— **no entiendo que pasa, pero esta bien… favor por favor —se oía riendo.**

Lo único que podía pensar por ahora, era ayudarla en que buscara trabajo, no le costaría mucho.

—te buscare unas agencias, para que trabajes… y tengo algo que decirte, pero lo hare después.

Corto el teléfono, no podía seguir conversando con ella, si no cortaba ahora no lo haría nunca.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar, no podía ser Aladdin, el tenia llaves. ¿entonces quien? Se levanto de su escritorio molesto y fastidiado.

¿cómo era posible que nada lo dejara concentrarse? Necesitaba trabajar, ahora mas que nunca.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y vio, frente a él a un hombre, un poco mas bajo que él con el cabello rosado, excéntrico.

—¿kougyoku? —le arqueo una ceja el recién llegado en la puerta.

—mi nombre es Judal… —le arqueo una ceja de vuelta, sonriéndole de manera perversa.

—¿dónde esta ella? ¿tu la raptaste o algo? ¡¿le hiciste algo?!

Se lanzo encima, iba a golpearlo. Pero fácilmente fue neutralizado por el pelinegro, quien lo arrojo la pared, presionándolo contra ella.

—¡¿dónde la tienes?! —gritaba el recién llegado, con su rostro contra la pared, presionado con fuerza, sentía el dolor de su brazo lo habían inmovilizado.

—no se de que hablas… —lo sujetaba por el cuello contra la pared, mientras le doblaba el brazo con más fuerza para evitar que se moviese, provocándole aun más dolor.

—la señal de su teléfono me mando aquí… —decía a regañadientes, con una obvia expresión de dolor en su rostro, forcejando para soltarse, solo provocando que el lo presionara con más fuerza.

—aah… si, tengo su teléfono. No quiere que nadie la encuentre. Déjala en paz —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio para él, lo dio vuelta bruscamente y lo tiro al suelo alejándolo de él, sacándolo por la puerta.

El peli rosado lo miro, no se imagino que alguien que se viese tan delgado fuese tan fuerte y rápido, estaba muy bien entrenado más que él, podía ver su mirada ojo rubí amenazante sobre él, nunca había visto algo así.

—te dije que la dejases sola —su voz raposa era igual que su mirada, amenazante, como si fuese una presa que estaba apunto entre cerro los ojos molesto, por alguna razón no quería que alguien la hiciese sentir angustiada, y mas gente entrometiéndose era peor.

Cerro la puerta dejando al hombre fuera, enojado.

—¡abre la puerta maldito! ¡dime donde la tienes! —golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Camino hacia el interior de su casa, y se sentó en su escritorio una vez más, Intentando ignorar los gritos que provenían de fuera.

No importaba cuanto intentara poder concentrarse siempre salía algo, que lo distraía, comenzó a teclear en su escritorio, pero no, no podía concentrarse más allá, sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos moviéndose el flequillo, desordenándolo aun más, necesitaba sacarse los problemas de esa mujer de su cabeza, debería dejar quizás que se encontraran. pero, No dejaría que él la encontrara; no lo haría. ¿por qué?

Se lo volvía a preguntar, suspirando con resignación.

Miro hacia la puerta y se puso de pie dispuesto a abrir, pero si el mocoso ese se le volvía a tirar sobre, no dudaría en darle su merecido otra vez.

—entra… —dijo abriendo la puerta. Para su sorpresa el joven estaba con Aladdin conversando.

—¡hermano! —le dijo Aladdin mirándolo.

—¿este monstruo es tu hermano? Tu parece muy agradable… —decía sujetándose el brazo por el dolor.— casi me rompe el brazo…

—¿se conocen? —les dice de mala gana.

—no, nos acabamos de conocer… pero él es el manager de Kougyoku —lo apunta sonriendo.—

—mi nombre es Kouha Ren… ahora me dirás donde esta…

—después… —le sonríe y le cierra la puerta otra vez en la cara, tomo el celular y escribió.

 **+6123*****XX [18:01pm]: ey, tengo un problema… pero antes… tienes que ir a este lugar…**

 **Kougyoku [18:10pm]: tengo miedo… no quiero salir…**

 **+5672*****XX [18:10pm]: mandare a alguien que vaya por ti… compra algo de comida y lo que haga falta, con el teléfono paga… hay una chaqueta mía en el armario, úsala.**

Suspiro una vez más, quizás cuantas habían sido ya tan solo en un único día, escucho como Aladdin abría la puerta y entraban los dos por ella, los miro resignado y se fue a sentar al sofá.

No tenia intención alguna decirles nada, por ahora.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

PD: Disculpen los errores xD

y gracias a las que leen ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Kougyoku:**

Le había ido bien, de hecho más que bien, al lugar donde la había mandando aquel hombre misterioso; que al comienzo había ido con cierto recelo y miedo, había resultado excelente, tenia un trabajo para una nueva campaña y ella era ideal según lo que le dijeron, estaba muy feliz por aquello. Aun que había estado aterrada por lo sucedido anteriormente, estos últimos días un hombre en auto la venia a recoger, no le decía nada. Todo era tan sospechoso e intrigante…

—ya va una semana… —miraba el teléfono, especialmente la fecha y la hora.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una sesión de fotos para una revistas, muchas mujeres pasaban por detrás de ella, mientras ella permanecía mirando el teléfono en frente a una mesa .

—creí que me volvería a llamar… —decía con cierta decepción en su rostro y en su voz, le había estado escribiendo cada día durante toda la semana y platicaban bastante, pero sentía que algo le ocultaba. Tenia la copia de los mensajes de Alibaba y se sentía realmente enfadada por todo lo que refería a él, no estaba lista para verlo.

—¿qué haces? —se le acerco una de las chicas, intentado ver su teléfono.

Ella rápidamente lo guardo, sintió justo el momento que el teléfono vibro por un mensaje, quería revisarlo con desesperación.

—nada en realidad, estaba esperando que me llamaran —le respondió sonriendo.

—creí que esperabas alguna llamada de tu novio o algo así —le sonrió ella.— lo digo… ya que mirabas tanto el teléfono… aparte que siempre viene alguien por ti…

—ah… no… yo no tengo novio —dijo amargamente. Hacia solo unas semanas si lo tenia y estuvo apunto de contraer matrimonio, con él que había sido el único hombre para ella durante toda su vida.

—oh, yo creí que si…. Lo digo por tu anillo… —le apunta su mano.— y bueno siempre pareces platicar con alguien por el teléfono… ¿es un modelo o algún millonario?

—oh… —miro el anillo que tenia en su dedo aun, lo había olvidado por completo. Era la costumbre. Lo giro en mano, no podía dejar de pensar en que tenia un mensaje sin leer mas que sobre el anillo en su dedo.— escape de mi boda —dijo sin mucho interés, decirlo y oírse a si misma era la manera mas rápida de converse de lo que había pasado.

—¿de verdaaad? —se vio interesada.— ¿entonces hablas con otro con el teléfono?

—es un chico que conocí por un chat hace unos días —mintió, para que la dejase de molestar. Siempre estas mujeres eran tan entrometidas. Sobre todo esta, que no era la primera vez que la veía que se intentaba acercar, solo que esta vez, si lo logro.

—¿no te da miedo? ¿qué sea un violador? ¿un secuestrador?

—en realidad no, no de él, me gusta mucho… él me gusta mucho —sonrió y se sonrojo levemente, sacando el celular del bolsillo y leyendo el mensaje de pasada. Había admitió que le gustaba alguien, un alguien que no recordaba como era y solo había oído su voz una vez. Estaba loca, demente. Pero le gustaba.

 **+2134*****XX [14:03pm]:** ¿cómo te fue? ¿divertido? Yo aun no logro solucionar aquel problema…

 **Kougyoku [14:03pm]:** ¿Vendrás por mi? Solo bromeo… ya termine por hoy… iré de compras con el dinero que me prestaste

Le respondió sonriendo, le gustaba bromear con él, se enfadaba rápidamente y eso le hacia mas divertido, mas sabiendo que gastaba su dinero, miro a la chica junto a ella de reojo, sabia y sentía que intentaba leer sus mensajes, realmente la hacia sentir incomoda.

—estas loca… yo estaría aterrada

—es raro…

el celular volvió a vibrar, una pizca de esperanza tenia en su respuesta.

 **+1521*****XX [ 14:06pm]:** te gusta bromear ¿verdad? Si no logro solucionar el problema, no podre ir yo por el teléfono, ira otra persona…

se cuestiono un momento… una leve angustia se apodero de ella, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de el lugar, ignorando por completo a la entrometida que le hablaba hacia solo un momento.

Salió mirando a la calle angustiada, no sabia porque.

—no quiero entregar el teléfono este… ¿qué pasara después?

Caminaba por las calles, hacia frio que congelaba y aun usaba la chaqueta de él, que por ahora había sido la mas caliente que había tenido jamás.

—¿y si el no existe? —pensaba mientras caminaba, hizo una leve mueca.— ¿me podría gustar alguien que no existe? ¿te puedes enamorar solo de unas palabras? Enamorarse… esas palabras son algo más…

 **+5531*****XX [14:58pm]:** avísame cuando termines, para mandar a alguien por ti ¿dónde iras?

leyó el mensaje ¿cómo era posible? Volvió a sonreír.

 **Kougyoku [15:00pm]:** aun no lo sé… solo quería escapar de ese lugar, había mucha gente

 **+2415*****XX [ 15:01pm]:** te gusta siempre salir huyendo, no tienes caso

se sintió algo ofendida, pero no pudo evitar reír mientras caminaba.

 **Kougyoku [15:01pm]:** ¿me intentas ofender? Me lo dice alguien que aun no sé si existe…

Se arrepintió de haber mandando ese mensaje, sus pensamientos anteriores no salían de su cabeza y termino por escribirlo. Seguro se enfadaría. Si devolviese el teléfono… ¿jamás volvería a leerlo?

El no había mencionado nada de eso, quizás solo era una molestia para él todo esto.

 **+0834*****XX [15:09pm]:** _*_ _ **fotografía**_ ***** ¿contenta? O ya me olvidaste…

se sorprendió no esperaba algo así, menos de parte de él, que esquivaba cualquier pregunta que tratase de hablar sobre él. era una fotografía; era él cubriendo mas de la mitad de su cara con lo que era un gato blanco con negro, que seguramente era melocotón. Podía distinguir uno de sus ojos, uno hermoso ojo color rubí, como la joya pulida en rojo. Pero no le decían nada su mirada, mas que unas ojeras… estaba cansando... se quedo un momento mirando la fotografía. ¿lo recordaba? No mucho… casi no lo miro ese día en el aeropuerto…

Pero que importaba. ¡el había mandado una foto! ¿era feliz? Si, algo en ella se sentía feliz.

Camino hasta entrar a una tienda con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tomo unas prendas que le gusto a simple vista y se dirigió hacia el probador, por alguna razón sentía que la tienda estaba vacía, cuando entro no se veía así.

Intento no darle mucha importancia y continuo su camino, yendo hacia uno de los camarines en la zona de ropa mas alejados, no pretendía que alguien la molestaría mientras se cambiaba.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla de dentro del probador y respondió con calma.

 **Kougyoku [15:20pm]:** ¡si! Siempre encuentras una manera de…asfgwqd… ¡hay ruidos!

Escucho un ruido fuera y mando el mensaje sin pensar. Se quedo en silencio dentro del lugar. Intentando oír mejor que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿por qué tanto alboroto fuera?

—nos dijeron que salió luego de leer un mensaje… ¿una mujer? Ya se perdió la señal otra vez… Judal es muy astuto.

—si creo que es una mujer…

podía oír voces a lo lejos. No podía ser que hablaran de ella. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y creía entender que era lo que pasaba, tenia que aceptarlo era sobre el aparato en sus manos.

Abrió levemente la puerta y miro, no lograba ver a nadie aun, observo detenidamente el pasillo, miro al fondo y vio lo que parecía ser una puerta, se veía desolado, aunque escuchaba las voces acercándose, salió rápidamente de ahí y corrió hacia al fondo del pasillo, ocultándose en una pequeña bodega del lugar. Trabando la puerta desde dentro. –¿es por esto que necesitaba que cuidara esto? —dijo mirando el teléfono en su mano.

 **Kougyoku [15:30pm]:** Judal… estoy en problemas, supongo que ya sabes donde estoy, ocultare esto.

Miro el techo y habían unos pequeños ductos de ventilación, decidió subirse. Palpo suavemente el mental frio bajo sus dedos y encontró un lugar perfecto donde esconder el celular, cerro el ducto y luego lo cubrió con unas cajas de la bodega. No iba a dejar que se lo quitaran fácilmente, era lo único que le habían pedido, y no dejaría que lo dejaran así como así, estaba casi segura que todo esto era por eso.

Volvió a oír las voces, se oía mas gente de lo que creía. Oyó gritos de gente asustados y otros golpes a lo lejos. ¿qué estaba pasando? Cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa…

—estoy seguro que entro aquí la señal, hermano

—Setta… dejemos que los otros busquen. No debemos perder tiempo aquí.

—pero realmente necesitamos eso de vuelta…

—si esta aquí, lo encontraremos. Debemos volver a la oficina.

Podía oír, como esas voces ya estaban algo mas lejos. Sintió un golpe cerca de la puerta, y escucho mas gritos de gente fuera. Abrió la puerta levemente y podía ver a unos hombres buscando entre la tienda y como tenían a la gran parte de la gente que aun estaba, boca abajo en el suelo, estaban ahora reunidos todos en un solo punto.

Tenia que salir de ahí, como fuese. Mordió su dedo, estaba nerviosa y pensando rápidamente que podía hacer.

* * *

 **Judar:**

—¿me dirás? —el peli rosado estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, con ambos brazos extendidos.

—no… —le respondía Judal, desde el otro extremo, frente a su escritorio, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en poder trabajar.

El mocoso este no había dado si quiera tiempo en la semana de poder concentrarse como se debía, fruncía el seño molesto a la situación, lo que mas detestaba de todo era tener que relacionarte con gente, sobre todo con gente como él.

Era realmente fastidioso

Si alguno de la agencia se enteraba que tenia a alguien con él, y sobre todo a un hombre viviendo con él, sería realmente problemático, para ambos.

Lo ignoro un rato más, mientras escuchaba como el inquilino forzoso veía televisión, lo miro de reojo y observo el celular sobre su escritorio.

—no mando mensaje de buenos días… —susurro mirando el teléfono.— pff… no deberían importarme esas cosas…

paso un tiempo mas en silencio observando la hora, minuto a minuto hasta que finalmente deicidio. Preguntaría él. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo usaba respondiendo sus mensajes… pero era ella generalmente la que empezaba.

Aun no podía solucionar el problema que lo atormentaba inicialmente, y tenia a otro sentado en su sofá y no se quería ir.

Suspiro resignado, mirando a Kouha en el fondo, con rencor, esto debería haber sido más fácil; pero no, las cosas nunca podían ser fáciles.

 **+2134*****XX [14:03pm]:** ¿cómo te fue? ¿divertido? Yo aun no logro solucionar aquel problema…

 **Kougyoku [14:03pm]:** ¿Vendrás por mi? Solo bromeo… ya termine por hoy… iré de compras con el dinero que me prestaste

Recibió una respuesta inmediata de parte de ella, sonrió. Seguro estaba con el celular en sus manos.

¿ir por ella? No resultaba mala idea… quizás verla era lo que le hacia falta para sacársela de la cabeza por completo.

—¿ya estas escribiéndole verdad? —levanto la voz Kouha, había intentando ya en varias ocasiones husmear en las cosas de él, y sobre todo en el aparato, pero jamás lo dejaba solo.

—no te importa —se puso de pie, y camino hacia la cocina, asegurándose de tomar el teléfono. Sabia que Kouha esperaba cualquier descuido.

—sabes que… si fuese otra la situación.. no me importaría… —se puso de pie y camino hacia él, enfrentándolo. Estaba enojado, fastidiado y no sabia como tratar a alguien como él; lo único que sabia ahora, era que necesitaba saber de Kougyoku, al menos saber si se encontraba bien, pero ni eso era capaz de decirle aquel bastardo, era claro que disfrutaba con todo esto, en el fondo lo sabia.

No podía apartar su mirada de el peli rosado, ya habían tenido problemas los días pasados y sabia que era peligroso.

—al menos… ¿me podrías decir como esta? —dijo con resignación dando un profundo suspiro. La mirada del pelinegro sobre él era peor cuando lo amenazaba.

—esta bien… pero mientras no logre arreglar todas las fallas, no puedo darte su ubicación —le dice también resignado, hasta cierto punto era verdad.

—¿fallas? ¿en que trabajas? ¿de que hablas?

—dame un momento… —camino dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, miro el mensaje otra vez y respondió. No quería que Kouha leyera.

 **+1521*****XX [ 14:06pm]:** te gusta bromear ¿verdad? Si no logro solucionar el problema, no podre ir yo por el teléfono, ira otra persona…

una alarma había comenzando a sonar en su escritorio, fuerte. Se acerco a mirar con miedo en su rostro, algo malo estaba pasando aquí.

—¿qué pasa? Que es ese ruido…

—los problemas que te dije… —tecleo rápidamente, y se alejo de la pantalla. Se veía preocupado y Kouha lo noto.

—¿me puedes explicar?

—tengo un sistema de seguridad… hace una semana el sistema fue vulnerado y a pesar de que volví a restaurar todo, con que haya sido solo una vez me mantuvo preocupado todos estos días…

—c-como… no entiendo… ¿para que necesitas un sistema de seguridad? —Kouha se le acerco, estaba interesado, pero mientras mas escuchaba menos entendía sobre todo.

—para proteger la información que robo, la gente que atrapo… las cosas… mi vida… a koug… mi teléfono… —se interrumpió al final, sin mucho interés.

—¿kougyoku tiene tu teléfono? ¿qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

—si, tiene mi teléfono… y en el, información y datos, nombres de gente que esta involucrada en un futuro atentado… —vio como se cambio de lado y fue a abrir otra computadora, no le prestaba atención, solo respondía las preguntas por inercia. Se puso de pie y se alejo yendo a buscar otra computadora, esta vez portátil.

—¡como dejas que ella tenga algo tan peligroso!

—ha sabido cuidarlo mejor que yo… —dijo con una sonrisa amarga.— nunca me pareció que estuviese en peligro con ella… —suspiro, relajándose, apoyado en una pared con un notebook en sus brazos, con su otra mano tomo el teléfono.

 **+5531*****XX [14:58pm]:** avísame cuando termines, para mandar a alguien por ti ¿dónde iras?

—aunque no lo creas ella es bastante hábil por si sola —le dijo a Kouha, sonriéndole. Era una burla, y motivos para que la dejase sola.

Camino hasta donde aun estaba de pie Kouha que intentaba procesar toda la información, el teléfono vibro y reviso el mensaje, riendo.

 **Kougyoku [15:00pm]:** aun no lo sé… solo quería escapar de ese lugar, había mucha gente

 **+2415*****XX [ 15:01pm]:** te gusta siempre salir huyendo, no tienes caso

 **Kougyoku [15:01pm]:** ¿me intentas ofender? Me lo dice alguien que aun no sé si existe…

Le causo molestia ese ultimo comentario ¿el no existía para ella? ¿cómo era posible? Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, de su preciado tiempo, hablando con ella y ella le sale con eso.

—una pregunta sobre ella… —tocio un poco y se avergonzó aunque aun se sentía molesto, el hombre ahí con él, la conocía aun más y quería por alguna razón conocer mas de ella, sin revisar sus datos, sin recurrir a eso. Volvió a toser para llamar la atención del peli rosado quien miraba aun, la pantalla de la otra computadora.

—dime…

—¿ella siempre huye?

—¿qué?

—desde que la conozco que esta huyendo… —comenzó Judal, intentando no darle importancia, se sentó en la silla y melocotón se subió a su hombro maullándole, quería atención, de parte de él, cosa que el hizo acariciándola suavemente, observo a Kouha y luego el celular frente a el, tomo a la gata y se tomo una fotografía, enviándosela.

Se había molestado. ¡¿cómo le dice que no existe?!

 **+0834*****XX [15:09pm]:** _*_ _ **fotografía**_ ***** ¿contenta? O ya me olvidaste…

Espera…¿qué acababa de hacer? ¿había mandando una foto? Ooooh…. Se revolvía el cabello frustrado consigo mismo. ¿tantas ganas tenia de demostrar que el existía para ella?

la alarma volvió sonar, miro el computador con pánico, era el firma de ellos en su pantalla, al fin se mostraban como tal, al fin estaba seguro de quienes eran, los que en esta ocasión eran sus enemigos.

 _Al Thamen._

—¿al Thamen? Creo que me suena familiar…

—¿qué? —dijo en voz baja Judal mirando a Kouha sorprendido.— hazme un favor… —luego preguntaría porque los conocía.

Eso se había puesto mas peligroso de lo que quisiera, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta tomando su chaqueta.

—¿qué favor? —Kouha estaba entrando en pánico también.

—manteen el sistema arriba…

—¡¿cómo se supone que haga eso?!

Judal rio desde la puerta, le sonrió de una manera perversa y muy mal intencionada.— ¿quieres que kougyoku este bien? Entonces, no te separes de esa computadora… apretar _Enter_ cada vez que veas que ingresan dígitos.

Cerro la puerta tras el, Kouha quedo aterrado de pie, mirando la computadora. ¿qué tenia que hacer que?

.-.-.-.-.-.

subió a su auto rápidamente y salió, no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba pero esto no era bueno. La situación era insostenible.

Y que ella no respondiera lo ponía un mas nervioso, el celular vibro en el auto y lo miro.

 **Kougyoku [15:20pm]:** ¡si! Siempre encuentras una manera de…asfgwqd… ¡hay ruidos!

Leyó el mensaje.

Se sentiría realmente culpable si le ocurriera algo solo por su culpa y su mala admiración de este problema.

Quizás no debió confiarle la información a ella, la expuso.

Aumento la velocidad

 **Kougyoku [15:30pm]:** Judal… estoy en problemas, supongo que ya sabes donde estoy, ocultare esto.

—bien… ya… —miro el ultimo mensaje, admiraba que ella fuese tan astuta, le gustaba eso de ella.

Se bajo del auto con un poco de dificultad y se cubrió la cabeza con un gorro, se había estacionado detrás de la tienda observando el lugar con calma, habían dos autos de color gris, pero no vio a nadie ahí camino un poco más y entro por la salida de emergencias de la tienda, miro el lugar y vio a la gente en el suelo asustada. ¿ella estaba aquí? No lograba verla…

—Se escondió seguramente —se dijo para si mismo. Mientras permanencia agachado evitando que lo viesen, cubriéndose aun mejor con el gorro.

Observo y analizo con cuidado la situación. Eran hombres de al thame, podía reconocerlos por su vestimenta. Eran 4 hombres en total, dos a la izquierda uno en la entrada y otro a la derecha. No era tantos seguramente podía hacer algo contra ellos…

Pero primero necesitaba ubicar a kougyoku, estaba seguro que ella estaba en alguna parte.

Iba a comenzar a acercarse cuando alguien agachado también choco contra él por la espalda, reacciono rápidamente y se arrojo sujetándole contra el suelo.

Sintió un dulce aroma a melocotón que lo detuvo, y presto real atención a lo que tenia delante de él.

Sus enormes ojos abiertos por la sorpresa reflejaban, bajo él, a la persona que buscaba. Estaba realmente sorprendido… si no le hubiese gustado su perfume…

Su perfume.

Se quedo mas de un momento mirándola antes de que ambos pudiesen articular palabra alguna.

—¿Judal? —le decía ella. Mirándolo desde el suelo, el la sujetaba por ambas muñecas con fuerza aun.

—si… —dijo ensimismado. Aun no podía salir de la sorpresa de verla, sana y salva.

La subestimaba, todos la subestimábamos… sonrió perverso como de costumbre.

—si, soy yo… —se le acerco al rostro sin soltarla aun, alguien venia y tiro ropa sobre ellos para que no los viesen.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y se mantuvo quieta, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su aroma. ¿había pensando en como olía? Si muchas veces, y era el mismo aroma que tenia su abrigo.. sonrió, apoyaba su rostro en su cuello.

—¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron daño?

—¿qué? —responde ella con sorpresa.

—¿estas tonta o que? ¿te hicieron daño?

Si, esta era la voz de él… le gustaba oírlo.

—estoy bien… deje el…el teléfono… lo apague le saque todo y lo escondido en la ventilación… —le susurro ella al oído.

tan dulce y sensual a la vez, y lo que le parecía mas sensual, era que ella había ocultado bien el teléfono. Que había hecho bien las cosas, sus bellos se erizaron y se alejo.

—salgamos de aquí… —se levanto levemente alejándose de ella, no podía soportar mas estar tan cerca. Era hombre y ella una mujer que le resultaba demasiado atractiva, y no, no solo físicamente.

—¿salir? ¿hay que ayudar a esa gente no?

—tu estas bien, solo vine por ti… —le dio la espalda— luego vendré por lo otro… si no te encuentran a ti, todo estará bien..

—no puedes hacer eso… —le dijo molesta.

—puedo y lo haré… —la sujeto por el brazo y la arrastro saliendo en silencio.

—no… que no puedes hacer eso… —le mordió la mano y corrió hacia dentro— hay que ayudarlos.

—mierda… —se sujeto la mano que le mordió, y estaba algo confundido. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

vio como corrió y se lanzo contra ellos, empujando a uno de ellos al suelo, el otro que estaba a la izquierda comenzaba a sacar su arma, cuando…

un sonido casi inaudible, sonó en el lugar. Judal se había cubierto el rostro y sacado su arma 19mm con silenciador, dándole en el brazo, soltó su arma y callo frente a ella, quien miraba con terror en el momento.

Kougyoku miro hacia atrás luego de entender mejor la situación, con sorpresa, tuvo miedo en el segundo que vio como la apuntaron con el arma, pero ¿en que momento paso lo demás?

Otros dos balazos le llego al hombre en las piernas, lanzándolo al suelo con un grito de dolor, Judal había corrido hacia otro lado, intentando acercarse.

—¡corran! —grito kougyoku desde el suelo a la gente que aun permeancia ahí.

Judal guardo su arma rápidamente y animaba a la gente a ir por la salida de emergencia, vio como otro de los hombres se acercaba a el chica, no alcanzaría a reaccionar… metió su mano a su abrigo...

—koug…

otro sonido, esta vez mas fuerte había retumbado en el lugar.

Había sido Judal, corrió hacia el hombre y le sujeto la mano evitando que le disparan a ella, provocando el disparo en su pierna. Se podía ver el dolor en el rostro del pelinegro, pero no soltaba el brazo de aquel hombre.

—Ju… Judal… —kougyoku lo miraba sorprendida, desde el suelo. El estaba sangrando. Estaba herido; y esto era su culpa.

Judal luchaba con el hombre, pero se notaba que le dolía. Miro a kougyoku en el suelo que estaba sorprendida, no quería exponerla mas a esto, pero.

—Kougyoku… corre.

—te duele… —le dijo asustada.

—no importa… —el hombre logro vencerlo y lo lanzo un poco mas lejos, apunto su arma a él, la sorpresa fue para ambos.

Se oyó otro balazo más. Y el hombre frente a Judal cayo al suelo. El pelinegro vio sorprendió, detrás estaba kougyoku, apuntando con un arma desde el suelo, prácticamente a quema ropa con el que era su enemigo, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre habían saltado a su rostro.

Habían dos hombres inconscientes, y el otro había salido corriendo, probablemente a pedir refuerzo, tenían que salir rápido de ahí.

—lo-lo… mate… —le temblaban las manos, y su voz se oía entre cortada.

—Ren… —se puso de pie con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y la sujeto de sus manos levantándola con brusquedad, intentando quitarle el arma, pero no pudo, ella no la soltó.

Ella lo vio y le toco el rostro suavemente con sus dedos, lo tenia ahí frente a ella, lo había visto solo unos minutos, y casi lo matan, por culpa de ella.

—lo siento…

—vamos, salgamos de aquí… —le dio la espalda, y la sujetaba llevándosela. Le dolía de una manera insoportable, la bala había atravesado su muslo, y no dejaba de sangrar.

Primera vez en su vida que se había dejado llevar por un impulso como ese… un impulso idiota.

ella se adelanto y lo sujeto por le hombro ayudándolo a caminar, para la mayor sorpresa de él.

—mate a alguien… —susurraba para si misma, mientras lo ayudaba.

—te iba a matar a ti primero… —la observaba caminando llevándola al auto.

—el teléfono… —miro hacia atrás preocupada. Después de todo, todo era por el aparato.

—creen que lo tienes tu… tu eres la importante para ellos… —Se quejo sentándose.— ¿sabes manejar?

—¿para el otro lado? Puedo intentarlo, debo llevarte al hospital… tu-tu… pierna no deja de sangrar…

.

.

.

.

PD: disculpen los errores.


	8. Chapter 8

La pelirosada estaba dando vueltas en lo que era una sala de espera, aterrada y muerta de nervios. No sabia como había llegado ahí, pero ahí estaba. Fue el primer lugar en el que pensó cuando vio que se había quedado inconsciente en el asiento.

Mordía sus uñas como una desquiciada, estaba mal, mas que mal. Pero ahora era el hombre tras los mensajes el que estaba peor, por su culpa… por su imprudencia.

—¿es su esposa? Ya puede entrar… —le dijo una recién llegada enfermera.

—si… —dijo tímidamente, había mentido para que la dejaran quedarse ahí y lo dejasen verlo.

Aprovecho el alcance de apellidos que tenían para que creyeran que así era, no imagino que sería tan fácil.

—que astuta… señora Ren… —dijo él, apenas sintió que la enfermera cerro la puerta tras ella y quedado solos, riendo, desde la cama. Le sonreía de mala manera, se notaba que de todas maneras estaba enfadado. Y si claro que lo estaba… todo esto había sido una locura…

—perdón…

se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a él, dejando un vaso de agua sobre el escritorio.

el suspiro resignado, e intento bajarse de la cama, apoyando ambas manos en la cama dándose impulso con ellas, deteniéndose a respirar un momento mas por el dolor que le provocaba.

—tenemos que irnos…

—tienes que descansar… –lo sujetaba ella, no quería que se lastimara más.

—yo estoy bien… —dijo con calma, evitando que viese atreves de él.

Era tan extraño hablar con él de esta manera, era difícil de llevar, no lo entendía, y la ponía loca que le dijese toda las cosas a medias, se sentía alterada y no sabia como llevar ninguna situación en este momento.

—dile a la enfermera, que quieres llevarte a tu esposo a casa… —le susurro al oído, aprovechando la distancia que tenían.

Se sonrojo por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca alejándose, todo era demasiado extraño, verlo le parecía extraño sobre todo, lo miro sorprendida, quedándose sin palabras.

—hace una hora era soltero y paso que; quede inconsciente y ya te casaste conmigo… que rápida eres mujer… —se burlo, haciéndole un mohín y sonriéndole perverso.

—qu-que desagradable… yo solo quería…

—aunque no es mala idea…—se quedo pensando un momento mirándola— pasamos como pareja y me hacen menos preguntas… —se puso de pie y se apoyo en ella— ahora sácame de aquí, no estamos seguros…

—me podrías explicar… de una vez por todas…

—lo haré… pero ahora tengo que mantener segura a mi esposa… y no es aquí… —con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie, y la uso a ella como soporte.

Sabia y sentía como él se burlaba de ella cada vez que la trataba de esposa, no era la mejor idea que había tenido.

Pero…

ella aun llevaba la sortija de compromiso de Alibaba… jugo con ella un momento pero decidió dejarla puesta en su dedo.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

—¿estas seguro que este lugar es mas seguro que tu casa?

—también es mi casa… —venia sentado en una silla de rueda que le habían facilitado en la clínica donde lo había llevado, no iría a casa, allá estaba ese mocoso excéntrico.

—pero… —dijo ella con duda.

—deja de cuestionar tanto lo que te digo… estarás bien y ya

se quedo en silencio, no era ella la que le preocupaba, era él, pero al parecer a él solo le preocupaba que ella estuviese a salvo, no sabia como tratarlo, era mas fácil hablar con el atreves de mensajes, tenia ganas de llorar…

ella entro empujando suavemente la silla a lo que era el pequeño piso de departamento, el se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cama, recostándose ahí, sin decirle palabra alguna.

Kougyoku solo lo miro, estaba frustrada…

Camino al sofá y se recostó ahí, no podía reclamar nada…

Ya eran altas alturas de la noche, y estaba ahí mirando el techo. Lo habían medicado y aun así no lograba dormir, miraba fuera de la habitación a la chica que dormida en el sofá.

—¿cómo logro que no me hicieran ninguna pregunta? Ni siquiera Hakuryuu me ha encontrado aun… —susurro le parecía divertido, puso ambas manos en su nunca mirando el techo mejor.

Entre el silencio la podía oír sollozar, volvió a mirar en dirección a la sala.

¿lloraba? Quizás había sido muy cruel con ella todo el tiempo atrás… pero se lo merecía, como hacia esas locuras… como… si…

ella quisiera morir… ya se lo había dicho antes… ella ahora… había matado a alguien…

—ella… cierto… mato a ese hombre para salvarme…

aun podía oírla sollozar, se puso de pie como pudo e intento caminar hasta la sala, estaba dormida en el sofá, pero lloraba.

—Ren… —la movió levemente, se había sentado en el piso.

—Ren… —le dijo entre sueños.

—me iré a recostar otra vez… no puedo con esto… —se quedo un momento mas observándola, en silencio.

Corrió suavemente los cabellos que le cubría el rostro, para poder observarla mejor, tenia su piel fría, paso la yema de sus dedos por sus labios y se detuvo.

—¿qué estoy haciendo?... estoy… —fijo su mirada en su mano— así que aun conserva su sortija…

tomo su mano y miro bien el anillo que adornaba su dedo, algo le molestaba de eso, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Ya era de mañana, la luz de la ventana no lo dejaba dormir y recordaba porque era que no le gustaba tanto este lugar, le llegaba la luz de la mañana, intento moverse pero, noto que no podía mover su brazo, y le dolía bastante aun la pierna. Tenia que informar que había sido herido, pero no quería informar el motivo real de eso… esos habían sido sus primeros pensamientos al abrir los ojos y notar…

La chica dormía a su lado, y no se había dado cuenta si quiera…

–¿cómo paso esto?

Miro con sorpresa la situación, mientras ella se giraba y se acercaba buscando calor. Se quedo inmóvil, no estaba seguro si tocarla o no.

Y no, no podía moverse.

—ey… Ren… despierta… —finalmente decidió intentar moverse, pero ella solos se aferro aun más a su brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza..

Era como tener a melocotón, su pequeña gata encima, no estaba seguro si moverla o no, quizás lo atacaría si se movía, se cuestionaba y miraba el techo, pasaron unos minutos más hasta que comenzó tener un intenso calor en su pierna, le dolía.

—me duele… —toco su pierna levemente al sentir la punzada, se giro en dirección a ella, quedando frente a su rostro.

—eres como melocotón… —dijo suavemente mirándola. Le parecía tierna después de todo.— tengo que cuidar de ti… —murmuro tan bajo que incluso había sido inaudible para él, paso suavemente sus dedo por sus pestañas, jugando con ellas levemente, noto que ella abría sus ojos y quito sus mano, frunciendo el seño.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, para verlo ahí frente a ella, había sido una sorpresa.

—buenos días Judal… —le sonrió. ¿estaba feliz de verlo? — es como enviar el mensaje de las mañanas… —rio.

—estas loca… —le dijo en su rostro, intentando parecer enojado. Se intento mover pero una puntada había en su pierna, no pudo disimular el dolor.

—¿estas bien? —se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia el otro lado para verlo.— te traeré tus calmantes…

vio como ella salió de la habitación a la sala, aun sentía dolor, y estaba sudando frio a causa de eso. Inhalaba y exhalaba a ver si así podía soportar mejor esto.

—perdón… esto es mi culpa… —le dijo angustiada la chica, apunto de llorar. Se arrodillo frente a el y le entrego un vaso de agua con unos medicamentos.— debo cambiar tus vendas…

—si es tu culpa… —la miro, serio. Tomo el vaso y bebió con el medicamento. La observo un momento más. Ella aun estaba delante de él.

podía ver como se cuestionaba como poner las vendas en su pierna, y lo inútil que se sentía.

—yo… me dices las cosas a medías, no entiendo lo que pasa, que con el teléfono…n-no podíamos dejar a la gente ahí... tú no me dices nada… pero no creí que te harían daño, no importaba si me hacían daño a mi… —se estaba desahogando mientras podía sentir que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, en ese momento el la tomo por su barbilla, guiando su mirada.

Ahí pudo notar, esos amenazantes y penetrantes ojos color rubí frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido mirándola, no salían mas palabras de su boca, él era aterrador.

—mataría a cualquiera que te hiciese daño… —una amenaza. Mientras en la miraba serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Judar… —susurro en un suspiro, mientras lo miraba sorprendida, un pequeño escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo, jamás alguien había sido tan directo con ella. No podía creer que era lo que le había dicho. El le decía eso… pero… ella…

si, ella había demostrado que mataría por él.

Lo sujeto por el cuello inclinándose hacia él, besándolo, un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios, un beso que prologo, lo que mas pudo.

—mate a alguien Judal… me siento terrible —se separo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a él, cayendo de rodillas otra vez, apoyándose en sus piernas.

Se quedo inmóvil por la sorpresa, no imagino nunca que ella hiciese algo así, había sentido sus suaves labios sobre los de él, y no, no lo vio venir. Oía su llanto en el interior de su subconsciente cuando finalmente reacciono y la vio llorando en el suelo.

Se arrodillo bruscamente frente a ella, y la abrazo con fuerza, abrazo que ella correspondió aferrándose a su espalda, llorando en su hombro.

—no debías pasar por esto… —la sujetaba por la cabeza, no le importaba el dolor de su pierna, ahora solo le importaba que ella dejase de llorar.

—lo siento… —Se aferraba aun más a él; hundiéndose en su pecho. Que lugar mas reconfortarle tenia ahí, no quería separarse de esos brazos, se sentía segura ahí, en ese lugar. Era tan cálido.

—basta de disculpas… —se separo a regañadientes de ella.— tu amigo… Kouha… lo había olvidado…

—¿ah? ¿Kouha? ¿por qué lo conoces? —lo miro con sorpresa.

—tengo que explicarte eso… —comenzó a reír, apoyándose en la cama, se sujetaba a la cabeza. No le pasaba seguido que olvidara cosas importante como esas.— bueno no tenemos el celular aquí… así que no nos pueden cuadrar…

se inclino hacia él, sentándose a su lado.

—¿si me explicaras?

—si… lo haré… pero ya no llores… y lo otro… haré como que no paso nada… —sonrió, una sonrisa mas bien perversa.

¿por qué siempre el era tan amable? No, no estaba segura si era amabilidad…

Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, y lo había besado, y no, claro que no estaba arrepentida de eso. Pero al parecer a él ni siquiera le había importado. Se sentía decepcionada.

Su amabilidad estaba al borde de la burla.

* * *

 **Kouha:**

—¡¿ese maldito me dejo solo aquí?!

Se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora, presionando cada tanto el botón que le habían indicado. Se asustaba cada vez que veía cosas extrañas en la pantalla, pensando en que podía pasar algo horrible si no lo hacia.

Miraba la televisión, cuando en las noticias salió sobre un asalto en la zona comercial de la ciudad, habían un muerto y 3 heridos, que en esta ocasión eran los asaltantes. Todo era muy extraño porque los asistente al lugar, nadie sabia que era lo que había ocurrido.

Uno de los entrevistando hablaba de una chica de cabello rosado los había ayudado, a Kouha le llamo real atención al oír esas palabras.

¿podría ser Kougyoku? No, no creo… ella era bastante miedosa y tímida, jamás se atrevería a meterse en una situación así. pero… ese hombre, el pelinegro, le había dicho que iría por… no, nunca le dijo nada de donde iría, pero podía intuir que había ido por ella.

¿podría haber sido él? El de verdad que parecía ser un hombre peligroso… y no esperaba si quiera que su… su quería hermana terminara en las garras de alguien como él.

Siguió observando la televisión cuando escucho la puerta que se abría tras él, era el peli azul que venia llegando, que gran sorpresa. Podía sentir el aroma a la comida y que se moría de hambre, pero tenia miedo de separarse de la computadora.

—Aladdin… —se giro.

El peliazul lo miro con sorpresa, y comenzó a reír. Era gracioso que, si él estaba solo era porque su hermano lo habían dejando frente a la computadora para que no molestara.

—¿Judal?

—salió hace bastante…

—ya veo… le traía comida… ¿tienes hambre? Imagino que si —se cubrió la boca intentando no reír. Miro un momento la televisión poniéndose atención a lo que decían.

—murió alguien en un asalto…

—Judal… –susurro Aladdin, tomando su teléfono y marcándolo.

Llamaba a Hakuryuu, necesitaba saber donde estaba su hermano. Ya que Judal no tenia ni teléfono en este momento. Oía el tono de marcado, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso mientras aun veía la televisión y Kouha comía de lo que había traído.

Finalmente le respondió, al parecer ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

—¿tu hermano esta ahí?

Se oía desde el otro lado del teléfono, Aladdin le respondió, no estaba y no sabia donde podía estar, corto el teléfono y se sentó junto a Kouha a comer.

—¿te dijo algo más?

—solo que me quedara cuidando la computadora.. algo de un sistema que se cayo y un nombre que vimos en la pantalla…

—¿qué nombre?

—al thamen.

Aladdin se quedo en silencio, preocupado. Kouha cada vez se estresaba mas al no saber ni entender ni un poco la situación.

—¿kougyoku esta bien?

—a mi tampoco me ha dejado verla… —dijo con decepción en su voz.

—es un maldito…

—generalmente, se ha vuelto muy egoísta con la situación de ella —rió Aladdin.

—pe-pero ella escapo de su boda… —decía molesto— tiene que darle una explicación a todos… no puede simplemente huir…

—deberías quizás pensar sus motivos… seguro mi hermano los sabe y por eso… no te quiere decir.

—¿tu sabes porque lo hizo? ¿te lo contó? —Kouha se le acercaba amenazante. Si no podía con el mayor, quizás podía con el, que parecía mas amigable.

Aladdin lo miraba algo asustado, él si sabia los motivos de porque había huido, su hermano se los había contando después de molestarlo lo suficiente, ahora podía entender cuando Judar se enojaba con el por molestarlo tanto.

—no se si contarte…

—¿qué puede ser tan malo? Mi hermana no es de las que escapan… mas cuando… parecía tan enamorada de él… han estado toda una vida juntos —dijo pensativo.

—¿eres amigo de él? —le dijo, curioso Aladdin.

—no… a mi solo me preocupa la carrera de kougyoku

—pero… tu también trabajas como modelo ¿no?

—a veces… —dijo sonriente, de manera macabra.

El peliazul lo miraba, con miedo. Tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados a saber, si era correcto o no decirle, pero sabia que el no se detendría no importaba cuanto intentara cambiar de tema.

–¿me dirás? ¿o tendré que recurrir a otros métodos?

—¿otros métodos? —dijo asustado. Miro de reojo la computadora no había nada extraño por ahora, a pesar de que ellos dos trabajaban en lo mismo, Judar hacia todo el trabajo siempre.

—si… —se puso de pie. — no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando… pero si me preocupa lo que esta haciendo Kougyoku… lo que les pase a ustedes no me importa… ahora me dirás… —lo tomo por el cuello.

El menor suspiro. ¿qué podía ser de malo? Le tomo de la mano y se soltó. Camino hacia la computadora y reviso algunos archivos.

—no pasa nada malo… pero si me preocupa saber la ubicación de mi hermano… y donde sea que este él, estará ella…—miro a Kouha, lucia cansado— por lo que yo tengo entendido… Alibaba le fue infiel a la señorita Kougyoku…

—no puedo creerlo…

lucia sorprendido, prácticamente sacando de su zona de confort. No podía creer lo que le acababan de decir ¿Alibaba? ¿infiel? Pero si el… esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—te digo… que eso fue lo que paso… por lo que vimos, es que le mandaron mensajes y videos a la señorita sobre eso… y todo fue un momento antes de su boda… —decía Aladdin, mirándolo serio.

—por eso huyo… necesito verla… ahora… —vibro su celular en el bolsillo; había recibido un mensaje.

 **Alibaba [11:02pm]:** ¿qué haces en Tokio? ¿encontraste a kougyoku? Necesito hablar contigo… tus hermanos están muy enojados…

Vio el mensaje, estaba ahora muy enfadado con Alibaba, necesitaba hablar con su hermana, en el fondo quería que ella le dijese que todo era mentira, que eso que le acababan de decir no era verdad. Que solo había sufrido una crisis de pánico y sintió que no estaba lista.

Se oyó la puerta, tras eso se vio entrar a un joven de cabello azul y una cicatriz en la cara entrando por ella. Hakuryuu; venia con cara molesta.

—¿encontraste a mi hermano? —dijo Aladdin poniéndose de pie.

—es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra… —respondió con resignación Hakuryuu, mirando la computadora y al peli rosado que no conocía ahí.

—¿e-entonces si estuvo…?

—si, estuvo ahí… se lo llevo la chica al parecer… muy astuta esa mujer, no logro encontrarlos… tuvieron problemas con al thamen…

—con esa mujer, te refieres a kougyoku…

Hakuryuu lo miro, y le respondió asintiéndose con la cabeza. Kouha estaba sorprendido, entonces era verdad que ella y ese hombre detestable si se llevaban bien. ¿huyo ahora con él? No eso no podía ser…

—tendremos que esperar que nos den señales de vida… —dijo una vez mas Hakuryuu, mirando la comida— y tu ¿quién eres?

—es el manager de la señorita kougyoku… y también su hermano.. —interrumpió Aladdin.

—ya veo… me disculpo por Judar, a veces solo hace cosas de aburrido… como estas… —tocio cubriéndose su boca.—

—él hablo de un sistema de seguridad caído, un celular y mi hermana…

—gracias por mirar la computadora… seguiré buscándolos…

se quedaron en silencio, no supo que decir, por alguna razón se le hacia familiar, pero no sabia de donde lo podría haber visto. el celular de Kouha volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo.

 **Alibaba [12:04am]:** iré a Japón… nos veremos pronto.

Lo que faltaba, pensó Kouha mirando el teléfono. No quería ver a Alibaba hasta poder hablar con su hermana, tenia que estar seguro… y saber toda la versión, ambas versiones de la historia… si fuese verdad, jamás lo dejaría volver a verla…

.

.

.

.

.

PD: disculpen los errores.

y ¡feliz navidad!


	9. Chapter 9

9.- ¿me gustas?

* * *

—me diste algo así como un día libre, algo que no tenia hace años… te la debo…

decía Judar, caminando por las calles. Caminaba lento, pero ya no necesitaba ayuda de parte de ella para moverse, y eso se lo agradecía a si mismo. Quería tocarla lo menos posible, tener el menos contactos posible con ella, aunque tenia que admitir, realmente le gustaba verla caminando delante de él. Ella caminaba muy bien. Sonrió de manera perversa mientras la observaba.

Ella cada tanto se volteaba a mirarlo, y él la miraba horrible para que continuar su andar. No sabia que pensar, ni como reaccionar, iba enojada delante balbuceando un montón de cosas mientras se disponía a seguir caminando; no lejos del barrio comercial, y no sabia bien como recuperaría lo que dejo escondido, si es que aun estaba ahí.

—Judar… —se detuvo en seco; miraba las tiendas con algo de miedo, le sudaban las manos, era mas que miedo, sentía pánico de acercarse a ese lugar, no quería volver ahí.

—que pasa… —la alcanzo. Pudo sentir como ella miraba con terror el lugar.

—no quiero ir… —dijo en un suspiro lleno de miedo. Se sentía realmente avergonzada, pero sus piernas no se movían, por mas que intentaba que así fuese.

—¿dónde lo dejaste? Iré por él… —se mantuvo detrás de ella, con ambas manos en el bolsillo mirando hacia a la tienda.

—no lo encontraras…

Judar suspiro en fastidio, no tenia el don de la paciencia, probablemente era lo que menos tenia en su vida; aunque con ella de verdad, que lo intentaba; de una manera extraña y muy poco consecuente en él, pero lo hacia.

La empujo bruscamente haciéndola caminar, ella lo miraba con sorpresa, en absoluto esperaba que eso pasara, pero tenia razón no encontraría el celular si ella no iba.

—pe…

—si no vas, perderemos el tiempo, y es mí día libre… camina —la seguía empujando, hasta sujetarla por el hombro y caminar con ella, usándola de soporte disimuladamente.

La tienda seguía rodeada de policías, y se mantenía cerrada. Después de todo alguien había muerto ahí. El clima helaba a mas no poder, y seguramente nevaría, en pleno diciembre.

—en teoría yo te di tu día libre… —finalmente le dijo, había llegado a la puerta trasera del lugar.

—si… y por eso me debes un helado… —dijo serio, abriendo la puerta trasera, el lugar estaba vacío y sin luz.

Kougyoku lo miro con sorpresa ¿le debía un helado? Ok, era su dinero después de todo.

—iré yo… dime dónde esta… —se apresuro Judar,

a ella le sorprendía que caminara como si nada, a pesar de que sabia que tenia una herida en su pierna, aun se sentía muy culpable por el incidente, pero de verdad que el le demostraba que todo estaba bien.

—no… espera aquí—paso corriendo por su lado, alejándose, corría hacia donde se suponía que había ocultado el aparato, al otro extremo de la tienda, en esa pequeña bodega dentro de los probadores.

Para la sorpresa de ella, y una buena sorpresa. Aun estaba ahí. Lo tomo y lo armo rápidamente, prendiendo el aparato. Espero el momento en el cual se iniciaba el teléfono y la tenue luz de la pantalla iluminaba su cara, no espero un momento más y le escribió para molestarlo.

 **Kougyoku [14:00pm]:** ya lo encontré…

Caminaba en dirección a él, podía verlo en la entrada, y pudo ver el momento exacto en el cual, el saco el celular y vio el mensaje. La luz de la pantalla iluminaba su rostro el cual dejaba ver una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Se sonrojo al saber que probamente esa sonrisa era por el mensaje que le acababa de mandar.

Creo que no lo había visto sonreír en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, en ninguno momento de esa manera tan dulce. mordió su labio inferior mientras estaba de pie, inmóvil mirándolo a la distancia, su celular vibro en su mano: había llegado un mensaje.

 **+1245*****XX [14:00pm]:** ridícula...

rio, cubriéndose la boca, se apenaba. Seguía mirándolo en el fondo, con su celular en su mano, la luz aun iluminaba su rostro, sabia que estaba escribiendo, sabia que ese mensaje era para ella, fuese lo que fuese. Era para ella. No se movería hasta sentir la vibración en su mano una vez más. Vio como el volvió a sonreír… le gustaba…

 **+1553*****XX[14:01pm]:** regresa… salgamos de aquí

—¡bruja Ren…! —le grito en el fondo.

Ella miro el mensaje y volvió a sonreír con dulzura hacia la pantalla del celular, mientras corrió en su dirección.

le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…

—¿por qué bruja? —le dijo apenas lo alcanzo.

—por loca… —la sujeto del brazo y la saco rápidamente de ahí, algo mas brusco de lo que ella hubiese esperado.

Camino alejándose de el lugar rápidamente, debían alejarse de ahí lo antes posible. Judar no quería por nada de el mundo, que esos hombres estuviesen rondando por el lugar. Ya sabia que habían cambiado de objetivo, habían dado por perdida la información, ahora era ella: su nuevo objetivo.

Mientras ella, miraba el aparato en su mano, y miraba su otra mano que era jalada por Judal, no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. Estaba preocupada.

—ya… ya estamos lejos —la soltó y siguió caminando, dejando ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella lo siguió en silencio unas cuadras, cabizbaja, pensaba en que le diría, no sabia muy bien como iniciar una conversación, pero sabia que lo que vendría ahora tendría que ser, sobre el aparato en su mano, lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras caminaba a su lado, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

—y ahora… ¿qué?

—¿qué?

—el teléfono… aquí esta… —se lo muestra con duda, lo miraba de reojo mordiendo levemente sus labios, en realidad no quería pasárselo.

—¿quieres tu teléfono de vuelta? —no le dedico ninguna mirada e intentaba no darle la real importancia. No quería verla de hecho, continuo su caminar, sin pensar mucho más, ya que, en el fondo no quería dárselo.—¿quieres ver todos tus mensajes? ¿quieres volver a tu realidad? ¿quieres…? —continuo diciendo, mientras seguía su paso con ambas manos en el bolsillo. Se escucho a si mismo diciendo tales cosas.

Ella se había quedado de pie, mirando aun el aparato en su mano. ¿en verdad quería su teléfono de vuelta? Se cuestiono y se sentía muy complicada consigo misma. Si, si se lo daba… ¿podría volver a hablar con él?

veía como él cada vez se alejaba más y más, y como la angustia se apodera aun mÁs de ella, la soledad era una sombra que la consumía de la cual había estado intentando escapar.

El recuerdo de Alibaba una vez más apareció en su mente… jugueteo con su sortija en su dedo, no se atrevía a quitarla… pero…

No… no lo quería… no quería todo eso otra vez.

corrió, y se aferro a su brazo, caminando con él, miraba el suelo, sin decirle palabra alguna, pareciendo una pareja de recién enamorados, mantuvo su silencio, un silencio que él entendió y permaneció así caminando. Un silencio que era absolutamente cómodo para los dos.

ella no estaba lista para recuperar esa parte de su vida, esa parte de ella.

Se aferro con fuerza al brazo del hombre aquí, como si eso hubiese sido lo que hizo en el momento que sus teléfonos se cambiaron, se aferro a él como pudo… no quería soltarlo… por nada.

El silencio se mantuvo, mientras el seguía caminando a su lado.

¿ese había sido el camino que escogió? ¿lo escogió a él?

Ahora, en este momento. Ella lo había escogido a él, por sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿cómo le hiciste para manejar?

Comento Judar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Una pregunta muy fuera de cualquier cosa, ella lo miro con sorpresa; pero sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce, con sus ojos brillando a mas no poder.

Para ella esa pregunta era un: quédatelo.

Una respuesta que quería, de una manera sutil, pero entendía que él no era de decir ese tipo de cosas.

El se sonrojo levemente al verla, nunca la había visto sonreír. Y debía admitir que se veía mucho mejor sonriendo, que escuchar su llanto.

—sacare la información y puedes quedártelo… —dijo tímido, mascullando su nariz con su otra mano— de todas maneras lo de Al thamen te buscaran… ya lo sabes…

—te-te... quedaras con mis problemas… —susurro—

—si, con tu teléfono… —se inclino hacia ella a hablarle, se estaba burlando.— y tu mayor problema ahora es que te quiere matar… esposa mía… —se burlo descaradamente.— eres buena para meterte en líos…

—esposa… —murmuró para si misma— ¿matar?

—al fin… —dijo con resignación— creí que no te ibas a dar cuenta nunca… mataste a uno de ellos…

—¿ah?

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.***

Kouha:

—¿cómo es posible que aun no sepan nada?

El peli rosado estaba sobre el sofá, tenia la información que quería pero no a la persona que necesitaba. Ahora que no estaba el odioso de Judar, esta gente le había colaborado un poco más, pero no mucho más.

Había pensando sobre el nombre que había visto en la computadora, y estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algunos documentos de sus hermanos, y empresas aledañas, no sabia como decirles. No sabia en realidad si les importaba o quizás ya sabían sobre eso.

Creo que en el fondo de él, creyó que era mejor idea decirle directamente a Judar.

La gente aquí se comportaba de manera extraña.

—nada… tu hermana es realmente astuta… —decía Hakuryuu, dando media vuelta en su silla en dirección a él.— cuando se trata de rastrear gente Judal sigue siendo el mejor…

Aladdin estaba un poco mas allá mirando una de las computadoras de la habitación, tomaba su barbilla pensando.

—¿qué pasa? —pregunto Kouha.

Aladdin lo miro, y le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

—solo habrá que esperar que aparezcan… si conozco a mi hermano… seguro se tomo el día, ya que no lo encontramos —comenzó a reír.

—creo lo mismo… —suspiro Hakuryuu.

—el no es profesional en lo que hace entonces… —los miraba preocupado, no podía entender porque lo dejaba hacer lo que quería, le daban demasiadas libertades a ese hombre y eso lo irritaba. Quizás que podría hacer un hombre como él a su hermana, su bella e inocente hermana, en las garras de ese hombre

—ese tipo tiene a mi hermana como pueden estar tan tranquilo.

—error… creo que tu hermana tiene a mi hermano –rio Aladdin.— si no lo encontramos es a causa de ella.

Kouha lo miro sorprendido, como estaban tan seguros de eso. No sabia que pensar es que su hermana, su kougyoku…¿no era lo que que el pensaba? Necesitaba hablar con ella con desesperación, si era verdad aquello…

Alibaba estaría aquí en los próximos días, y si, todo tendría que volver a la normalidad, hacer como si nunca conoció a ninguno de estos.

Esta gente era demasiado extraña, no podía entender aun como era que Kougyoku los conoció. O quizás los conocía desde antes…

—¿qué es lo que tanto piensas?

Le pregunto Aladdin, acercándose a él. Curioso, miraba su celular a ver si podía ver la pantalla pero le fue inútil, Kouha había dado vuelta su celular.

—sobre lo que me contaste…

—¿lo de la señorita Kougyoku y su ex prometido?

—si… —dio un suspiro, y volvió a mirar su celular. Había recibido un mensaje.

 **Alibaba [15:01pm]:** tengo unas reuniones importantes a las cuales asistir, estaré allá la próxima semana… si ves a Kougyoku, dile que… me espere…

—oh ese es…

Kouha le tapo la boca rápidamente, no quería que el otro hombre en la habitación se enterara de algo que no le importaba. Lo miro con furia, y Aladdin entendió.

—te puedo ayudar… —dijo Aladdin, mirándolo serio.

—¿ayudar en que? —le dijo molesto, nada le podía quitar el mal sabor de boca que le provocaba esta gente.

—en averiguar que es lo que ocurrió en verdad, no soy tan bueno como mi hermano… pero puedo ayudar —le mostro su celular.

—¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes?

Creyó que al fin le dirían, Aladdin lo observo algo incrédulo y le sonrió. Sentía que se estaban burlando de él, y eso lo irritaba montones.

—lo entenderás luego… ¡pero mientras, tenemos una semana!

Kouha suspiro, resignado, no había caso que siguiese luchando contra la corriente. Mejor que se lo llevase, y ya si podía averiguar que era lo que había pasado.

Seria fabuloso.

Aun así, necesitaba ver a su hermana, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Vieron como Hakuryuu se ponía de pie, y llamaba por teléfono. Aladdin lo miro preocupado, y en el fondo Kouha también lo estaba. Se acerco a ellos quienes aun permanecían sentados en el sofá.

—la organización… se esta moviendo.

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

Judal/Kougyoku:

—¿y tu no tienes que trabajar hoy? —El pelinegro le decía arqueando una ceja, mientras la veía sacar unas prendas de un estante.

—mañana. —le dijo sin prestarle real atención.

estaba molesto ¿en que momento había terminando en una tienda? Acompañándola de compras. Se había vendido por el helado de durazno, que si, sabia bien y lo disfrutaba en este mismo momento, mientras estaba sentado en una pequeña sala de espera, o eso creía. Ella se había ido al probador con un montón de prendas; esto se venia para largo.

Se dejo estar en el sofá, disfrutando de su helado, la gente lo miraba, sentía que hasta cierto punto llamaba la atención. Hacia algunos años que no salía de esta manera, a hacer nada.

Se sentía bien…

Miro el helado en sus manos, y sonrió, lo lamio una vez mas y la vio salió del probador… desvió su mirada levemente sonrojado. No se permitía a si mismo que alguien le gustara tanto, giro sus ojos un momento , seguro Aladdin estaría disfrutando esto…

—date la vuelta… —pronuncio él, lamiendo su helado. Intentada con toda sus fuerzas que no se notara que si, en realidad tenia interés en verla.

La chica había salido con unos pantalones negros, bastante ajustados. Y una camiseta de color rosa.

—¿Se ve bien? Necesito unos jeans… —dijo mirando su parte trasera, mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¿de verdad puedes dudar que algo se te vea bien? —se puso de pie, algo frustrado. Ya había terminado de comer, se coloco las manos en los bolsillos y le sonrió, mas perverso que nunca. Algo que ella no había visto.— ¿prefieres que te diga que estas gorda?

Kougyoku se sorprendió, y luego de un momento entendió lo que acababan de decirle. Se vio algo indecisa o mas bien asustada. Dudado mucho de si misma, jugaba con sus manos y lo miraba de reojo.

—¿estoy gorda? —Se angustio un momento.

—quizás… —se le acerco y le pico la frente molesto— con lo que has llorado y lo poco que has comido… ¿tu que crees bruja? Hay cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse ahora…

—¿puede ser? Lo sé… pero… —dudaba tanto de si misma últimamente, de su apariencia sobre todo. Que en su trabajo, por desgracia lo era todo.

El ni siquiera imagina la presión con la que tenia que vivir día a día con que le dijesen algo así, o que no fuese lo suficientemente bonita para tal campaña o portada. Todas sus inseguridades habían vuelto con lo que le había sucedió con su ex prometido, levanto su mirada para observarlo directamente, tenia una duda, una duda desde la mañana.

—y-yo… yo te bese… —murmuro.

—lo sé.

—¿no te importo? ¿ni siquiera te molesto?

—¿es tan importante? —suspiro en fastidio. Se dio media vuelta y decidió salir de ahí. No había pensando sobre eso, ni un solo momento. ¿le había molestado? Tenia otras cosas más en las cuales preocuparse.

Miro con atención el alrededor a ver si podía ver algo extraño moviéndose, saco su celular y vio la hora. Levanto su vista y observo con atención cada cámara de seguridad del lugar. Kougyoku lo empujo al pasar por el mismo lugar.

—me llevare todo esto… —paso por su lado rápidamente, su voz se oía quebrada.

Hizo un mohín, y camino tras ellas. No diría nada más, con ella pareciese que todo lo que decía era peor de lo que creía, no sabia bien como tratarla. Pero le sabia mal, le sabia muy mal… sentir que estaba triste.

—¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

—es tu día libre… dime tú… —le dijo sin mucho animo, la chica, mientras pagaba. Tomo las bolsas que ya eran bastantes y se dispuso a caminar. Sin mirarlo.

No podía, no podía encontrarse con su mirada, se sentía humillada. No quería que la viese llorar, y que el supiese que él era el causante de sus lagrimas…

—en esta época hay decoraciones… de los parques… vamos a verlas… llevo años sin ir a verlas

le tomo la mano y le quito parte de las bolsas, caminando delante. Le incomodaba que ella, no lo mirase. No creyó que eso le molestaría tanto… era más fácil hablar con ella solo por mensajes.

Caminaron bastante tiempo en silencio, mientras ya se había hecho de noche, las luces comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad, que prácticamente era una ciudad que nunca dormía. Miraba cada tanto su celular por alguna advertencia, y con la cantidad de gente que había no se sentía seguro. Pero lo que mas le molestaba ahora, era otra cosa…

Era la mujer delante de él, no lo miraba. No le dirigía la palabra, a pesar de que el le hablase. Se estaba volviendo loco, mientras pensaba…

Llegaron a la gran plaza, decorada con la cantidad enormes de luces navideñas, era hermoso. La cantidad de parejas que caminaban por las rutas seleccionadas para poder observar tal espectáculo.

—es lindo… —dijo sorprendida, caminando algo mas rápido en dirección.

—al menos eso si te gusto… —dijo para si mismo de mala gana, siguiéndola.

—toma… —se giro hacía él, estirándole la mano. En ella, el teléfono celular.

—¿qué? Me dijiste antes que no querías devolverlo… —le arqueo una ceja, no entendía en que momento había cambiado de opinan.

Ella mantenía su cabeza baja, mirando su teléfono, no se atrevía a levantar , no estaba segura, estaba aterrada. Pero… a ella, él ya le gustaba.

Lo mejor, quizás. Era dejarlo, ahí… que no avanzara más de ese; gustar.

—no entiendo que quieres bruja…

—tu no entiendes… tu me gustas… y es mejor que se quede ahí —dijo en un murmullo, aun que había bajado el teléfono, aunque aun lo tenia en sus manos. Había sacado el valor dentro de ella para decir aquello, aquello que quizás terminaría con sus sentimientos por él.

Levanto su mirada, lentamente. Quería ver como reaccionaba a eso, pero lo veía sorprendido delante de ella, sus ojos, recién se daba cuenta de el color de ojos, que bellos eran, como un rubí que brillaba en la noche. No podía dejar de mirarlo… pero él, solo balbuceaba algo sin poder decirle nada, vio el momento exacto en el cual, enmarcaba una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

—toma… —le sujeto su mano a la fuerza y le paso el teléfono, se dio media vuelta y decidió caminar, alejándose de él, antes que el siquiera pudiese pronunciar algo.

¿qué había pasado aquí? Miro su mano con el celular, se fue antes de que el si quiera pudiese formular alguna pregunta, no había alcanzado a procesar lo que aquella mujer le había dicho.

¿le gustaba? ¿cómo?

él, solo quería protegerla de todo…

—mierda…

ya era tarde, se le había perdido de vista. Corrió en la misma dirección empujando a la gente, lo bueno de ese lugar es que solo había, un solo camino por el cual seguir. Tenia que topársela en algún momento.

—bruja… —dijo buscándola con la mirada, venia algo agitado, y la pierna le comenzaba a doler otra vez. La vio en el centro de la plaza, donde había mas luces, seguramente se quedo impresionando mirándolo.

—esto esta muy lindo…

—no te alejes de mi así, te puede pasar algo… —cogió hacia ella, le había dolido bastante correr para alcanzarla.

—perdóname… –se acerco a sujetarlo, ahora se sentía terrible— tu pierna… te duele… es que al final, lo único que hago es… provocarle molestias a todos…

—tonta… —le acaricio la mejilla, su piel estaba fría.

—ya lo sé…

—no te alejes nunca… —se inclino lo suficiente, sujetándola por el rostro, abrió su boca y ya. Había juntando sus labios con los de ella, empujando levemente con su lengua su boca para abrirla.

Pudo sentir un leve sabor salado en su boca, eran las lagrimas de ella. Acaricio su cabello y profundizo su beso, pudo oír un suspiro en sus labios, ella le estaba correspondiendo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando

¡¿qué rayos estaba pasando?!

A lo lejos, dos sombras lo observaban…

—después de todo… Judar ya te olvido… —se oyó decir de una de esas sombras.

.

.

.

.

PD: disculpen los errores.


	10. Chapter 10

Resignación.

* * *

El frío era más intenso, las luces los iluminaban tenuemente mientras continuaban besándose, quería continuar.

Era demasiado agradable, sus suaves labios, esa sensación tan cálida… que no sentía hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia, algo tan suave, como ahora lo era, ella.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió cruzar por su espalda. Y una mala sensación se apodero de él, el miedo, y unas enormes ganas de huir, de huir de ese lugar.

Alguien los observaba, alguien… que era aterrador.

La empujo suavemente desde sus hombros, y comenzó a mirar su entorno, observando con lentitud, si podía identificar aunque fuese por un instante, esa mirada; que era esta sensación de terror que invadía su cuerpo.

Detuvo sus hermosos ojos color rubí, en ella. Un segundo extra.

Podía ver su preocupación en su rostro, no podía recordar desde hacia cuanto no veía esa mirada en alguien.

Miro hacia un costado. Aquella sensación había desaparecido. ¿se habrían ido? No, no estaba seguro de aquello… aun estaba allí.

Sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, y un suave contacto se poso nuevamente en sus labios. Era muy dulce.

ella le sonrió.

—¿por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunta ella.

Se sorprendió, a pesar de eso le dio una sonrisa torcida. La mantenía tomada por los hombros y se acerco lo suficiente para decirle al oído.

—me la debías… yo no olvido nada…

Sensual, quizás como él solo podía serlo, se erizo y un como un toque eléctrico recorrido desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros, sonrojándose.

disfruto la reacción de ella, y sabia que no se lo esperaba. Sonrió una vez más, perverso.

Se disponía a salir de ahí, la pierna de verdad que le dolía y ya necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba sentarse y revisar su herida… sentía la sangre que comenzaba a aparecer atreves de su pantalón; se había esforzado más de lo que debía.

un sonido ensordecedor retumbo en la plaza, los gritos movieron a las masas de personas que estaban en aquella concurrida calle.

El pánico se apodero del lugar.

Unos balazos, fueron lo que se oyó, y un grito y seguramente, una persona muerta era lo mínimo que se podía esperar.

Kougyoku, sujeto a Judal por los brazos, aterrada.

Lo miro, a ver si podía recibir alguna señal de parte de él, pero no… él estaba inmóvil, mirando de donde provenía semejante alboroto, con lo que parecía ser terror en sus ojos.

Alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, desde la zona del incidente.

Una mujer, de largo cabello rosa pálido…

—¡Judal… ha pasado tiempo… ahora la matare a ella! —se oía el grito desde el fondo, levanto su arma y los apunto a los lejos.

—muévete… —le susurro con pánico kougyoku, moviéndolo con brusquedad.

Él no reaccionaba, no le quedaba opción, lo jalo con toda su fuerza y comenzó a correr empujándolo; tenia esperanza de poder llegar a la multitud y ahí perderse de esa mujer, que era aterradora.

Una bala rozo su brazo, cerro sus ojos ante el dolor, pero poco le importo, necesitaba seguir corriendo, miro hacia atrás, la mujer no los seguía, y tampoco la podía ver ya.

—¡Judal!

—no puedo correr más… —se sujetaba la pierna, en una queja. Se sentía miserable, realmente miserable…

La sangre ya se asomaba por su pantalón, estaba preocupada, pero debía de salir de ahí.

Paso su brazo por sobre su hombro y decidió que la usara de muleta, irían mas lento pero, se moverían, no podía quedarse ahí, estaba aterrada.

Mientras él, se sentía cada vez mas débil, se aferraba al teléfono en su mano y al hombro de la mujer que lo ayudaba a caminar, la miraba de reojo como podía.

El mundo le daba vueltas…

—no te desmayes por favor…

fue lo último que alcanzo a oír, todo lo oía a los lejos, y la voz de ella cada vez se oía aun más distante. Sus ojos pesaban, solo quería cerrarlos, ya no podía más, solo quería dormir.

Dormir un poco, hacia demasiado frio.

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **Hakuryuu:**

Los tres hombres caminaban por la calle, habían oído unos gritos a los lejos. Hakuryuu había corrido a la escena, asustado y, sin entender mucho que era lo que había ocurrido, pero era peor de lo que creía…

¿en verdad habían sido ellos los que habían ocasionado tal cosa?

Esto era un atentado… uno muy aterrador, del cual ellos no se habían enterado…

Esto no es lo que se había robado Judal, esto es otra cosa.

¿quién tomaría la responsabilidad por semejante acto?

Rasco su cabeza, no sabia que más pensar, tenia esperanza alguna de ver a Judar metido en esto, pero tampoco estaba, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Veía a la gente correr a su alrededor, aun se podían oír gritos y las sirenas estaban rodeado el lugar, la policía y las ambulancias ya habían llegado.

Y ya, estaba todo cercado.

Aladdin corrió hacia él, agitado. Junto a él venia Kouha caminando, un poco mas distante.

Habían logrado pasar antes de que cercaran el lugar, Hakuryuu buscaba alguna pista para poder entender que era lo que había ocurrido aquí… pero no había nada.

Uno de los policía se acerco a ellos…

—ustedes no pueden estar aquí.

Hakuryuu saco algo de su abrigo y se lo mostro al señor, acto seguido lo dejo avanzar sin mayor problema, antes de irse lo tomo por el hombro, necesitaba respuestas, y quizás este hombre se las podía dar. —una consulta… —fue lo que dijo, y el hombre entendió rápidamente, que era lo que buscaba el joven.

—si señor, la información que hemos recaudado es la siguiente… —el hombre parecía cansado, pero con solo la mirada, había entendido todo.

el policía saco una libreta y comenzó a hablarle a los tres chicos delante de él.

—ustedes tienen permiso para estar aquí… que curioso —dice Kouha sin mucho interés, mirando los cuerpos en el suelo. Eran varios— que masacre…

—unos hombres y una mujer, comenzaron a disparar a diestras y siniestras… de un momento a otro se detuvieron y decidieron irse…

—¿algún dato físico sobre ellos? —pregunto Hakuryuu.

—la mujer tenia cabello rosado… bastante alta… los otros llevaban mascaras —miraba la libreta el hombre.— esa es toda la información que hemos podido recolectar sobre los testigos… hasta ahora.

—comprendo… —dice dando un suspiro, y mirando a los otros dos que lo acompañaban.— regresemos…

—¿qué? Dijiste que quizás encontraríamos a mi hermana aquí… —le responde molesto Kouha.

—ya huyeron… agradece que ninguno de los cuerpos, es tu hermana.

Paso junto a él y Aladdin lo siguió, y hasta ese momento Kouha ni siquiera había pensando en la posibilidad de que alguno, de esos cuerpos pudiese haber sido su hermana.

Miro aterrado la situación, y luego siguió a los otros dos que iban mas adelante.

—ellos deben estar bien… a pesar de que el celular de Judal marco que estaban aquí… ya habían huido… —le sonríe Aladdin, Kouha lucia realmente preocupado.

El celular vibro en su bolsillo.

 **+6281****XX [21:00pm]:** Judal me conto que estabas en su casa… dile a su hermano que estamos bien. Tengo miedo de decir algo más… me comunicare luego.

Había recibido un mensaje de un numero desconocido, parecía que era kougyoku por la manera de escribir… pero no estaba seguro de aquello…

—la señorita kougyoku te escribió… —sonrió Aladdin, mirando el teléfono.

—¿qué?

Hakuryuu se acerco, observaba la pantalla junto a ellos.

—¿cómo estas seguro que es ella? —a Kouha lo irritaba cada vez más todo esto.

—porque te lo manda de un numero desconocido, es el celular de mi hermano… deben estar juntos…

—lo están… —comento Hakuryuu.— si no los encontramos, es porque, Judal se dedico tanto a que no pudiesen ubicarla a ella, que no podemos encontrarlo a él… porque están juntos.

se mordió el labio, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos, este país congelaba y pronosticaban nieve para esta noche, siguió caminando siguiendo a los otros.

Ya no valía la pena cuestionarse mas cosas, ahora si ese mensaje era de ella, estaba seguro ella estaba involucrada, mas de lo que quisiera admitirlo.

¿si no puedes con ellos úneteles? No… aunque estaba apunto de ceder.

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **Judal:**

la luz se filtraba por sus pupilas, le molestaba, se cubrió con su ante brazo, su vista se fue acostumbrando y solo podía ver el techo, era un lugar que conocida… se encontraba boca arriba en una cama, su cama…

suspiro y miro atentamente el lugar, era el departamento que actualmente estaba utilizando kougyoku.

se fijo en si mismo, y se encontró solo llevando una camiseta blanca y más abajo… sin pantalones…

solo sus bóxer negro, se avergonzó levemente, pero tenia la pierna con un vendaje nuevo…

seguramente fue ella… sonrió, ya no le dolía tanto como lo recordaba.

pudo ver que habían vendas alrededor, recordó parte de lo ocurrido hacia quizás… ¿cuánto? Estaba casi seguro de que ella estaba herida…

—¡bruja! ¡kougyoku!

Grito, no podía recordar como habían llegado ahí, y podría apostar que ella estaría con él, tenia que estar con él… se le revolvió el estomago solo al pensar lo que había ocurrido.

Pensar que ahora, él estaba solo en ese lugar.

No oía respuesta, y comenzó a preocuparse; se levanto de la cama con dificultad y camino como pudo hacia la sala.

—Kougyoku…

murmuro, pero no podía encontrarla. No era un lugar mucho mas grande, a pesar de que era de concepto abierto. Pudo ver vendajes sobre la pequeña mesa delante del sofá; con eso estaba seguro.

Ella estaba herida también.

Corrió a la habitación con algo de dolor, cogió bruscamente las frazadas de sobre la cama y las lanzo al suelo, buscando con desesperación el celular, encontró el aparato, que para su sorpresa era el de ella, aun en su poder.

 **+5889*****XX [22:10pm]:** ¿dónde estas?

Puso atención al ruido del lugar ¿podría ser que esa mujer no se haya llevado el teléfono? No podía ser…

No escucho nada, pero tampoco recibía respuesta. El tiempo se le hacia eterno y comenzaba a desesperarse. Volvió a la sala y miro por la ventana, tenia miedo hasta de mirar por ella.

Nevaba afuera, nevaba con fuerza. Esta era la tormenta que habían pronosticado. Golpeo la ventana con sus dedos, los nervios estaba jugando en su contra.

Se sentó y prendió el televisor, aun estaba en las noticias el incidente del cual había escapado, y lo habían catalogado como un atentado. se fastidio mordiendo su labio, aun estaba preocupado, no sabia si los habían seguido.

Decidió marcar el teléfono, luego de unos tonos de marcado, hasta que al fin le contesto.

Era la voz de ella, que tranquilidad sentía al oírla.

—¿dónde estas? ¿por qué no respondías?

—¿qué? No vi el mensaje… lo siento.

—¿dónde estas? Iré por ti. —le dijo notoriamente molesto.

—no, no, no… debes descansar estabas con fiebre… no pasa nada…

—¿dónde estas? Por tercera vez…

—estoy en el mercado… ya iré de vuelta a casa, no había comida y la tormenta y tenia miedo de salir…

se quedo en silencio un momento, ella también tenia miedo pero aun así fue capaz de moverse…

—trae duraznos… —finalmente dijo.

—traeré —se escucho una risita detrás.

—¿estas herida?

Pudo oír el silencio de parte de ella ahora, logro preocuparlo.

—algo… nada importante… ya, hare las compras y regreso. ¡Hablamos luego!

Corto la llamada ¿ella le había cortado la llamada? se molesto un tanto y dejo el teléfono sobre el sofá y se acostó en el, pasando suevamente sus manos por sobre su flequillo, manteniéndolo ahí.

Cerro los ojos, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Toco sus labios para luego mirar su mano derecha sobre él, aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Kougyoku en él.

Su piel…

No sabia hasta que punto podía llegar… no quería sentir nada. Se había prometido así mismo nunca más volver a sentir algo.

Pero apareció, con un golpe en el estomago, y le cambio todo eso de un día para otro. Y era literal… le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Comenzó a reír, cubriéndose el rostro. Sonó el celular y era un mensaje, creyó que seguramente era ella, pero no… para su sorpresa.

 **Kouha [22:45pm]:** ¿esta kougyoku ahí? ¿Están bien?

Miro el mensaje y sonrió divertido, era el mocoso. Se fijo que había dos mensaje antes, Kougyoku debió mandar un mensaje desde el teléfono. ¿y el otro?

Lo leyó, y sonrió perverso. Eso se iba a poner bueno… ya quería ver a la bruja intentando solucionar eso…

Sintió algo de pena por ella…

Miro el techo concentrado, pensando. ¿pena?

Sobre su cabeza, estaba el pañuelo que ella llevaba en su cuello, lo tomo y lo dejo caer sobre su cara, cerrado sus ojos, sintiendo el leve contando de la suave tela sobre su piel, inhalo su aroma, el perfume de aquella mujer, le gustaba. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, solo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión de fondo. No sabia que era lo que sentía por esa niña.

Era una niña, para él eso era. Siempre que la miraba por donde fuese, el único instinto que tenia… era protegerla.

No quería… que alguien mas sufriera lo que el sufrió, la humillación que la han hecho vivir…

Pero…

Entonces ¿por qué la beso? Aarg, seguía disfrutando del aroma del pañuelo sobre su rostro. No estaba arrepentido de besarla, de hecho estuvo la gran parte del día sacándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza, en el fondo quería hacerlo. En ese momento solo quería aferrarse a ella… a ese menudo cuerpo que le gustaba tener entre sus brazos…

Era una niña. Se volvió a repetir en su mente, abriendo sus ojos bruscamente.

Oyó la puerta, se tenso su cuerpo y se acerco a la puerta corriendo, podía ser cualquier persona…. Los estaban buscando.

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **Kougyoku:**

miraba el cielo mientras caminaba con las bolsas en sus manos, hacia un frio de cual quizás, jamás había sentido en su vida. Este país era completamente descocido para ella, y si no fuese por Judar, el tope del idioma seria mucho peor… él había sido un gran soporte para ella, desde que llego, y no se arrepentía de nada, por ahora.

Nevaba cada vez mas fuerte, y ella solo lamentaba no haber traído ni si quiera un paraguas. Las manos las tenia congeladas con el peso de las bolsas, tenia algo de miedo de andar por la calle, y cada vez que llegaba a una esquina, cruzaba con pánico de saber si alguien podría salir o estar escondido ahí.

Miro su celular y sonrió con el mensaje que no había leído anteriormente, el mensaje que causo que el la llamara, le dolía el brazo, y no recordaba en que momento le había dado algo… aunque haya sido solo un roce… había sangrado bastante, no sabia que iba a hacer, mañana tenia que ir a trabajar, y no se podía presentar con una herida.

La tenia preocupada, y hasta desanimada, quizás solo por eso, podía perder la oportunidad de ganar alguna otra campaña. Suspiro algo resignada, lo importante ahora era, que ellos estaban bien. Tenia que pensar positivo.

Se detuvo un momento, era la entrada a los departamentos, miro hacía atrás. Tenia tanto miedo de si quiera imaginarse que alguien la pudiese estar siguiendo. Miro otra vez, pero esta vez hacia arriba, miro la cámara de seguridad del poste de luz de la esquina. Últimamente hasta a eso le tenia miedo.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras y entro a la recepción, el lugar ahí estaba tan cálido. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, seguramente era él, aunque no creyó haberse demorado lo suficiente como para que él la volviese a llamar, puso el teléfono en su oído.

—¿diga?

No oía nada desde el otro lado del teléfono, una respiración y una risa de una mujer.

—¿Judal?

Ya no podía oír nada, la risa había cesado. —¿Judal? —dijo aquella voz.

Kougyoku se quedo paralizada, era la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Estas vivo? ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿por qué no me buscaste? ¿por qué lo mataste?

La peli rosada no sabia que responder a eso… pudo oír una risa mas detrás de todas esas preguntas.—¿no tienes miedo niña? Deberías…

La voz era sombría, todo era para cuestionarse…

¿confiar?

—no confíes en él, te hará daño pequeña… te abandonara, como a mí… —dijo entre risas.

la llamada se corto, y se quedo de pie, en la entrada con el teléfono en su oído. Corrió hacia dirección a la puerta, le temblaban las manos y no podía escoger la llave adecuada para abrir la puerta.

¿no podía tener un día normal?

Estaba aterrada, al fin logro abrir la puerta y entro rápidamente, vio a Judal frente a ella, apunto de atacarla.

—yo…

no podía dejar de mirarlo ahí frente, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la llamada de hacia solo un momento. Esa llamada era para él, no para ella… solo fue casualidad. Solo había sido casualidad.

¿no tienes miedo?

Si, si tenia miedo.

había tirando todo al piso en el momento de entrar, camino hacía a él, y se apoyo en su pecho, tímidamente, cubriendo su rostro, para la sorpresa de él, que no se esperaba aquella reacción.

Estaba empapada, suavemente tomo una de sus manos, y noto lo fría que estaba; temblaba mientras aun ocultaba su rostro en él.

Le preocupaba que estuviese temblando, le quito el abrigo sin ninguna resistencia de parte de ella.

—bruja… quítate la ropa.

Levanto su vista, a las palabras que le había dicho, no sintió ninguna mala intención en ellas, solo preocupación. Con él, no se sentía sola.

Quería confiar plenamente en él. Después de eso…

Levanto sus manos y acaricio su cuello, el cerro los ojos al sentir el frio tacto de los dedos de ella en su cuello, pero no la alejo. Sus ojos estaban posados en ella, solo en ella… mientras lo miraba e intentaba leer más allá de esa mirada inestable que el mostraba, esa miraba color sangre…

—yo…

—tu… a ti te debería dar algo de miedo quedarte a solas con un hombre…

—no, contigo no tengo miedo… —le sonrió al fin. No sabia como comentarle lo que le acaba de pasar.

—quítate la ropa, estas empapada —le dio una sonrisa torcida en respuesta.

tomo con ambas manos su camiseta y comenzó a levantársela por la cabeza, para la sorpresa de él. No esperaba por nada del mundo que ella hiciese eso, delante de él…

apretó sus puños, y en su interior se maldijo.

—no… no hagas eso…

ella lo miro de reojo y sonrió burlándose.

—no juegues conmigo bruja, solo eres una niña…

—¿niña? Yo creo que no tenemos…

el teléfono de ella volvió a sonar, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y el miedo nuevamente comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No podía respirar y su pecho se apretaba, temblaba nuevamente.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba aterrada.

El lo noto y rápidamente la abrazo con fuerza, no sabia lo que le pasaba pero la interrogaría luego, no soportaba verla llorar, tomo el teléfono y contestando.

—al fin logre encontrarte…

—¿Hakuryuu?

—si idiota…

.

.

.

.

pd: disculpen los errores.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.- Y ya para que negarlo...**

* * *

 **advertencia: Lemmon.**

* * *

—¿por qué demonios no viniste antes?

—no te enfades Hakuryuu… me tome el día

—claro…

—jajajajaja me dieron en la pierna… así que no servía para nada, cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer

—¡¿qué te hirieron en la pierna?!

Se oyó en el fondo a Aladdin, gritando si Judal estaba bien, quitándole el teléfono a Hakuryuu.

—¿hermano? ¿Estas bien? ¿te paso algo?

—todo bien enano… no fue en lo de hoy… fue otro incidente…

se escuchaba como se peleaban el teléfono, unos gritos por acá, y uno que otro golpe, se podía oír a Kouha luchando con Aladdin, para conseguir el aparato.

—¡¿animal?! ¡¿mi hermana esta contigo?! ¡¿esta bien?! ¡Si le hiciste algo yo te mato….!

—¿es Kouha? —decía kougyoku, aun entre lagrimas.

—¿por qué kougyoku esta llorando? ¿Le hiciste algo bastardo?

—no… hablamos luego.

Corto la llamada, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. Ese había sido el momento preciso par cortar la comunicación con ellos, cerro los ojos un momento y tiro el teléfono a una silla, no quería mas con el, por hoy. Miro a kougyoku, quien aun se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus dedos, en la pequeña sala del lugar. La observo un momento más, quería intuir porque… si, porque. Ese llanto había sido de miedo, y tenia que haber motivo para él. se iba a acercar a ella, cuando lo interrumpió, cruzando su mirada.

—ya sé… te contare… —Estornudo.

si, en teoría era precisamente lo que quería oír de parte de ella, pero ahora. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes, se acerco de todas maneras hacía a ella, y la jalo del brazo, unos gritos quejándose escaparon, pero la arrastro con él riendo, dirigiéndose al baño y tirándola hacia dentro, con tan poco tacto, como lo era generalmente.

—Quítate la ropa.

Dijo en seco. Sin mirarla si quiera, la sorpresa en ella fue inminente. Y no estaba segura que era lo que debía hacer, dudo un momento, no le temía, estaba segura que él jamás se atrevería a hacer algo más, de lo que ya había ella misma, permitido. Tomo indecisa las prendas de su ropa, y en ese momento lo noto, aun estaba mojada, estaba empapada. Levanto su vista y noto que la miraba por el rabillo, para luego darle una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de perversión.

En ese mismo momento, temió por ella.

Él disfrutaba el momento, pero si había algo que lo podía poner de mal humor, era sin duda alguna, la inseguridad, la poca decisión de hacer o no las cosas. Lo volvía loco el hecho de que… ella… arg…

—¿me temes?

—No —dijo suave y provocativamente, si él quería jugar, jugaría el mismo juego.

Tomo su prenda y se la quito, muy para la sorpresa de él. estaba jugando con ella, y no creyó que ella sería capaz.

Al quitar su ropa, solo quedo con una pequeña camiseta de primera piel, de tiras color lila y sin ropa interior, algo que noto inmediatamente, gruño ligeramente.

Ella Pozo ambas manos en su cintura, y le sonrió a él. era bastante provocadora cuando quería, y ella lo sabía. Vio que sorprendió, y que no podía apartar su mirada de sobre ella.

No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería.

La tomo fuertemente por una de sus muñecas, acercándola, con duda, su instinto era él que se estaba moviendo por el.

—¿me temes? —dijo ella.

La voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras no podía apartar la mirada de sobre ella, soltándola rápidamente como, si quemara. Le dio otra sonrisa.—no, yo no le temo a nada. Y menos a una niña.

y se dio media vuelta, apartándose. Salió de la habitación, sutilmente acalorado.

Se repitió a si mismo, es una niña. Y se fue a sentar al sofá, mirando la televisión. Se percato de si mismo un momento, el andaba tranquilamente en bóxer por la casa y ella no le había dicho nada, se sonrojo otra vez, y su incomodad, fue aun más que antes.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones. En ese momento escucho el sonido de la ducha y el aroma a vapor que comenzaba a salir. Tomo su celular, él que era originalmente de él, después de todo, tenia que ponerse al día de alguna manera, tenia que trabajar o Hakuryuu lo mataría, rio pensando en esa posibilidad.

Quizás ahora, no sería tan malo.

Reviso la pantalla, y las llamadas. Había una de un numero diferente. Un numero de un… no puede ser. Miro hacia la puerta del baño, ella un se estaba duchando. Creía entender que fue lo que le había pasado, y la razón de su miedo.

Pero ahora… necesitaba saber que fue lo que le dijeron.

Reviso los documentos que robo, y se aseguro de que aun estuviesen ahí, y así era. Lo que decía, y los involucrados en él, aquello, aun no ocurría. —estos nombres… se me hace en parte familiar… —dijo para si mismo leyendo el teléfono. Toco su pierna y recordó el primer incidente. —kougyoku…

lamentaba haberla involucrado en todo esto, y bueno, tenia que admitir que el hecho de que a ella no le molestara, le gustaba mucho, le recordaba a alguien...

se lamio sus labios, y lo mordió.

Quería besarla nuevamente, sus ganas fueron sorpresivas, solo quería y ya. La vio salir del baño con una toalla y cruzar rápidamente hacia el cuarto. Rió y siguió leyendo unos documentos en el celular.

Tenia que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

—podrías ponerte ropa…

la oyó decir desde la habitación. Rio para si mismo al oírla y ya no podía seguir mirando el celular concentrado.

—¿y que si no quiero? Es mi casa

—pe-pero…

—¿ahora te importa? Tú me sacaste la ropa…

—¡si! ¡Pero… era tu herida!

—ya, sal… —dijo en un suspiro, dejando el celular de lado y esperando que se dignara a parecer, a él también le incomodaba de cierta manera andar así, pero su ropa estaba en el cuarto.

Kougyoku estaba en la habitación, aun desnuda, con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. estaba nerviosa sabiendo que Judar estaba en la sala, le dolía el brazo… y aun no sabia que haría con eso, mañana en su trabajo. Miro su ropa, tenia que tener algo que ponerse de lo que compro, algo que pudiese…

Si tenia una idea… una idea aterradora, y podía traerle problemas. Y sobre todo no resultar como lo tendría que ser desde un comienzo…

—con esto seguro logro que se vista… ya que al parecer le repelo… —dijo amargamente tragando saliva, dudado su decisión. Pensando que seguramente no lograba que se vistiese, si no que, terminara de quitarse la ropa.

miro hacia la puerta, y se coloco la pequeña camisola de color negro sobre su cuerpo, la suave tela le daba una bella forma, ajustándose a su menuda figura, a cada curva de su cuerpo. Solo la llegaba a cubrir hasta un poco mas debajo de su entre pierna, y su parte trasera.

Miro un pantalón ligero de dentro de closet de color negro, y lo tomo. Atravesó la puerta y se cruzo por la sala, Judar miraba su teléfono, sin prestarle atención.

—¿te pondrás ropa?

La escucho decir, pero no levanto su vista del teléfono. Su voz sonaba provocativa y eso, le erizaba la piel y prefería ignorarla.

—¿me escuchaste?

—si… pero no me quiero vestir. —suspiro.— me duele menos la pierna así.

ese fue un gran punto para ella, y la culpa.

—¡ponte ropa!

Levanto su vista y la vio, se sonrojo inmediatamente. Pestaño un par de veces y bajo nuevamente la vista a su celular.

Le quito el celular y lo miro con reproche, ella también estaba incomoda.

—devuélvelo. —dijo amenazante. Sin si quiera posar la mirada en ella.

—no lo haré… —le sonrió, tan dulce pero se burlaba descaradamente de él.

La sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia él, cayo sobre sus rodillas, mejor dicho sobre él, apoyándose sobre el sillón. Sus enormes ojos color ámbar, demostraban lo sorprendida que estaba. El la sujeto por la cintura con firmeza, realmente no quería quitárselo, quería tomarla para él, pero no, no podía hacer eso… solo le quito el teléfono colocándose de pie.

—Judal…

—bruja… eres una niña. —se alejo, dándole la espalda. No tenia mucho mas donde huir, si se lo cuestionaba.

lo miraba de espalda, era atractivo. Así tal como estaba, en ropa interior para ella, si ya que se negaba tanto a vestirse, era así, para ella, si lo miraba bien, era un poco más alto que Alibaba que era el único hombre con el que había estado en su vida, y sus piernas y cuerpo era mucho mas tonificado, se mordió el labio y se sonrojo levemente.

No podía evitar, pensar esas cosas. Se rasco levemente la frente, intentando di variar completamente un momento, pero no lo logro, o bueno en realidad no quería, iba a seguir mirando sentada ahí, si el no se movía.

—probablemente tengo la misma edad que tu… —dijo ella al fin, haciendo un pequeño puchero en modo de burla, se sentó en el sofá y se quedo mirando la televisión.

Se sentía frustrada, y no entendía por que. él le gustaba, pero… al parecer ella no a él.

Se giro poco a poco al mirarla, sorprendido de una manera un tanto, incomoda.

—¿qué edad tienes? ¿19? Quizás…

—tengo 25

se quedo en silencio, sin observarla, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, sentía algo de lo que podía llamarse, satisfacción al haber oído eso, si, él era mayor, pero por mucho menos de lo que creía…

—supongo que tu tienes aproximadamente lo mismo ¿no?

—vieja bruja —se giro y rió.

—¿queeee? Vieja bruja, no me digas así. —Se puso de pie caminando hacia él, lanzándole los pantalones a la cara— ¡ahora vístete!

Sujeto lo que le llego en su rostro, y sonrió.

—¿qué pretendes?

–¿de que cosa?

—tu ropa… ¿por qué te pones algo tan sexy? ¿quieres que te mire? ¿quieres provocarme?

Cambio radicalmente el tema, ella le gustaba también… y ya no tenia excusa de… no quería tener excusas alguna, que le importara.

Se sonrojo a mas no poder, pues no tenia respuesta clara para eso.

Abría su boca para articular palabra, palabras que no lograba salir, tenia tantas ideas dentro de su cabeza que ninguna lograba escupir por su boca, solo se había quedo mirándolo, mientras balbuceaba.

—¿te gusto no?

se acerco sensualmente a ella, inclinándose, sacando levemente su lengua, sabia lo que vendría después, sabia a lo que haría.

Estaba segura como terminaría esta noche… ¿lo quería? Si, no le importaba… ningún recuerdo doloroso ahora.

—si…

abrió poco a poco su boca, cuando el pelinegro ya estaba en sus labios, besándola una vez más, forzándola a abrir su boca con su lengua, profundizando aun mas sus besos, jugueteo con la poca ropa que llevaba kougyoku, posando fácilmente sus manos sobre las nalgas de la mujer.

—provocaste esto a este limite… —le dijo él, deteniendo sus besos un momento.

—o tu caíste a mis encantos… —se burlo ella, sutilmente, riendo traviesamente. Ella le quitaba la camiseta por sobre la cabeza, mientras el la ayudaba facilitándole las cosas.

Iba a negar hasta el infinito que él, si él, había caído en los encantos de aquella… bruja.

—no bromees… vamos a la cama… no voy a perder más el tiempo.

La sujeto por sus piernas y la subió fácilmente a su hombros, caminando con ella a la habitación, para la gran sorpresa de ella, quien gritaba a regañadientes que la bajara y pataleaba. Era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba si quiera, en su vida alguien la había tratado así.

La arrogo a la cama y se sentó ahí, junto a ella. Mirándola un momento.

—si no quieres entenderé…

—¿y si eres caballero? —reía cubriéndose la boca, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿tu idea es molestarme cierto?

La tomo por la camisola que traía y la acerco a él, besándola con brusquedad. Un beso tan profundo, tan lleno de lujuria, tan diferente a cualquier beso que hubiese recibido en cualquier otro momento en su vida. Se sentía tan bien…

¿dónde estaba esta sensación todo este tiempo?

Se acomodo sobre ella, levantando por completo la suave camisola de la mujer, su piel tan suave, tan perfumada, no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla. Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel de sus pechos, jugueteando gentilmente con la parte mas sensible de estos, endureciéndola.

Observaba con cuidado cada parte del cuerpo bajo él, lentamente. Tiraba de su pecho y lo apretaba con sus manos, mientras ella le soltaba uno que otro gemido mientras la miraba.

—harás esto prácticamente con un desconocido… —le murmuro en su rostro, mientras baja sus manos por su abdomen llegando a su entre pierna.

—¿q-que haces? —lo miro sorprendida.

—vamos no me digas que tu prometido no hacia nada por el estilo… —sonrió perverso.

—no… él…

gimió al sentir sus dedos jugueteando por sobre su ropa interior.

—que aburrido era entonces…

—Judal… —le dijo le dijo sonrojada.

Continuo jugueteando, moviendo sus dedos lentamente, mientras ellas se retorica de placer bajo él, sujetándolo por los brazos, daba suaves gemidos al taco que el le iba a proporcionado. Ella le sujeto por el cuello, y lo beso, necesitaba, anhelaba tocarlo con desesperación.

Rozo sus labios en su cuelo, para luego proporcionales fuertes besos en el, sus suaves labios besando su piel, tocando su cuerpo, era realmente agradable. Hacia tanto tiempo que no dejaba que una mujer lo tocara de esta manera. Ella acariciaba su pecho, su abdomen, podía sentir cual tacto en su piel como pequeños toques, mientras el incrementaba sus movimientos sobre su entre pierna, y ella le respondia arqueándole la espalda.

Con su respiración agitada, ya no aguantaba más. Pero el se detuvo… y le sonrió, perverso como de costumbre.

—no aun… —le dijo con una sonrisa.

No podía con sus sorpresa y si su frustración, quería más, quería más de él. la tomo por las piernas y le quito la ropa interior; no tardo mucho también para quitarse la de él, y lanzarla al suelo. La tomo nuevamente por sus piernas, y la atrajo hacia él, sin mucho tacto.

Ella rió, y se levanto sujetándolo desde el cuello, abrazándolo. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del momento, que ahora se estaban dando.

Se colgó por su cuello y se subió a sus piernas, se pasmo un momento antes de reaccionar y tomarla por la cintura, su pequeña cintura que le gustaba mas de lo que quería admitir.

—¿te duele? —le dijo ella, con mucha inocencia mirando su pierna. Mientras colgaba de su cuello sentada sobre él, quien permanencia prácticamente en cuclillas. Sentía el suave roce en su entre pierna, lo deseaba, ahora ya… pero también le importaba él, no quería hacerle daño, de alguna u otra manera.

—acostumbro a estas cosas… —la beso, mucho más suave que cualquier otro de los besos que le pudo haber dado hasta el momento, un beso gentil. Un beso que parecía ser que pedía permiso para continuar, un poco más allá. La dejo caer a la cama con suavidad, diferente a lo que el solía ser, se acomodo entre sus piernas y entro en ella, penetrándola, fuertemente; un grito escapo de la garganta de kougyoku, un grito que solo hizo que el la volviese a embestir con mas fuerza, mientras lo sacaba y lo volvía embestirla con la misma fuerza, unos gemidos escapaban también de su boca, mientras se inclinaba a a ella.

—vieja bruja… —la tomo del rostro para que lo mirara, sin detener sus embestidas.

—no… me… llames así —abría su boca, quería que la besara, cosa que hizo, el entendió lo que ella quería, y así fue, se lo dio, al menos en este momento, en esta situación.

Él estaba para complacerla, y eso quería.

Tenerlo así, lo sentía tan bien, una mezcla entre dolor y placer que no podía con ella, podía tener el placer de sentirlo cada vez que la volvía a empujar, cada vez que volvía a entrar en ella y salía otra vez. Se aferraba a su cuello con sus uñas, y el le gemía al sentirla con tanta fuerza.

Levanto una de sus piernas y se acomodo de mejor manera sobre ella, lo sentía aun mas profundo en ella, cada gemido se acercaba mas al climax, cada vez que la penetraba lo sentía un mas profundo, sintió como él sujeto uno de sus pechos con cierta crueldad, y le sonrió. Grito su nombre mientras arqueaba su espalda, ahora si.

Ya no podía más.

Se inclino un momento sobre ella, para llegar a su propio climax y quedar sobre ella, con su respiración agitada, sonriendo con satisfacción al acto.

Había sido grandioso.

Ella lo sujeto de sus mejillas y lo beso mientras el sonreía sobre ella, beso que el respondió dejándose caer sobre ella, rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos.

Cayo a su lado y continuó besándola, sujetándola por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. así se quedaron, el resto de la noche.

Ya entrada la noche, abrió sus ojos color rubí, despertó de improviso. Miro a hacia un costado y kougyoku dormía pacíficamente junto a él, desnuda. Sin ninguna frazada sobre ellos. Observo un momento extra, sonriendo.

Había sido genial… no se arrepentiría de esto.

Tomo una de las sabanas con su brazo libre y la cubrió. Estaba helando y seguramente por eso había despertado.

—al final… no le pregunte nada… me deje llevar por ella… soy un estúpido. —rió amargamente. Girándose hacia ella y rodeándola con su otro brazo. Ella se acerco al calor que el le daba y se apoyo en su pecho.

Esta sensación tan calidad, no la sentía hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Noto la herida de su brazo, dando un suspiro. Ahora… solo quería protegerla. Después de todo, desde el momento que la vio, supo… que quería protegerla del mundo.

—Alibaba…

la oyó decir, entre sus sueños. Sonrió y le acaricio el rostro. Sentía cierta envidia de aquel idiota… ella lo amaba, pero aun estaba muy dolida como para aceptarlo.

Y él, lo sabia…

.-.-.-.-.-.

se bajaba del auto, su respiración emanaba el suave vapor desde su boca, pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había dicho la vieja bruja antes de irse, la había pasado a dejar al trabajo y luego se vino a casa. Le interrogo en el camino a su trabajo.

Había sido un excelente día libre, sin duda alguna, con un excelente final. Uno de los mejores que había tenido hacia mucho tiempo, sonrió perverso, recordando la noche anterior.

No se arrepentía de nada, estiro sus brazos al cielo y acomodo cada vértebra de su cuerpo, la pierna la tenia mejor. Si de algo tenia que enorgullecerse era de su rápida recuperación a sus heridas. O al menos a su resistencia.

Sabia que apenas cruzara esa puerta, Kouha… el mocoso aquel, o seguramente Hakuryuu lo golpearía por su irresponsabilidad.

Dah, que importaba. Nadie le podía quitar la noche que había pasado, pensaba mientras caminaba a la puerta y pasando la tarjeta llave de seguridad de ingreso.

Escucho el sonido de acceso y movió la puerta lentamente. Lo que encontró fue desastroso…

No vio a nadie despierto, se encontraban todos como animales durmiendo en la sala. Busco rápidamente con la mirada a su hermosa y adorada gata melocotón, quien rápidamente se acerco a el, saludándolo, la tomo entre sus brazos, le dijo unas cuantas palabras lamentando haberla dejado con estos animales, decidió ir a el gran ventanal del lugar.

Su casa estaba hecha un asco, no podía creerlo. ¿qué habían hecho? Caminaba con su gata sobre su hombro mientras abrió de golpe la ventana, si, la ventana. Dejo pasar todo el aire frío que estaba fuera. Había nevado la noche anterior y habían al menos algunos grados bajo cero. Vio con satisfacción como se comenzaron a retorcer uno que otro quejándose, de la luz y el frío que los azotaba con crueldad. Judar rio, la crueldad no era ni el frío ni la luz, había sido él.

—despierten animales… que hicieron con mi casa.

pateo a Aladdin que dormía en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro, no podía entender como su hermano había llegado a ese nivel. Tendría que hablar con sus padres luego.

Hakuryuu se levantaba restregándose uno de sus ojos, para incorporarse lo mas rápido posible y abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro, cosa que no logro, Kouha se le cruzo un momento antes y lo sujeto del cuello.

—tú… —emitía con odio en su voz, odio y rencor.

—yo… —le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿dónde esta kougyoku?

—en el trabajo, la pase a dejar —lo tomo del brazo y se soltó de su agarre. Dejo a su gata sobre uno de los muebles y la acaricio disfrutando de su pelaje.

—¿dónde estabas? —comento Hakuryuu, intrigado.

—vayan a lavarse, huelen horrible —se burlo Judar.

Hakuryuu se sonrojo levemente, tocio cubriéndose la boca intentando así, poder oler levemente su aliento. Lo miro de reojo, prácticamente diciéndole que en un momento mas hablarían. Judar le volvió a dar una sonrisa torcida en diversión.

—¿esta trabajando? ¿dónde?

—te diré, no te preocupes… —saco su celular del bolsillo y mando un mensaje. Inmediatamente el teléfono de Kouha empezó a sonar en su bolsillo.— ahí tienes la dirección… termina a las 3.

Kouha lo miraba algo confundido. ¿estaba de buen humor este hombre? ¿este hombre podía esta de buen humor? Siempre precia estar irritado… la mayor sorpresa fue, cuando le ofreció su propio auto para ir a buscar a su hermana…

¿le habían cambiando a este hombre?

Aladdin lo miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. ¿su hermano siendo amable con alguien?

—¿qué? —le dijo de mala gana a Aladdin, había entendido que era lo que estaba pensando el menor.

Rió moviendo sus manos en negación. —parece que estas de buen humor.

Fijo su mirada en su hermano, su mirada seguía siendo fría, penetrante y algo desbordante. A Aladdin eso no le afectaba, pero Kouha lo noto y sintió un leve escalofrío.

—lo estaba… hasta que llegue aquí y vi… esto… hablare con el viejo para que no te deje venir mas enano —se le acerco a el y le jalo el cabello.

—no harías eso —rió sujetándose el cabello.— después quien cuida a melocotón

—enano —dijo molesto.

Ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Kouha admiraba en su mano las llaves del auto de el pelinegro, no sabia si aceptar o no su ofrecimiento.. no podía confiar en esta gente...

—ve en el auto… no pueden andar solos por ahí… les explicare a ambos luego.

—¿cómo fue que no te encontramos? —venia Hakuryuu fresco, luego de haberse aseado como correspondía, que era el único que lo había hecho. Sujeto a Aladdin del brazo y lo empujo en dirección al baño, mientras Aladdin se quejaba de que el quería escuchar también.

—eso es una muy graciosa historia. —respondió Judar divertido.

—tus esfuerzos por que no encontraran a esa mujer fue efectivo para que nosotros tampoco la encontráramos… a si que tampoco te podíamos encontrar a ti… idiota.

El pelinegro se sentó en una de la sillas de su computadora y seguía riendo, le causaba gracia toda la situación, cuando para él había sido todo, prácticamente estupendo.

—muy feliz parece…

—ella me hizo pasar por su esposo… cuando me ingreso a una clínica privada por mi herida… así que no podía encontrarme porque jamás me ingrese con mi nombre.

Kouha lo miraba atento, un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo, sin poder creer lo que había hecho su hermana, mientras Hakuryuu y Aladdin lo miraba con atención.

Judar explico lo que había ocurrido en la tienda donde le dieron un balazo en su pierna, Kouha casi se le lanza encima a golpearlo por segunda vez desde que llego, pero se detuvo antes, después de todo el resulto herido por proteger a su hermana.

Continuo con lo que ocurrió después, y el incidente de el cual ellos seguramente ya estaban enterado, lo que había ocurrido en la plaza, el día anterior.

—en ese fue kougyoku… por mi idiotez, la que termino herida. —dijo amargamente.

—¿ella esta bien? —se pronuncio Kouha, algo más calmado.

—lo esta… es muy astuta…

—la mujer… Judar… ¿quién era? —pregunto Hakuryuu.

Se quedo en silencio un momento… no estaba seguro si había sido ella o no, la que había visto en la plaza. Pero su impresión en ese momento…

—no estoy seguro aun… quede tan impresionado que no supe que hacer… la vieja bruja me saco del lugar a la fuerza…

se podía sentir como se lamentaba por su actitud ante ese momento, Hakuryuu se notaba preocupado al igual que Aladdin que se acercaba a la computadora portátil buscando algo.

Volvió a tomar la computadora sobre sus manos, y la giro mostrando la foto de una mujer, una mujer de cabello corto de color rosado, muy atractiva.

Judar se quedo en silencio mirando la fotografía.

—dime hermano… ¿fue ella?

—si…

—estamos en problemas entonces. —decía con preocupación Hakuryuu cubriéndose la boca.

—ella… —comento Kouha.— la he visto trabajando… en la compañía la competencia de … Creo que era la esposa o prometida… de uno de los directores interinos de la empresa…

los tres lo miraron, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿entonces lo de el intento de asesinato será… por? —comento Aladdin. Judar lo golpeo inmediatamente, había dicho más información de la que estaba permitida. A alguien de quien no sabían si confiar.

.

.

.

.

.

pd: disculpen los errores.


	12. Chapter 12

Kougyoku había llegado un poco mas temprano de lo que quisiera al trabajo, aunque no se quejaba. Judal la había traído y… bueno, sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave coloro rosa al recordarlo. Aun no podía sacarse de ella, todas aquellas sensaciones, y sobre todo lo placentero que había sido todo. Sobre todo, despertar con él.

Miro el set, no estaba vacío, pero no como acostumbraba a verlo. Uno de los hombres se acerco a saludarla, ella le sonrió. No podía negar que, estaba realmente de buen humor; el hombre le dio unas instrucciones y se alejo.

Suspiro.

—vi que alguien te vino a dejar.

una sonriente muchacha apareció detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola. Era la misma mujer que la ves anterior.

—¿era tu novio? Era realmente guapo. ¿modelo? ¿hijo de algún empresario?

Kougyoku la miraba, pasmada. Sorprendida, creía que estaba sola, pero resultaba que no.

—vi incluso que se despidieron, besándose —dijo en modo picaron a kougyoku, quien cada vez se sonrojaba más.

—¿q-qué? No… él… no, no es mi novio…

la chica la miro perpleja, pero volvió a sonreír.

—entonces un una aventura… ya quisiera tener yo, una aventura con un hombre tan guapo.

—si… es muy guapo —dijo tímidamente, casi en un susurro.

—seguro es excelente en la cama, todo un playboy

kougyoku se sonrojo completamente, no espero jamás que ella le dijese algo así, pero todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, esa sonrisa perversa, la sensación de las manos de él tocando su cuerpo, cada parte de el, hasta las mas sensibles, sus gemidos, el cuerpo de él, su calor, se le erizo cada vello de su cuerpo, y un escalofrió recorrió desde su cadera hasta su cuello.

—ya veo que… que picara. —le daba una sonrisa, cómplice.

—ya, ya, ya… —decía kougyoku, cubriéndose el rostro, sus pensamientos la tenían por otra parte.

—hay que disfrutar la vida ¡ven vamos a en listarnos!

—si… una consulta… lo lamento… pero no sé tu nombre…

la chica le sonríe dulcemente, no le molestaba.

—mi nombre es Dunya… ven, vamos.

ya había pasado gran parte de la mañana, y tenia hambre. Aun no se podía sacar a Judar de su cabeza, no importaba cuanto intentara distraerse. Tomo su celular, y lo miro. Se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, luego de haber terminado la sesión de fotos, tuvo suerte que en esta ocasión no haya tenido que destapar sus brazos. Toco sus labios y los encontró resecos, y tenia una herida también, de una mordida que provenía del pelinegro, gruño levemente y sonrió. Tomo uno de los labiales y se humecto frente al espejo, Volvió a mirar el teléfono, estaba realmente tentada de escribirle… pero… no quería parecer… tan interesada…

el teléfono sonó… un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, no significaba siempre que fuese él…

 **+4287*****XX [13:04pm]:** tu hermano ira por ti… ¡mira lo que le hizo a melocotón! ¡Me tendrás que pagar el peluquero de mi gata!

Miro sorprendida el mensaje, así que Kouha vendría por ella, no sabia si alegrarse o no por eso. Pero sabia que llegaría el momento… no podía escapar de eso por siempre, o al menos… de Kouha. Volvió a releer el resto del mensaje y una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios. Una fotografía había llegado luego. Era su gata, hermosa como la recordaba, pero tenia trenzado el cabello de su lomo junto con unos adornos… que sin duda alguna eran obra de Kouha, muy al estilo de él.

Seguía intentando aguantarse la risa, cuando oyó una voz tras ella, una voz que se le hacia familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Itnam… que alegría verte aquí… —decía uno de los fotógrafos del set.

—tanto tiempo Wahid ¿cómo han estado las cosas?

—excelente, tenemos unas nuevas modelos extranjeras, así que el trabajo ha sido bien…

los oía, no estaban hablando en japonés… de echo hablaban ingles, cosa que le sorprendió de oír en el set. Nunca entendía nada de lo que la gente generalmente hablaba, pero en esta ocasión; Podía entenderlos… los miro, intentando ponerles atención, estaba segura de que esa voz la había oído antes. se puso de pie intentando acercarse, no quería parecer entrometida, pero tenia que ir a buscar sus cosas también.

Al hombre que llamaron Itnam, poso la mirada en ella, se detuvo en más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Sintió sin duda alguna que… era amenazador.

—¿quién es ella?

Wahid miro de reojo a kougyoku, quien entendió inmediato que hablaban de ella.

—la modelo extranjera junto con Dunya que llego… es excelente, y muy hermosa

–si, de hecho… es muy hermosa…

kougyoku seguía inmóvil, sabia que hablan de ella, y no sabia que hacer, decidió levantar la mano y saludar, con una sonrisa nerviosa, corrió luego lo mas rápido que pudo del set.

Llego a unos pasillos, agitada. Sus respiración entre cortada, no la dejaba llenar bien de aires sus pulmones para así poder calmarse. ¿ese fotógrafo también era nuevo? No recordaba haberlo visto antes… bueno, ella era nueva también… no podía cuestionarse las cosas de esa manera. Pero si algo era que le molesta, era la voz de aquel hombre, sabia, que lo había oído antes.

Miro su celular, la hora para ser precisa. No se aguanto y decidió responderle el mensaje

 **Kougyoku [14:47pm]:** la llevare yo, claro cuando me dejes conocerla.

Sonrió al escribir, iba a guardar su celular cuando recibió una respuesta.

 **+8783*****XX[14:47pm]:** lo harás, tú hermano esta fuera.

¿ah? Se quedo en blanco cuando leyó el mensaje. ¿Kouha ya estaba aquí? Camino en busca de su bolso, cuando vio a esos dos hombres nuevamente hablando, en esta ocasión también con Dunya, y un hombre mas alto que parecía ser un guarde espalda. Seguro era el guarde espalda de esa mujer, podría ser alguien importante por su belleza después de todo. Continuo caminando y salió del lugar, estaba Kouha de pie, esperándola con ambos brazos cruzados. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía… y ahora que lo miraba, se daba cuenta, de cuanto lo extrañaba.

Él la miro, con una cara de no muchos amigos, estaba molesto con ella, y no iba a demostrar lo contrario, no era de fingir ese tipo de cosas. Camino hacia ella y la sujeto por una de sus coleta.

—tú… ¿dime en que rayos te estuviste metiendo?

—k-Kouha… —decía riendo de nervios.

—¿esa gente? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¿Judar?

—si, ese bastardo.

—no —comenzó a reír aun más, no era buena mintiendo. Pero en realidad el no había hecho nada, que ella no quisiera.

—¿si hizo algo? —le arqueo una ceja.

—si… digo ha cuidado de mí estos… casi últimos dos meses —al fin logro soltarse de su agarre. Y le dio una sonrisa— me presto un departamentos y me dio dinero cuando no tenia nada… incluso… me ayudo a conseguir un trabajo…

Kouha la miraba, aun mas sorprendido. ¿ese hombre desagradable había sido amable con su hermana todo este tiempo? Había cuidado de ella…

—también me ha ayudado con el idioma —dijo aun mas avergonzada. Se había dado cuenta de que en este momento no habría sido nada sin él, jamás habría logrado…

—nunca hubiese logrando escapar… si no… si él no me hubiese ayudado… —dijo con algunas lagrimas finalmente.

—hablemos de eso en otro lado… —suspiro Kouha.

—¡oh!

Apunto hacia un poco más allá, asustando a Kouha.

—¿qué?

—es él auto de Judar…

—mas encima re conoces su auto… no puedes reconocer el mío, ni el de Alibaba… y reconoces el de él… —cada vez se frustraba más, como ese tipo había entrado radicalmente en la vida de ellos.

—es que tuve que manejarlo a la fuerza, no podría olvidarlo. Pero vamos —dijo alegremente, sujetándolo de la mano.

Caminaron a lo que parecía un centro comercial, Kougyoku decidió que un lugar más concurrido era mas seguro. Kouha ya no se negaba. Llegaron a unas mesas y se sentaron.

—ahora… dime —dijo un siniestro Kouha.

—¿si te preguntas como lo conocí? O ¿por qué hui?

—en realidad ambas…

una mujer con un chico choco contra la silla de Kouha pasándolo a llevar, se disculpo rápidamente y siguió caminando, él la miro algo enfadado, pero ya no importaba. Kougyoku presto real atención a esa persona, se estaba sintiendo paranoica.

—¿me dirás?

—si… hui… por… que… —se empezó a notar su nerviosismo, y en si la tristeza que le daba recordar aquello, al ansiedad de recordar aquello se notaba en sus manos, que las movía entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿estuvo con otra mujer?

Kougyoku lo miro, asintiendo con la mirada.

—me llego un video… estaba con mi vestido de novia… cuando antes de salir… de la habitación, me llego aquel mensaje… —suspiro, no quería llorar. Inhalo profundamente el aire y así intento que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos, se relajo y continuo— sentí como mi mundo se destrozaba… tome lo poco que tenia ahí, y corrí… tome el primer taxi al aeropuerto; el primer pasaje a Londres… y…

—¿Londres? Pero ahora estas en Tokio… ¿cómo llegaste a Tokio? —le arqueo una ceja, mientras cruzo sus brazos— no usaste tus tarjetas… ni nada…

—Judar pago por el pasaje… —dijo amargamente— Alibaba me había encontrado… y él… bueno… tome la decisión de venir… él no me obligo si es lo que estas pensando…

—entonces ¿el te ha estado manteniendo todo este tiempo?

—algo así —rió— digo, yo tengo su teléfono si te diste cuenta…

el celular vibro, kougyoku sintió un leve retorcijón de estomago al oírlo.

—¿aun no le devuelves su teléfono?

—no quiero… no quiero ver ni tener todo eso de nuevo Kouha…

—matare a Alibaba… —dijo molesto— y le debo una disculpa a ese… pero ahora estoy yo aquí.. ¿entendiste? No estas sola.

kougyoku le sonrió, le quería tanto. Nadie jamás seria como él… para ella. Era el mejor.

—lo sé… —saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje, Kouha la miraba, esperando saber que era lo que decía.

—¿es él? ¿Judar?

—si… tenemos que salir de aquí… —murmuro.

Kouha la miro sorprendido, ella se puso de pie y tomo su bolso, luego tomo a Kouha de la mano y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar. Intentando parecer natural.

—¿qué esta pasando?

—Judar mando un mensaje de que tuviésemos cuidado con esa mujer que nos choco…

—¡¿qué?! —Kouha comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados— ¿ese bastardo te vigila?

—algo así… —volvió a reír.

—entonces… fue la mujer que choco con nosotros…

sintió como alguien le lanzo una bolsa en la cara, y luego escucho un fuerte grito de kougyoku. Vio como tres hombres arrastraban a su hermana a aun auto, que se encontraba estacionado.

—¡Kouha! ¡mi bolso!

Kouha estaba intentando re incorporarse, luego del golpe que recibió, miro en el suelo la bolsa de kougyoku, y corrió hacia ella, lo abrió y para la sorpresa y una muy mala, encontró un arma de fuego dentro de ella.

¡¿qué rayos?!

Ya no importaba, la usaría si era necesario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

intentaba sacarle las trabas a melocotón de mal humor, peinar a su gata era realmente relajante, pero en este momento, no, no lo era…

Aladdin reía tras el, mientras jugaba en la consola de video juegos en la televisión de plasma gigante, en la parte central de la casa.

—¿en que momento paso esto…?

—creo que en el momento que estabas mirando la cámaras de seguridad del lugar donde trabaja kougyoku —Se burlo Aladdin— ¿si me dejaras conocerla?

—si… seguramente ella vendrá hoy… —suspiro resignado, melocotón había huido de el, no sin antes haberle mordido en la mano, que ahora se sobaba de mala gana, mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

—¿de verdad? —dijo con emoción, dejando el control de la consola sobre la mesa.

—si… lo otro…

—no he encontrando nada sobre ella, Judal… Pero apenas… —se interrumpió mirando de reojo la computadora— lo bueno es que supe, donde iniciar la búsqueda… estuvo comprometida con Barbarrosa… el difunto presidente de … busque sobre eso, y no se sabe bien sobre la muerte de ese señor…

—seguramente… ellos estuvieron metidos en eso… hay que evitar que logren su cometido con los Ren…

—¿la señorita kougyoku es Ren también, verdad? ¿la hermana de Kouen y Koumei?

—por desgraciada…

—Hakuryuu y ella… ¿son familia?

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando un momento extras, se acababa de dar cuenta de eso, era muy probable que así fuese; pero ninguno lo había relacionado hasta ahora. Si ese fuese el caso, Hakuryuu y Kouha son primos también… Y era claro que no lo sabían, se habían visto y no se reconocieron si quiera.

—pe-pero… la familia de Hakuryuu había muerto en un incendio —comento Aladdin, mirando hacia arriba, intentando recordar mas datos sobre él.

—correcto… sus hermanos mayores y su padre murieron en ese incidente, su madre huyo, al parecer ella fue la culpable… éramos amigos de su familia e íbamos de visitas cuando llegamos, y había un incendio, fuimos yo con el viejo los que logramos sacar a Hakuryuu y su hermana del incendio cuando, yo aun era un niño… —le contaba a su hermano menor, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido.— claro tú aun no nacías.

—papá nunca me conto esa historia… —se sintió ofendido.– parecía de esas historias divertidas que nos cuentan, de su trabajo.

—mamá seguro que no lo dejo —intentaba mantenerse serio. Le gustaba mucho estar con hermano de esta manera, melocotón se subió al regazo de Aladdin, podía sentir como su gata lo odiaba por intentar peinarla.

Judal rio cubriéndose la boca.

—¿es por eso…? —decía Aladdin acariciando a melocotón, intentando deshacerle los nudos.

—si, utilizo el apellido Ren, para demostrarle a Hakuryuu que yo también soy su hermano… y su familia. —dijo bastante serio.— no es que he renegado de nuestros apellidos…

—mamá jamás te dejaría hacerlo… y últimamente, se quejan bastante porque no los has ido a visitar…

—¿y tu? Te la pasas mas metido aquí que en casa… —tomo el joystick de sobre la mesa, quería jugar, miro sin mucho interés la hora de un reloj en la muralla, y miro la computadora.

—¿jugaras?

—no puedo enano.

Se puso de pie y se fue a sentar nuevamente a la computadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hakuryuu había liberado a Kougyoku, de un fuerte golpe a uno de los hombres que la sujetaba, ella pateo al otro y se sujeto de Hakuryuu quien le extendía su mano, fue un momento de distracción al ver a Kouha que tomaba el arma y los apuntaba, amenazando con disparar. Hakuryuu la llevaba de la mano y se alejo lo mas pudo, yendo en dirección a Kouha.

—¿es que ustedes no se cansan? Ya no necesitan esa información, ya llego a su principal informante…

—queremos la vida de esa mujer… mato a uno de los nuestros… —apunto uno de los hombres.

Hakuryuu se ve algo sorprendido. Judar no le había contando todo al parecer, miro a la mujer, y ahora podía entender porque Judar tenia tanto intereses en ella, era del completo gusto de su amigo.

—¡ustedes son unos dementes! —les grito la mujer.

La misma mujer que les había golpeando anteriormente en el patio de comida, apareció en el estacionamiento, cubría la mitad de su rostro con una bufanda de color marfil, que combinaba muy bien con el tono de piel.

—Hakuryuu… ha pasado tiempo… el tiempo hizo maravillas contigo —se oyó decir a la mujer.— tu madre estaría realmente feliz de verte…

—¿a dónde tienen a mi hermana hakuei? —le dijo molesto Hakuryuu.

—danos a esa mujer y te diremos donde esta tu hermana…

Kouha en esta ocasión amenazo a Hakuryuu con el arma, estaba nervioso, coloco su brazo delante de Kougyoku. No conocía bien al peliazul como para saber, si era o no capaz de aceptar algo así.

—la recuperare Falan… y matare a mi madre por lo que hizo.

—en eso hasta yo te ayudaría… —se escucho reír a la mujer. Quien hizo una señal con la mano para que los hombres se retiraran.— aun así me agrada saber que le sigues siendo tan fiel a tu familia…

la mujer se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió al auto, que acto seguido se puso en marcha y salió de el lugar con violencia.

Kouha bajo el arma.

—¿Hakuei? ¿Hakuryuu? ¿el pequeño Hakuryuu? —decía kougyoku, sorprendida.

—¿eres el pequeño Hakuryuu? ¿hermano de hakuyuu y hakuren? Kouen me conto mucho sobre ellos… —Kouha se vio sorprendido, y se sentía un verdadero idiota al no haberse dando cuenta antes… pero bastaba con que kougyoku lo reconociera.

Kougyoku se acerco a él y le jalo suevamente una de sus mejillas.

—gracias Hakuryuu… ¡has crecido mucho!

Se sujeto la mejilla, en su rostro se podía ver lo confundido que estaba, no entendía nada. Como era que ellos conocían a sus hermanos.

—us-ustedes…

—te vi una vez cuando eras un niño… bueno nosotros también lo éramos… pero somos mayores que tú...

Hakuryuu aun no podía digerir lo que le estaban diciendo. Estaba sobrepasado por la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿qué le estaba intentando decir esta gente?

—vamos a un lugar más seguro… —comento Kougyoku, mirando a su alrededor. Tenia miedo… no quería sentir de nuevo que alguien se la llevaba a la fuerza.

—somos tu primos Hakuryuu… tu padre era Hakutoku… nuestro padre es Koutoku… estaba tan pendiente de odiar a Judar que no me fije —le dijo Kouha, intentando no reír.

—te-tendrán que explicarme todo esto luego… —intento mantener la compostura el peliazul. No entendía muy bien la situación. De hecho había sido una casualidad enorme de que se los encontrara en este lugar…

el solo estaba siguiendo a Falan desde hacia unas horas antes, a ver si así podía conseguir algún tipo de información, del paradero de su hermana, cosa que no fue así… pero consiguió otra cosa…

siempre creyó que estaba solo en el mundo, luego de ese incidente… y ahora, de la nada… descubre que… estas dos personas delante de él…

que la mujer que entro en la vida de Judar tan bruscamente, o que mejor dicho el dejo entrar, no era ni más ni menos que su prima… tenia que ser una broma… o es que Judar tenia un ojo enorme… o quizás lo sabia…

movió su cabeza con brusquedad a ambos lados, negando con ella. No, estaba seguro que Judar no sabia nada de nada… a Judar, solo le gustaba ella…

y de eso, era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Kougyoku recibió un mensaje, que reviso rápidamente.

 **+3356*****XX [18:34pm]: vengan a casa ahora…**

.

.

.

.

.

pd: mil disculpa por los errores

gracias por el rew kirito! 3 me hacen muy feliz!

tengo el cargador de mi computadora en estado deplorable, y cargar la computadora se me ha hecho imposible, así que a pesar de que tengo muchas ideas xD no he podido escribir... pero bueno... . siento que este se va a poner cada vez mas complicada la historia según como la tengo escriba ;x; y mientras más ideas desarrollo se pone peor XDD asi que... todos los personajes tendran su historia, apesar de que es un jukou xD y si... ellos van a sufrir...

como me han pasado tantas cosas imbeciles a mi también tengo muchas idas que poner en el fic xD

saludos a obvio kirito 3

y a mi kouha linda que se que lees esto xDD porque lo empece a escribir como regalo para ella...solo que se me salio de las manos luego xD


	13. Chapter 13

Iba en el auto, nerviosa, Hakuryuu en esta ocasión iba manejando. Kouha sentado en el asiento del copiloto, hablando una que otra cosa con él. le hacia muy feliz, haber encontrado a su primo, aunque era todo tan curioso, era una situación que bordeaba lo ridículo.

Llegaron a una enorme casa y se aparco en la cochera de esta. Se sorprendió. Elevo su mirada y claro que se había sorprendido.

—me paso lo mismo cuando llegue aquí… luego conocí al dueño y me sorprendí aun mas que un animal como él, tuviese algo así. —rio Kouha, mientras caminaba con kougyoku.

—la familia de ellos, tienen mucho dinero —dijo Hakuryuu. Caminando con ellos— sus padres han cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, son mi familia.

—entonces hay que agradecerles mucho… seguro Kouen querrá hablar en algún momento con ellos… —dijo Kougyoku, subiendo las escaleras de entradas siguiendo a Hakuryuu, el se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que ella chocara contra su espalda y Kouha con ella.

—¿Kouen? —se vio sorprendido Hakuryuu al oír ese nombre.

Ella se refregaba su nariz mientras miraba a Hakuryuu, y Kouha la frente, se había dado con la el sujetado de kougyoku en la frente.

—si… nuestro hermano mayor… es…

la puerta se abrió de golpe, frente a él, estaba Judal, con una cara de no muchos amigos. Miro a Hakuryuu, amenazante.

—¿qué andabas haciendo persiguiendo a Falan? Te he dicho que…

—¡Judar! —aun se sujetaba la nariz, que la tenia roja ya de tanto picársela. Salió de sorpresa detrás de Hakuryuu.

—¿qué te paso en la nariz? —le arqueo una ceja, sonriendo, una sonrisa de clara burla.— ¿mocos, vieja bruja?

—¡como me dices eso! —se abalanzo a golpearlo, pero Kouha la sujeto.

Hakuryuu y Kouha miraron la escena algo sorprendidos, uno por su hermana y el otro por Judar.

Caminaron los 3 por la puerta de entrada y nuevamente se vio sorprendida, por la enorme casa que tenia ante sus ojos. En el fondo vio a un chico, de hermoso cabello color azul y ojos del mismo color, su cabello largo le recordaba mucho a Judar.

—es… es la señorita kougyoku

se puso de pie, el chico a lo lejos, y corrió hacia ella. Se sintió nerviosa y no supo que hacer.

El chico se lanzo hacia ella, y la abrazo con fuerza, levantándola y dando una vuelta con ella.

Era realmente feliz, y ella, no sabia que hacer.

—eres tan hermosa como siempre te vi… —murmura.

Judal lo sujeta de la trenza y lo lanza hacia atrás, de un grito.

—que crees que haces enano… —le dijo molesto, mientras tenia a su hermano sujeto de la trenza.

—la saludo que mas… —le susurra.— ¿te molesta?

—ey… no le hagas eso… —Kougyoku se acerco y abrazo a Aladdin, posándolo en su pecho. Judal lo miro aun más molesto que antes y podía ver la sonrisa de victoria de Aladdin en su rostro.

—al fin la conozco señorita —se alejo Aladdin, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—es mi hermano bruja…. —lo volvió a jalar, esta vez por la camisa, lanzándolo lo mas lejos que pudo de kougyoku.

—lo imagine, se parecen bastante —sonrió ella, y se burlo.

—¿parecer? —respondieron los hermanos, algo sorprendido.

—yo también lo creo… —dijo Kouha, yendo a la cocina, como quien fuese su casa.— he estado viviendo aquí este ultimo mes…

—¿de verdad? Judal no me dijo…

—¿afectaba que te dijera? —la jalo del brazo y la alejo del grupo, necesita hablar con ella, un tanto mas lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—no, no creo que afectara… —le dijo Kougyoku, entrando tras él, a una habitación.

La habitación era bastante grande, muchas mesas y al menos unas 5 comparadoras con grandes pantallas que cubrían una muralla entera. Se veía completamente sobrepasada con toda las cosas que había estado viviendo desde la noche anterior hasta ahora. Ver todo esto, era como confirmar lo que era, lo que era Judar. Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, y aunque no lo admitiera tenia miedo, y unas enormes ganas de llorar.

¿tenia miedo de él? ¿él le haría algo? ¿había sido un error haber estado con él, más allá?

No quería pensar, ni en lo mas mínimo que hubiese sido un error, haber estado con él.

—¿te hicieron algo?

Lo escucho decir, mientras él le daba la espalda y revisaba una de las pantallas. Aun estaba fuera de sí, y le costaba reincorporarse.

—¿estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo? —lo volvió a oír decir, pero esta vez lo tenia frente a ella, mientras le movía el mentón de una manera brusca, buscando si le habían hecho algo.

—no… Hakuryuu nos ayudo… —dijo en un murmullo. Se sentía intimidada por él, en este momento.

Él le sonrió, podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando con la mujer delante de él, y tenia que admitir que ver todo esto, no era la mejor de las maneras. Cruzo su brazo por su espalda y la atrajo a su pecho, dándole un sutil abrazo.

Un abrazo, que en el interior de ella, lo sentía mas protector que cualquiera que le hubiesen dando en su vida. Sabia que en los brazos de él, jamás le pasaría nada. Paso sus manos por su espalda, y lo abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

Quería quedarse ahí, justo ahí. Donde nada le podría pasar pasar.

—ahora te explicare todo… que era lo que querías… —la separo con ambos brazos, y la miro, dándole torcida sonrisa. No estaba tan seguro por donde empezar, pero, lo primero era. El celular.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a una de las pantallas y ella lo imito, sentándose a su lado. Vio el momento que el levando su mano y escribió rápidamente en la computadora, en la pantalla. La imagen de su hermano estaba en él. Kouen, salía de unas puerta que parecía ser un banco, con un maletín en la mano.

—¿qué1 es esto Judal? —le dijo preocupada. Se estaba asustando, porque estaba viendo esto.

—esto… es lo que había en el teléfono…

siguieron apareciendo imágenes, el padre de Alibaba también se encontraba ahí, con referencia e información de este, Alibaba también… podía seguir viendo información de sus hermanos, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, era los nombres que lograba reconocer de estos. Bajo cada nombre había una cruz roja, con un 'eliminado'.

—J-Judal…

—es lo que piensas… había un plan para querer eliminar a tus hermanos… ahora pienso ¿fue casualidad que nos conociéramos? O ellos provocaron eso… —esas ultimas palabras, tenia rabia en él. no dirigía su mirada a ella.

Esa pregunta la hizo despertar todas las dudas que tenia en su mente ¿había sido casualidad?

—fue casualidad… —dijo Judal, eso era lo que él también quería creer. ella buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de él, que la mirara, lo sentía tan inseguro.

Necesitaba que el le diera seguridad. Necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la idea de que había sido casualidad…

Ella lo golpeo bruscamente en la pierna y el la miro al instante, enojado por el golpe. Ella le sonrió y luego de dio una risa pesada.

—vieja bruja —le dijo de mala gana, sobándose la pierna.

—eres un idiota —dijo entre lagrimas, no sabia porque estaba llorando. Pero ahí estaba, llorando otra vez, no sabia como hacer para que las lagrimas dejasen de salir de sus ojos, corrían por sus mejillas y entre sus manos intentaba que eso no pasara.

Judal la miro resignado, por esta vez, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada. Miro hacia otro lado, intentado buscar alguna respuesta que darle, o al menos algún pañuelo que pasarle.

—¿ahora por qué lloras vieja bruja?

—no lo sé… no quieren dejar de salir —decía ella cubriéndose el rostro con sus puños.

El se iba a poner de pie, en busca de algún pañuelo pero ella lo detuvo de tu mano, mirándolo. Sus lagrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas.

—no dejes de mirarme…

—estas loca…

—si, lo estoy… después de todo lo que he hecho

—es mi culpa… y lamento haberte involucrado en todo… si quieres ahora mismo, eliminare todo lo que haya de ti… y hare como si no existieras…

ella lo interrumpió, había unido sus labios con los de él, un sabor salado a causa de las lagrimas, era lo único que podía sentir, mas que el suave sabor a durazno que también podía distinguir en los labios. Se colgó por su cuello e intensifico el beso, que Judal le correspondía abrazándola.

—no quiero olvidar lo que paso… —se separo levemente de los labios de Judal y lo miro, colgando de su cuello, podía sentir las fuertes manos de Judal sujetándola por la cintura. —no quiero olvidar nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo…

Judal se aterro a oírla decir eso, se aterraba al tomarla enserio. Ella… ella…

Mordió su labio y bajo su mirada, evitando un nuevo beso que ella quería darle. La separo de él y le tomo su mano, mostrándole el anillo en su dedo. Ella lo entendió… estaba haciendo mal…

El aun mantenía su mirada baja, sin mirarla. No quería verla… pero sabia que ella, había entendido perfectamente a que se refería…

Un vuelco en su interior nuevamente, no sabia que hacer. Estos eran los momentos cuando solo se decía a si misma _necesito morir…_

—perdón… —bajo su mirada y oculto el anillo de la vista de Judal.

—no tienes nada que pedir… —le dijo en un suspiro.— lo que paso… no volverá a pasar…

Kougyoku lo miro sorprendida, ya no lloraba. Iba a abrir la boca para intentar decirle algo, cuando…

—tu prometido llegara en unos días… —el se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las puertas, la cual no era la misma por la que habían entrado.

—¿no pensaste en decirme eso antes? ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

—desde hacia una semana.. creo no lo recuerdo… —le dijo sin mucho interés.— no es importante… algo que debiese recodar.

Eso ultimo, le dolió. ¿qué tan importante era ella, para él?

Como había pasado de ser lo único que quería, a ser lo que despreciaba de un momento a otro. Cierto que el no le haría daño físicamente, pero… sabia perfectamente como hacerle daño, de otra manera.

Camino con él, y entro a otra habitación, algo mas despejada pero aun así lucia igual de desordenada y algunas que otro paquetes de comida repartido por sobre las mesas.

—¿ahora que? —dijo ella sin mucho animo.

Él no noto, y era consiente de lo que había dicho, era verdad. Lo que hiciese ese tipo no era algo importante para él, fuera de su trabajo. Lo único importante era lo que le pasara a ella con respecto a la organización, fuera de eso, lo que hiciese, lo tenia sin cuidado.

Ella caminaba tras él, mirando el anillo en su dedo, girándolo. Se distraía moviéndolo. Pensaba en Alibaba mientras lo miraba. ¿había una posibilidad de todo lo que había visto que eso, ese video… no haya sido verdad?

Ya no sabia que creer…

—ahora nada… ¿qué es lo que quieres tu ahora?

No recibió respuesta, ella seguía mirando su mano, cubriendo sus dedos. Miraba el suelo y de reojo vio una foto sobre uno de los escritorios, vio a una mujer.

—¿quién es ella?

Judal miro en dirección a donde ella miraba, y tomo la fotografía, mirándola un momento y tirándola a la basura.

—ella, era mi novia… pero murió. —dijo en seco.

—¿y la tiras a la basura tal cual? —saco la fotografía de la basura y la miro, el se la quito rápidamente de las manos y la lanzo lejos.

—lo que haga yo con eso, es asunto mío.

Lo tenia ahí delante de ella, y era como un desconocido. Eso era, apenas y lo conocía. Y otra vez, tenia enorme ganas de llorar, pero se aguantaba a mas no poder las lagrimas, porque sabia que ahora serian a causa de él.

Tomo su anillo quitándolo de su dedo, y se lo lanzo en la cara con rabia. Dándole en la nariz, inmediatamente él se inclino cubriéndose la cara, y dando un grito de queja.

—y claro, lo que yo haga también… —se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar.

No sabia como sentirse, no, si lo sabia, en este mismo momento tenia rabia, muchas rabia con ella, con él, con el mundo, cruzo por la sala dando grandes zancadas, vio a Kouha y Aladdin viendo la televisión, y Hakuryuu se encontraba en la cocina; este la vio cruzar, sin entender mucho que era lo que hacía, la vio tomar unas llaves de sobre la pared cerca de la puerta, y salió por la por la misma; no alcanzo a hacer nada antes de que ella saliese del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Judal:**

Judal aun se sujetaba la nariz y reía, le sangraba por el golpe del anillo. Le había dado justo en el tabique, y ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Nunca veía venir nada de lo que aquella mujer hiciese. Busco con su mirada donde quedo el objeto, pero no lo encontró.

Comenzó a reír aun más, aun sujetándose la cara. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, miro hacia atrás viendo la fotografía, la tomo y la volvió a observar, esta vez con determinación.

Esa persona de ahí, ya no existía. Y no importa cuanto la quisiera de vuelta… ya no estaba.

Y lo peor… es que lo que quedaba… lo odiaba. Eso le dolía, le dolía mucho.

¿La quería aun? Sin duda alguna que la quería como loco… pero desde hacia ya… no, desde que se golpeo con esta… que no había pensando en ella, ni un solo día.

La vieja bruja llenaba su cabeza, solo de ella. Gruño y tiro el cuadro a la basura.

El dulce sabor a durazno aun estaba en sus labios, junto con el leve sabor salado de sus lagrimas. Dio un profundo suspiro y volvió a buscar con la mirada el anillo, lo encontró y fue por él, lo tomo entre sus dedos, y se lo coloco en uno de sus dedos, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo pequeña que eran las manos de kougyoku, su dedos eran delicados… frágiles, como él la veía. Una mujer que en el fondo de ella, por mas dura que se viese… era frágil…

Y el sabia, que sentía rota…

Se revolvió el cabello de mala gana, y gruño nuevamente. Pateo una de las sillas del lugar con rabia y salió por la misma puerta que vio salir a la mujer.

Miro la sala, Kouha y Aladdin jugaba video juegos, paso sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería llamar la atención de estos, no quería dar mas explicaciones de las que tendría que darle a Hakuryuu ahora, justo ahora. Que sentía que él lo estaba mirando, reprochándolo, seguramente él si había visto a Kougyoku pasar, y si, estaba seguro y mas que seguro que lo culparía por eso.

Hakuryuu estaba cocinando, y si claro que estaba contento cocinando, le encantaba hacerlo y sobre todo ahora, que quería hacerle algo especial a sus primos. Le hizo una mueca de desprecio a Judal, y este le sonrió perverso.

—¿qué le hiciste a kougyoku?

—Por que siempre tengo que hacer algo —reía este.

—por que… por que eres tú… —le arqueo una ceja.

—perdonare tu asunto con Falan, si no preguntas nada de lo que acabas de ver… y me dices donde fue.

—tomo las llaves de tu auto, y se fue. —le dio la espalda, y siguió cocinando.

Judal observo sorprendido hacia la puerta, y mordió su labio enfadado. Esta mujer si que lo volvía loco, de muchas maneras. Miro de reojo a los que estaban jugando y tomo uno de los controles que estaba sobre y subió el volumen de esta, no quería que lo escucharan salir.

—volveré al rato…

hizo exactamente lo mismo que la mujer anteriormente, tomo una de las llaves y salió por la puerta.

Hakuryuu rio, era gracioso ver a su amigo en una situación así. de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto nunca, correr de esa manera por una mujer. De verdad que lo tenia vuelto loco. Hacia bastante… que no lo veía feliz, como lo veía ahora.

Y estaba seguro que el golpe y la sangre que tenia en la nariz, había sido ella. No podía parar de reír en su interior, ojala lo hubiese visto el mismo cuando le dio el golpe.

Metió unas cosas la horno, y agradecía haberse zafado de lo que había ocurrido realmente con Falan, no quería darle explicaciones a Judar sobre eso, así que en el fondo. Les daba gracias que su amigo y su prima, no pudiesen dejar de pelear, y Judal no pudiese sacársela de la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kougyoku:**

había quizás conducido por unas dos o tres horas o quizás más, estaba indignada, y mas la indignaba que iba manejando el auto de ese idiota, sabia de antemano que si seguía en el, rápidamente la encontraría. En el fondo ¿quería que la buscara? Sea en su auto o en otra cosa, la encontraría de cualquier manera.

Ni siquiera lagrimas lograban salir de sus ojos de la rabia que tenia. Golpeo el manubrio del auto entre la rabia que aun llevaba dentro, e intento estacionarse, calculando mal y dándose contra la cuneta, rayando de seguro, el auto.

Se sintió la culpa en ella, y por su mente paso, la posibilidad de que Judar se enojara con ella. Se bajo del auto y fue a mirar, le había hecho un rayón de aquellos, comenzó a reír a carcajadas y cerro el automóvil. Levanto su mirada y no sabia realmente donde estaba, pero ya era de noche, hacia frio… y, miro el interior del auto, que le parecía ahora el lugar mas reconfortarle que cualquier otra cosa.

Camino, estaba decidida a ir a comprar algo caliente para beber, debía haber abierto por algún lugar, luego de eso se encerraría en el auto y estaba dispuesta a dormir ahí si era necesario. Ya se le había pasado el enojo y, con la sangre fría había pensando mejor las cosas.

Aunque sabia que era triste pensarlo, él tenia razón en todo lo que había dicho. Le lanzo el anillo que Alibaba le había dado. ¿Y que sentía…? Se sentía mas ligera, mas libre. Podía mirar su mano y no verse amarrada a nada.

Ahora se sentía segura de hablar con Alibaba. Desde cero.

Había conseguído un lugar donde comprar un café, aunque de su preferencia compro un chocolate caliente y salió de la tienda, sujetando con ambas manos en vaso, aprovechando el calor que este le daba, se sentó en una pileta que estaba adornada con pequeñas luces navideñas, le parecía lindo.

Vio a una mujer que sentó junto a ella, y no pudo evitar sonreírle, mientras se llevo el vaso a su boca, la mujer le sonrió de a misma manera, era realmente hermosa, el cabello corto le quedaba muy bien.

Finalmente, la saludo. Intentando usar de mejor manera el poco idioma que había aprendido, ella rio y le respondió en su idioma, para la sorpresa y el agrado de kougyoku.

—hola… —le dijo avergonzada kougyoku, cubriéndose poco a poco a boca con le vaso de chocolate.

—un gusto, mi nombre es Serendine

—el mío kougyoku… ¿disculpa te he visto en otro lado? Se me hace familiar haberla visto

—puede ser… eres amiga de Judar ¿no? —le sonrió dulcemente.

Quedo en shock, la sorpresa era superior a cualquier cosa. Oír su nombre de otra persona que no esperaba ni en lo más mínimo que le dijese algo así, la había agarrado por sorpresa.

—¿cómo lo conoces?

Ella cubrió su boca con su mano, riendo. Era muy femenina aunque no lo parecía, tan hermosa hermosa tanta gracia, y ahora que la miraba con mas determinación. Era la mujer de la fotografía de Judar… la sangre de su cuerpo se había ido a sus pies, y comenzó a marearse, intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura.

—él y yo éramos muy cercanos… nadie lo conoce mas que yo —le sonrió acercándose a ella.— ahora dime…

Kougyoku no podía dejar de mirarla, tenia algo de miedo pero no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer en una situación así. él le había dicho que estaba muerta…

—él me dijo que estabas muerta…

Serendine volvió a sonreír, pero en esta ocasión era una sonrisa oscura, macabra, con un desdén de odio en ella.

—así que muerta… —murmuro.— él es un bastardo, que una vez que confías en él, te abandona a tu suerte… te daré esa advertencia…

—nadie lo conoce más que yo.

Le volvió a decir la mujer, quería hacerle tantas preguntas. Pero también… no sabia si confiar en ella…

—es encantador, y sabe como conquistar perfectamente a una mujer…se preocupa de ti… y te hace sentir la más importante de todas… —dijo Serendine colocándose de pie, imitando un baile mientras hablaba de Judar.— dile esto… de mi parte… cuando lo veas…—se inclino hacia ella, y su expresión cambio por completo.—

—yo no soy importante para él… —le dijo interrumpiéndola. Estaba seria, mirándola con determinación, no dejaría que la hiciesen dudar. Y fingir que poco se conocían considero que era lo mejor.

Ella le evoco otra sonrisa, como si hubiese entendido algo.

—dile que me vengare por lo que me hizo…

la mujer se dio media vuelta e iba a alejarse. Kougyoku se levanto y le grito.

—¡por qué no se lo dices tú! ¿tienes miedo de verlo?

Ella se detuvo y la miro de reojo. —lo voy a matar… no sin antes hacerlo sufrir todo lo que el me hizo sufrir…

—nunca te dejare que te daré esa oportunidad. —se lo dijo serena sonriéndole.

Ella rio y continuo su camino, hasta desaparcar de la vista de Kougyoku.

No entendía nada, y no sabia si quería entender. Pero ahora sabia mas que nunca, que si ella la había encontrado, estaba mas involucrada en la vida de ese idiota de lo que creía. Miro su mano, aun tenia la sensación de tener el anillo en el dedo, aunque no estaba. Recordó el momento en el que lanzo el anillo con furia.

Ese había sido el momento…

Corrió un tanto hasta llegar a una calle mas concurrida, aunque bastante solitaria estaba ya a la hora que era. Un auto paso a una gran velocidad, un hermosos deportivo de color azul oscuro, deteniéndola de momento.

Se había dado un susto terrible, cayendo hacia atrás. Vio que el auto se estación una calle mas allá, y un hombre se bajo de él, se esperaba lo peor.

Estaba tan trastornada con la situación en general de su vida en estos últimos dos meses, que siempre esperaba lo peor. Lo que vio no fue mucho mejor.

Era él, Judar venia con una cara de enojo, que intentaba disimular. Y podía ver la nariz y la herida roja que le había hecho.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo, Judar miro anonado la situación, y no atino a reaccionar como debía.

—¡no quiero hablar contigo! —corrió riendo, escapaba como podía de él, no iba a hablar con el, con la cara de poco amigos que traía.

—¡aaarg! ¡lo harás quieras o no! —se revolvió el cabello. Y aunque noto que ella reía, eso lo calmo un poco.— ¡es que nunca puedes hacer las cosas fáciles! ¡me las pagaras por esto! —se apunto el rostro mientras corría tras ella.

La alcanzo y la sujeto por las piernas cargándola sobre su hombro, mientras ella gritaba y reía. Para el agrado de él.

—¿hablaras conmigo? ¿quieres que me disculpe? —le decía mientras caminaba con ella, sobre su hombro.

La facilidad con la que la había alcanzado y tomado sobre él, era impresionante. Se detuvo a pensar en lo que acababa de oír.

—¿te vas a disculpar?

—¿eso quieres? Lo haré si lo quieres…

—ni si quiera sabrías por que te disculpas entonces… idiota —hizo un leve puchero y se apoyo con sus codos en su espalda. Ya no tenia ni modo luchar.

Lo escucho suspirar, abrió la puerta del auto y la lanzo a dentro. Se dio la vuelta y se subió por el lado del conductor, sentándose y cerrando las puertas.

—me disculpare solo por una cosa… por haberte hecho sentir que no me importabas —coloco ambas manos en el volante, no había encendido el motor, pero miraba al frente, evitando por completo cualquier contacto visual con la mujer junto a él.

ella creyó ver un leve sonrojo en el, al decir eso. Y era feliz.

—¿usaste tus trucos extraños para encontrarme?

—no… quise pensar como tu lo haces… y termine acá… eres una demente.

—y tu el mas idiota de todos…

—toma… —le estiro su mano y en su palma se encontraba el anillo.

—no… —le cerro el puño con su mano.— no lo quiero… ya estoy lista para hablar con mi ex prometido.

—bien... ¿y que hago yo con esto? —la miro arqueándole una ceja.—

—tíramelo por la cara cuando me veas haciendo alguna estupidez… —rio, cubriéndose la boca.

—no habrá duda de eso… —encendió el motor del auto, un ronroneo esquicito sonaba de aquel motor.

—una cosa más… Judar…

—dime…

—¿cómo murió Serendine?

.

.

.

.

.

PD: disculpen los errores. jaja y si me llego el rew kirito xD RECUPERATE y descansa...

un golpe de inspiración ataco... y de escribió todo de una vez ._.

-no me dejen hacer desastres...—

bueno se que la mocosa lo leera aca... asi que mensaje pa ella que sabe lo enojada que estoy xDD

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿por qué lo preguntas?

—quiero saber… ella…

se estaciono, no podía conversar con algo así, conduciendo. Vio su auto un poco más allá estacionado y sonrió.

—mi auto esta allá…

se vio por aludida y miro hacia delante, sonriendo. Recordando el rayón horrible que le había hecho. Pero no, no debía distraerse de lo que quería preguntar. De lo que realmente quería saber. Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro del pelinegro, quien aun mantenía las manos firmes en el volante del auto, mirando hacia el frente. ¿debía meterse en ese asunto? Podía incluso ver sufrimiento en su mirada…

el dudaba en su interior si quería hablar de eso o no… lo había enterrado. Y quería que se quedara ahí, era… arrancar todos sus sentimientos…

por ella…

—Serendine… hablo conmigo antes que llegaras… me dijo… que te dijera que te mataría pero no sin antes hacerte sufrir.

Se lo dijo en seco, mirando hacia otro lado.

—si te soy sincera, por eso quería saber… —giro su mirada hacia el, quien para su sorpresa mantenía su mirada en ella, preocupado. No le gustaba ver esa expresión en él.

—no es algo que necesites saber… —encendió el auto una vez mas, el motor ronroneante vibraba suavemente en el interior del auto. Judar no avanzaba solo había encendido el auto.

Se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio que a pesar de la situación no le resultaba incomodo a ninguno de los dos, ella no presionaba a una respuesta, y él, tampoco tenia una real intención de dar una.

—esperare el momento que tu quieras contarme… —le sonrió.— espero eso si que lo hagas en su momento.

el evoco una burlesca sonrisa. Se conocía, y sabia que nunca llegaría ese momento; Ahora lo preocupaba mas el hecho de que Serendine la hubiese encontrado tan rápido. Había cosas que él también quería saber, y ella sería la única persona que sería capaz de responderle todas las preguntas que, necesitaba con desesperación, tener una respuesta.

No podía quedarse así.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y antes si quiera de tomar el freno de mano, sujeto la mano de kougyoku, sacándola de lugar, ella lo observo y le dio una sonrisa.

—¿pasa algo? No te molestare mas con ese tema… —ella le sujeto la mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

—si sales de mi vida, que sería lo mejor para ti… solo quiero que sepas… que no me molestas del todo... —dijo en un suspiro, avergonzado de lo que decía, pero lo vio necesario.

Ella se inclino y le beso la mejilla, y luego de eso se burlo de su nariz, que poco a poco estaba mas hinchada que antes. podía incluso ver sangre aun saliendo de un corte que le provoco, seguramente con el diamante del anillo.

—te lo lanzare en la cara en algún momento… —cambio su mano al freno de mano y lo soltó, para luego comenzar a moverse en el auto.

—¿y tu otro auto? Yo…

—tienes que volver por él… ese es tu problema.

4 horas estaban a total la distancia en la que estaban, el camino había sido largo, y estaba cansando, le palpitaba la herida de la nariz y lo único que pensaba era, llegar a su cama y abrazar a su gata, miro hacia el costado y kougyoku dormía en el asiento del copiloto.

Se estaciono en el aparcado de su casa, miro hacia adentro, la luces estaba apagadas ya. Hakuryuu los había convencido seguramente, de que solo habían salido. Tenia cosas que hablar con él, pero ya no podría hacerlo directamente.

Tenia que pensar en alguna y otra idea de cómo, sacarle información.

Camino hacia el otro lado del auto y abrió su puerta, kougyoku se movió, al sentir el frio entrar por la puerta.

—déjame aquí, estoy cómoda… —le dijo girándose, dándole la espalda.

—vieja bruja, vamos dentro… —la tomo sutilmente entre sus brazos y entro con ella a casa.

Esperaba ver lo peor al entrar, pero no fue así. le daba méritos a Hakuryuu; de verdad que no quería que le preguntara sobre Falan, o no se habría esmerado tanto en tener todo limpio.

Se quito los zapatos al entrar, y la dejo a ella de pie en la entrada, soñolienta, se rascaba uno de sus ojos, mientras Judar la ayudaba a sacarse su abrigo y chaleco, se sentó en el suelo intentando sacar sus zapatos medio dormida, y quejándose, eran unas botas y no lograba quitárselas. se recostó en el suelo y aun estaba enfadada por no poder quitárselas. Judar se agacho junto a ella y se las quito rápidamente, riendo y burlándose de lo inútil que era.

—no hagas ruidos no quiero despertar a nadie… tómame por el cuello, vamos a dormir.

Ella obedeció de mala gana, y el la tomo por debajo de sus piernas, camino con ella por la sala y subió las escaleras llegando a una amplia habitación, gris y una gran cama King con una hermosa gata durmiendo sobre ella.

El se acerco y la dejo sobre la cama, le lanzo una camiseta manga larga que seguramente le pertenecía a el, y ella se quito lo que llevaba y con eso su pantalón, se cambio rápidamente, el si quiera alcanzo a reaccionar, inmediatamente ella se cubrió con la frazada y se acomodo para dormir, dándole la espalda.

Volvió a suspirar, y saco algo de su closet cambiándose de ropa también. Se lanzo a la cama, y en el mismo momento la gata se recostó a su lado, entre medio de el y kougyoku. Quien ya estaba completamente dormida. Sentía su respiración relajada, durmiendo junto a el.

Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que en su cama, había metido a una mujer.

La cama era enorme así que tenían ambos espacio suficiente para no tocarse. Aunque eso era lo de menos, tocarla era lo de menos, estaba seguro que si quisiera llegar mas allá, ahora. Ella no se quejaría.

Si quería tener sexo con ella, otra vez. No habría ningún problema… la observo dormida y se acomodo mirándola, pasando su brazo por debajo de su cabeza, y acariciando a melocotón con su otra mano. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, que estaba frente a él.

El quería otra vez, sin duda. Ella le gustaba… no podía quitarse de la cabeza justo ahora, aquellos momentos de la noche anterior, y como una leve molestia en su pantalón le comenzaba a molestar.

Gruño. De mala gana. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Acariciaba a melocotón mientras miraba a kougyoku dormir, hasta cerrar sus ojos y caer también profundamente dormido.

Entrada la noche, ella despertó. Se sobresalto al ver a Judar durmiendo frente a ella, y melocotón abrazando a su amo. Recordó los últimos momentos antes de dormirse. Se había colocando la camiseta y solo se quedo con eso. Acaricio a la hermosa gata, su pelaje era extremadamente hermoso, a pesar de que aun tenia uno que otro nudo en su lomo.

Suavemente se acerco al rostro de Judar que aun dormía, lo acaricio, sacando y moviendo con delicadeza cada cabello que cubría su rostro, su piel era suave para ser hombre, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pensando que seguramente cuidaba mucho su piel. Delicada miro el corte de su nariz, sintiendo algo de culpa por eso, pero no estaba realmente arrepentida. Se sentó en la cama, y miro la habitación, que era enorme, volvió dirigir la mirada hacia él, se inclino suavemente, para finalmente besarle de la misma manera, delicada y suavemente, esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

El no despertó, pero si lo vio mover suevamente sus labios. Le acaricio la frente y le beso ahí también. Se levanto intentando emitir la menor cantidad de ruido, no quería despertarlo. Pero tenia sed, mucha sed. Y necesitaba verle esa herida de su rostro. Y bueno, no conocía la casa como para buscar algo.

Iría a la cocina, que era el único lugar que conocía. Agradecía que la ropa de Judar era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirla incluso mas allá de su trasero.

Bajo las enormes escaleras, y llego al primer piso, fue a la cocina directamente a lo que parecía ser el refrigerador, lo abrió y se sirvió agua fría. Al cerrar, vio ahí tras la puerta, a un hombre.

De un susto tiro el vaso con agua, iba a gritar cuando... Esa persona se acerco rápidamente a ella, cubriéndole la boca, para que no gritara.

—no quise asustarla.

Lo vio mas cerca, era el hermano de Judal; Aladdin.

Se calmo y le hizo una seña para que la soltara, el aun la sujetaba por la cintura y su rostro.

—lo siento… —dijo el riendo, rascándose la cabeza.– no creí que la asustaría tanto.

—trátame de tú… —respondió avergonzada.—y no importa, ya debería estar acostumbrada… —se podía sentir la resignación en ella, lo que Aladdin entendió y no pudo evitar reír.

—seguro que desde que conoces a mi hermano, nada ha salido muy bien en tu vida —se cubría la boca, no quería parecer mal educado frente a ella. Al menos, no aun.

—¡no! —se cubrió la boca por haber gritado.— él… me ha ayudado mucho.

—y tú mucho a él… aunque no lo creas… —le sonrió dulcemente Aladdin.— ¡y estoy muy feliz de al fin poder verla!

Se sonrojo al ver, y oigo a Aladdin, era muy tierno y tan guapo como lo era su hermano, pero de manera diferente. Lo observo un poco más. ¿qué edad debería tener? No estaba segura y no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle.

—mi hermano también me conto sobre… lo que paso con su prometido

se quedo en blanco, creía que ya estaba mas o menos superado ese asunto, pero oírlo de alguien completamente ajeno, la hacia sentir aun muy mal.

—he estado averiguando sobre lo ocurrido…

—¿qué es lo que hacen tu y Judar? ¿Hakuryuu también?

Aladdin se vio sobresaltado, no esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿es que el idiota de Judar no te ha contado nada? De verdad que se ha encargado de mantenerte al margen.

—cuéntame tú… —se le acerco, quizás si no podía convencer a Judar, pero podía convencer a su pequeño hermano.

—lo único que te puedo decir, sin tener que meterme en problemas… otra vez —dijo por lo bajo, colocándose nervioso de lo cerca que estaba ella de él.

—¿otra vez? —se rio, le parecía gracioso.

—si, si, otra vez… somos algo así… como espías… intentamos que no pasen cosas malas y atrapamos a los que creemos que son malos…

—los que creen… ¿son como hackers? —murmuro para si misma kougyoku.— ¿qué sabes de Alibaba?

—cayo en una trampa estúpida —giro los ojos Aladdin.

—trampa estúpida… —kougyoku intentaba procesar la información.

—él es mu ingenuo..

—lo es… es una buena persona… yo… —tenia otra vez, ganas de llorar.

—señorita kougyoku —la tomo de las manos, no quería verla sentirse mal.

Ella se mordió el labio, y le sonrió. No podía permitirse que un niño, se preocupara de ella.

En algún momento, eso tenia que dejar de doler. Habían cosas peores, de las cuales seguramente sabia que vendrían, ahora ella quería…

Tenia que arreglar lo de Alibaba… y proteger a…

—estoy bien… una consulta… ¿tienes algo para las heridas? Judal tiene un corte en la nariz y no se lo ha visto… también unas medicinas… aun tiene la herida de bala en su pierna… —intento cambiar el tema, mientras veía que él aun le sujetaba las manos.

—¿mi hermano tiene una herida en su rostro? —le arqueo una ceja.

—si —se acerco a él y le dijo en el oído.— lo golpee muy fuerte y le hice una herida en la nariz

Aladdin se sorprendió, y ya no pudo parar de reír, se sujetaba el abdomen riendo, mientras se apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina.

—¿mi hermano tiene una herida por tu culpa? —intentaba no reír, peor no podía.— tengo que verlo cuando despierte…

—fue un accidente…

el rostro de Aladdin se torno serio, aunque también parecía sereno, se veía realmente atractivo, mirándola. Kougyoku se sorprendió, era diferente a lo que le había mostrado hasta ahora. Su aparecía era completamente diferente, en este momento.

Su esencia y su presencia también.

—mi hermano no comete errores… ni tiene accidentes. —le dijo en seco.

—yo…

y ahí, estaba ella. De nuevo sin saber que decir, últimamente la elocuencia no era su fuerte, menos con esta gente.

—debe bajar la guardia contigo… pero él, no tiene accidentes. —luego de eso le sonrió.— así que confía en él.

—lo hago… también en ti.

—si… ahora —Aladdin camino hacia lo que era el refrigerador.— también venia por agua…

—si… luego quisiera que me contaras unas cosas —asintió con gratitud, y camino nuevamente por las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación donde había estado durmiendo, no sin antes buscar algo para curarle luego el rostro a Judar.

Judar dormía tranquilamente, y se acostó junto a él, algo mas cerca de lo que estaban antes, se acomodo precisamente junto a la gata, cruzo su brazo por debajo de su brazo, e intento abrazarlo. Inmediatamente sintió, como el correspondió su abrazo.

—¿dónde te fuiste? —lo pudo oír diciéndole en un murmullo, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿estas despierto? Solo fui por agua… —le dijo con sorpresa.

—no te vayas… nunca…

melocotón se corrió sobre la cabeza de ellos, al sentir que Judar se movía, de mala gana. Se acerco a ella. Y la abrazo con mas fuerza.

—tardaste… sere…

le dijo una ves más.

Lo oyó, no podía quejarse. ¿le dolía, le molestaba? No sabia como sentirse sobre eso…

—Judar… —lo abrazo aun mas fuerte. No importaba, ella quería aferrarse a él.

lo quería proteger de todo eso, de esa mujer…

—vieja bruja… ya duerme.

sintió como el, enterró sus dedos en su cabello y lo acaricio hasta que ella, al fin; Quedo profundamente dormida. Ese era el lugar, mas seguro que había conocido hasta ahora. Más que el de su propio hermano mayor.

—acosadora, vieja bruja

dijo Judar, despertando. Pero ella no reacciono. lo abrazaba y dormía en su pecho. Despertar con ella de verdad, lo ponía de buen humor.

—no quiero despertar —le dijo hundiéndose aun más en su pecho.

—me voy a levantar… —le susurro en su oído, sonriéndole. Sonaba divertido.

Ella se negó intentando aferrarse aun más, pero finalmente no pudo contra él, era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Lo miro recostada, haciéndole un puchero y se dio vuelta cubriéndose con la manta.

—sigue durmiendo, yo debo trabajar.

lo vio salir de la habitación. Había dormido tan bien, que no quería despertar ni que se moviera, aun estaba enfadada en la enorme cama, se cubrió con las mantas, disfrutando del aroma, y bueno de él.

miro hacia el lado y vio a la pequeña gata que saltaba a la cama, se acerco a ella y jugo con ella un momento, hasta que se recostó sobre ella a dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Judal/Kouha:**

—¿dónde esta kougyoku?

Fue lo primero que oyó al despertar, era Kouha. Quien aun sonaba amenazador como de costumbre. Rio un momento y paso por su lado ignorándolo.

—oh vamos, si ya no te odio —le dijo este sonriendo.— solo quiero saber donde esta

—esta durmiendo aun… —abrió el refrigerador y saco una caja de leche, tomo un vaso de sobre y se sirvió mientras lo miraba.

—volvieron tarde

—si… —cerro los ojos un momento mientras bebía.

—¿mi hermana se enojo por algo y salió huyendo? Suele hacerlo como te diste cuenta

—tal cual… —dijo amargamente. Recordando el golpe de la nariz.

—lo note, por tu corte en la nariz —camino acercándose a el, y burlarse de mejor manera.— te dio duro.

Gruño molesto, pero luego rio. No era de aquellos que le pasaran estas cosas.

Era extraño, si quiera que le pasaran cosas así de idiotas.

No creía ser tan… tan, idiota.

—ahora dime… ¿les soy de ayuda en algo? —les dijo Kouha, relajado. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos. Ya no se negaría mas a la situación, luego de ver que su hermana estaba hundida hasta el cuello, y ver a su primo completamente involucrado en algo…

algo extraño… pero quería ayudarles.

—a ti también te quieren matar…

Kouha se sorprendió a las palabras de Judal.

—¿de que estas hablando?

—serias de mucha ayuda, ahora que lo pienso… pero no tienes la habilidad ni el entrenamiento…

Kouha asintió, estaba dispuesto. Aunque no sabia que tan bien, ni como terminarían las cosas, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo una vez haber dicho eso. Se había arrepentido.

¿estaba seguro de hacer esto? Si… si querían matarlo… ¿por qué no lo habían hecho en esa ocasión cuando lo vieron? Si no que… buscaban precisamente a kougyoku.

Debía averiguar eso…

—no creo que sea buena idea… —finalmente dijo Judal. Caminando hacia uno de sus ordenadores portátiles sobre la mesa de la sala.

—¿por? Quiero ayudar

—por que te quieren matar… —como una idea que se le cruzo rápidamente en su mente, al momento de abrir la computadora. Ese momento en el cual una brillante idea se le había aparecido en su mente. Sonrió y lo miro. Otra vez, sintió miedo a la situación, Kouha.

—¿puedo ser de ayuda? Supongo… me miras de manera extraña… —miro de costado, dudando si aun quedarse ahí, o si mejor seria huir.

—puedes ayudarme en algo… le diré a Hakuryuu que te entrene… pero a cambio… me tendrás que hacer un favor… un enorme favor…

—bien… lo haré.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hakuryuu:**

Hakuryuu manejaba su moto a toda velocidad, los paisajes se reflejaban tan rápido sobre el reflejo del parabrisas del casco del mismo, que solo se podía ver una línea de colores, a lo lejos solo se divisaba la gran carretera que surcaba a gran velocidad.

Una vez llegada a su destino, parqueo la moto en una pequeña cafetería de una carretera, algo cutre. Era mas bien algo más parecido un sucio bar de camionero. No podía imaginar que lo hayan citado aquí, inclusive tan temprano. Miro con atención todo el lugar, solo le había llegado un mensaje, sin remitente… no sabia a quien buscaba.

Quizás había sido un error venir.

Era aun muy temprano, el sol apenas y se estaba posando sobre el cielo, y el frío calaba los huesos.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas que daba a la ventana, haciendo una pequeña seña para que le trajeran un café, luego miro con atención su moto parqueada afuera. No sabia que esperar, ni a quien esperaba. Pero el mensaje decía claro, esta dirección… y…

Miro su reloj de muñeca: la hora. Era la hora exacta que le habían dicho. Concentrando mirando hacia el horizonte, viendo como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el pavimento frío y seco, manchando poco a poco este, y con el, el frio viento que golpeaba con ellas la ventana con las gotas.

—muy frio ¿no?

La voz de una mujer, una mujer que conocía. Muy bien, de hecho mas que bien.

—así que si habías sido tú… creí incluso… que seria tu esposo, Falan… —le menciono Hakuryuu, sin dejar observar las gotas de lluvia que cada vez golpeaban mas fuerte contra la ventana.

—Wahid no me pone real atención, desde que murió nuestro hijo —dijo con un desde de amargura en su voz, y se sentó frente a él. —últimamente no hemos tenido los mejores encuentros…pero, no te considero un enemigo.

—¿y Judal si? —dijo con rabia.

—no él tampoco, de hecho me agrada… —sonrió.

—no puedo creer eso, después de todo lo que has hecho —giro su mirada a ella, molesto.

—yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo…

—y ahora me vendrás con que estas arrepentida.

un silencio los envolvió. El sonido de las gotas golpeando la ventana cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. El café llego justo en el momento preciso, rompiendo un poco la tención que los había envuelto. Falan cerro los ojos, intentando buscar en su interior una respuesta que pudiese satisfacer a el hombre frente a ella.

—yo también he sufrido Hakuryuu, al igual que tu, perdí a mi familia… por decisiones de esa bruja y de tus padres…

—no metas a mis padres en esto… no metas a mi familia…

—¿a tus dos familias? Por que ambas están metidas mas de lo que crees… —le sonrió, algo mas perversa de lo que esperaba.

Un gran suspiro se escapo de Hakuryuu, intentando controlarse.

—para que me citaste…

—tengo dos datos para ti… —le dice divertida, en ese mismo momento le habían traído comida.

—¿dos? Me dijiste que sabias de mi hermana…

—averigüe por ahí… sobre unos hombres que tiene quizás, la ubicación de ella… es la hija de la jefa, así que su seguridad es máxima. Itnam y Seta seguramente podrían darte mas información… seguiré averiguando de todas maneras…

—comprendo… —dijo con atención. Anotando en su celular, lo que seguramente eran los nombres.

—lo otro… le interesara a Judal… Serendine… últimamente se ha visto muy cercana a la bruja… así que debe estar trabajando en parte para ellos…

—por venganza…

—ella es la viuda de Barbarrosa en este momento… tiene mucha influencia —llevo su pan a la boca y mastico parte del, se lo habían traído hacia unos momentos antes.

Hakuryuu finalmente le sonrió. Sabia que no podía confiar en ella, pero en el fondo de él, compartían algo en común, la perdida de un ser querido a causa de la misma persona. Verla ahí, comiendo frente a el tan tranquila, lo hizo cuestionarse mucha situaciones.

—¿tu marido aun trabaja para la organización?

Falan lo miro exaltada, pero luego le brindo una dulce sonrisa.

—vigila a la chica Ren… ¿es importante para tu amigo?

—no… bueno en realidad no lo sé —rio un momento, pensando en la situación.— puede ser…

—tiene el ojo en ella… por dos motivos… te lo informo solo por que me agradas y a Judal le tengo mucho cariño aun… —bebía de su café, mientras Hakuryuu también llevaba la taza a su boca.

—¿qué harás en la tarde?

—deberías regresar a tu trabajo

—no tengo ganas… de ver a Wahid… —miro hacia fuera, la lluvia era intensa ya a este momento. En el fondo, la lluvia demostraba lo que era en su interior, una tormenta.

Dar información a Hakuryuu, era lo único que en este momento. La hacia sentir feliz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aladdin:

En el momento que vio a su hermano bajar por las escaleras, él salió por la puerta sin que nadie se percatara. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que la motocicleta de Hakuryuu, ya no estaba junto a la de él, como lo había dejado. Llevo su mano a su mentón, y se quedo pensando un momento, saliendo de la vista de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar.

—¿dónde podrá haber ido?

Se dijo a si mismo, esto cambiaba sus planes para hoy. Quería averiguar algo más, sobre lo ocurrido con la señorita kougyoku. Pero, esto en su instinto, le decía, que sería mas interesante.

Sin que Hakuryuu lo supiera, había probando uno de sus inventos de GPS en la moto de él, quería saber si funcionaba, y ahora este era el momento preciso para usarlo.

Saco su teléfono celular de su abrigo, y lo encendió, buscando con él rápidamente la ubicación de su amigo. Lo que vio le resulto curioso, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y camino hasta su motocicleta, tomo su casco y se lo coloco; guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y se subió sobre ella, sacándola sin encenderla, seguramente su hermano podría oírlo.

Cuando al fin logro salir, la encendió y condujo lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Sabia donde se encontraba su amigo, o mejor dicho su hermano, y aunque era extraño, también esperaba ver algo que lo pudiese emocionar. Tenia todo el día para hacer de las suyas.

Una vez llegado, vio la moto de Hakuryuu parqueada, asumió que aquí estaba, decidió que lo mejor era dejar su vehículo en la parte trasera. La lluvia era terrible, y ya estaba completamente empapado, pero no debería entrar, miro por la ventana. Lo que vio, era sorprendente

¿Hakuryuu hablaba con el enemigo? Nunca sintió a esa mujer como un enemigo, de hecho… Judar también le decía que no era, pero después de aquello… su hermano mayor quería acabar con ella, y verla con Hakuryuu le provocaba muchos sentimientos contradictorios.

No sabia que pensar. Ni que hacer, miro su teléfono y estuvo a punto de llamar a su hermano, y contarle lo que acababa de ver. Tontamente mando un mensaje…

Aladdin [09:03am] : hermano, me siento mal… necesito hablar…

Una vez enviado se arrepintió, sentía que aun le faltaba mucha madurez para enfrentar situaciones así. volvió a mirar hacia dentro, e incluso veía sonreír a su amigo, con alguien que no, que no.

Movió su cabeza bruscamente, quería borrarse esa imagen de la cabeza, no quería pensar que su amigo fuese un traidor. Le temblaban las manos, y camino hacia donde dejo su motocicleta, no estaba en condiciones de manejar con tantos..

No había sido quizá, la mejor opción.

Su celular vibro, un mensaje tenia de vuelta. El mensaje que vio ahí, lo saco aun mas de si mismo. Comenzó a reír, quizás esto había sido algo bueno.

Hermano [09:33am] ¿Aladdin? Judal ya no usa este numero… ¿Estas bien? ¿necesitas hablar?

Había olvidado por completo, que la señorita kougyoku tenia el teléfono de su hermano. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, algo que no debía, pero respondió.

Aladdin [09:34am]: ¿podemos juntarnos?

.

.

.

.

 _Pd: disculpen los errores! Gracias por los comentarios 3_

 _Bluekirito: y si a mi también me cae mal Serendine, pero le estoy dando oportunidad a varios personajes de aparición xD y bueno espero este te guste con Aladdin xD_

 _Y amo escribir jukou Dx…._

 _Kouha mocosa, iba con algo me desvie del camino y no se como termine aquí… tasketeeee…._

 _Sasha minari17: gracias por el comentario, y que bueno que te gustara!_


	15. Chapter 15

**¿te has metido en problemas?**

* * *

Aladdin iba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, una vez entrada a la ciudad. Las calles eran concurridas, debía bajar la velocidad pero no obedeció del todo, y a pesar de que era fin de semana, había demasiado movimiento para ser de mañana.

Venia irritado, y aun muy alterado. Podía ser maduro para su edad, pero habían cosas que le costaba sobre llevar, cuando no las entendía, y esta.

sobre todo; esta, era una de ellas.

Sin alcanzar a reaccionar por ir inmerso en sus pensamientos, no vio a un peatón que se le cruzo en su camino, freno, la húmeda calle ayudo a que este perdiera el control absoluto de la motocicleta, arrastrándose varios metros mas allá.

Un grito de terror, y las bocinas. Era lo único que lograba oír. Se había dado un buen golpe, estaba en el suelo y la motocicleta estaba sobre el. Le dolía el brazo, se había golpeado fuerte.

Una mujer se acerco a verlo, con un paraguas sobre ella, una bella mujer de largo cabello color turquesa. La podía divisar por atreves del casco de la motocicleta

Que bella era.

—no te muevas.

le dijo ella. El obedeció, tenia razón no era buena idea moverse. Ella, junto con un hombre mas alto ayudaron a mover la motocicleta de sobre él.

—llame la ambulancia.

—no creo que sea necesario, señorita. —Aladdin se levanto lentamente, sujetándose el casco de la motocicleta, una leve molestia apareció en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿seguro? Lo lamento, esto fue mi culpa…

—no, fue mía… —dijo rápidamente Aladdin. Se quito el casco y al fin pudo divisar bien a la muchacha frente a él.

ella se quedo observándolo, era guapo. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba segura de aquello. Inmersa en sus pensamientos. Aladdin le sonrió.

—me llamo Aladdin ¿usted señorita?

—mi nombre es Dunya… —le dijo rápidamente, sintió como atrás la llamaban.— perdón… pero…

—pero no se preocupe… —levanto la mano Aladdin, cerrando uno de sus ojos por el dolor que provenía ya de su brazo, le palpitaba. Era molesto.

—claro que me preocupo… ¿me das tu numero de teléfono? Me contactare, para llevar los gastos del hospital.

Aladdin se quedo sin reaccionar, otra vez. ¿qué pasaba? Que idiota se sentía, le dio su numero sin pensarlo mucho, mientras oía el sonido de la ambulancia cada vez acercarse más.

Quizás, después de todo. Si la necesitaba. Le estaba comenzando a doler cosas que no recordaba que tenia.

Seguía mirando a la chica delante de el, mientras la veía conversar con aquel hombre alto.

—te visare luego, nos vemos Aladdin.

El levanto la mano, no sin entender mucho. Los paramédicos se acercaron a el y lo inmovilizaron. Ahora…

Si, ahora… en la camilla de la ambulancia, completamente mojado y, mirando el techo; oia a lo lejos las mil preguntas que le hacían, y en ese momento recordó que tenia un hermano; un hermano que seguramente, si la moto no lo mato. Lo mataría él.

Como le explicaría…

La señorita kougyoku… se juntaría con ella en la tarde. Quizá ella pueda…

Si era como el creía con su hermano, ella podría… interferir en algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Judal…

kougyoku bajaba las escaleras con la gata en sus brazos, dudando poco a poco cada escalón que bajaba. Vio a Kouha y este le sonrió, sonrisa que ella respondió.

—¿dormite con Judal? —le arqueo una ceja su hermano, que claramente notaba que salía de la habitación del antes nombrado.

Ella se quedo inmóvil, intentando pensar rápidamente una respuesta que darle a su hermano.

—me alegra que… no te encerraras en ti misma… —suspiro Kouha, en el fondo de el intentaba comprenderla. Y bueno ella era adulta ya, debía saber a lo que se enfrenta. Aunque en el fondo estaba aguantando, no decirle nada, ni a ella ni Judal.

—si, dormí con él…

Kouha abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos a mas no poder, no esperaba esta respuesta. O al menos no una confirmación y muchos menos tan directa, rio cubriéndose la boca.

Justo en ese momento el aludido entraba por una de las puerta, con una computadora portátil sobre su brazo, desarreglado y de mal humor, lo que no era novedad, se rascaba el cuello con una de sus manos libres, se había soltado el cabello y lo llevaba tenuemente enmarañado. Miro la pantalla de la computadora un momento, y luego fijo la mirada en ella un momento, dándole una atractiva sonrisa torcida, que le provoco un leve sonrojo al verlo.

—al fin… —le dice este mirando la pantalla del computador.— creí que no te levantarías nunca.

—no lo iba a hacer… —miro hacia otro lado sonrojada. Cosa que el noto y rió.— y tu parece un indigente así…

ella inflo sus mejillas, indignada. Quería que pasara desapercibido su sonrojo, y que por favor rápidamente la sangre de sus mejillas bajara, y claro; el calor que tenia en su cuerpo también, ella se inclino a dejar a la pequeña gata sobre el sofá, mientras el se acerco a ella, y le susurro en su oído, con su raposa voz.

—pero así te gusto, vieja bruja…

un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, y como una montaña rusa en su estomago. Ahora tenia mas calor que antes y no podía bajarse lo sonrojada que estaba, la sangre estaba por completo en sus mejillas.

—¿te pasa algo kougyoku? —le comento Kouha, mirándola. Algo preocupado, aunque se cuestión en una milésima de segundo si debería decirle algo a Judar, o a su hermana, que si lo pensaba bien, creo que era su hermana la que provocaba mas aquí.

—no, nada… —dijo esta rápidamente y cortante, tocio e intento reincorporarse en si misma.

Giro por la isla de la cocina y fue a beber un vaso de agua. Judar en cambio, camino hasta una de las gran mesas con una computadora y dejo la portátil encima, aun mirando la pantalla y escribiendo una que otras cosas.

Kouha se levanto y estiro sus brazos al cielo, acomodando casa hueso de sus espalda, un leve quejido salió de sus labios y luego miro a su hermana.

—¿tienes que trabajar hoy?

Kougyoku lo observo y le sonrió; dándole una pequeña sonrisa, negándole con su mirada.

—aunque, quería salir… —y como si fuese un juego de miradas, miro a Judal, quien le daba la espalda en ese momento.

—no puedes salir.

Fue lo único que lo oyó decir mientras le daba la espalda y lo veía mover unas cosas en la pequeña computadora.

Se sorprendió, y se enfado. ¿cómo era que ahora no podía salir? Ella igual haría lo que quisiera, Judal no podía decidir sobre ella.

—saldré igual… —camino por delante de el, y subió las escaleras corriendo, no esperaría una respuesta, estaba decidida y ahora iría a vestirse para luego ir a juntarse con Aladdin.

En la sala, Judal gruño frente a la computadora, y finalmente se sentó en una silla. Dejo de escribir lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo y cerro la computadora enojado.

—supongo que tu también quieres salir… —cerro los ojos, intentando pasar el enojo que llevaba, pasaba sus dedos por su sien mientras pensaba. Debía trabajar y así, no podía. Sabia de antemano que kougyoku haría lo que quisiera, aunque el le dijera, alguna cosa.

—en realidad… no tengo ganas… —miro hacia la puerta, y escucho un sonido de ella.

Por la puerta, Hakuryuu aparecía, venia empapado, por la lluvia horrible que caía justo en este momento.

Judal lo observo y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—que raro que tu no vieses el clima… —le dijo con sarcasmo; intuía que algo se traía.— aunque llegaste en un momento adecuado…

—¿de que hablas? ¿y Aladdin? Creí haber visto su motocicleta…

Hakuryuu se adentraba en la casa, después de haber dejado su chaqueta empapada en la parte de lavandería del lugar.

—supongo que regreso a casa… —comento Judal.— tengo que pedirte otro favor… —miro a Kouha quien miraba televisión, intentando ignorarlos.

—¿qué necesitas Judal? No me gusta…

—tengo que salir… y necesito que instruyas un poco a este animal de aquí… —apunto a Kouha que estaba tras él en el sofá, prácticamente recostado. Se notaba que no tenia intención alguna de moverse.

Hakuryuu se sorprendió ¿de que se suponía que debería instruir a su recién descubierto primo? No le quedaba mucho mas que aceptar, necesitaba tener de su parte cualquier carta que pudiese usar con Judal.

—¿quééé? —se quejo Kouha, colocándose una vez mas de pie.

—llévalo a conocer la ciudad… que sepa bien donde esta… tú bien sabes lo que esta pasando, y lo mínimo es que este animal sepa defenderse… —se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos y miro hacia su habitación. Kougyoku venia bajando por las escaleras, aun en su rostro se notaba lo enfadaba que estaba.

—¿y tu donde iras Judal?

Pregunto Hakuryuu, había entendido las instrucciones, y no tenia queja sobre eso; tenia razón, era lo mejor, guiar a su primo bajo cualquier cosa.

—¿dónde iras? —pregunto Kouha, suspirando. Ya sabia que no iría con ella, pero quería saber.

—al hospital… y luego me juntare con alguien —se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a buscar sus botas.— y quiero ropa limpia…

Judal se acerco a la puerta, mientras se arreglaba en una trenza su cabello.

—vamos… —se coloco su abrigo, y tomo dos bufandas del estante de la ropa, colocando y anudando una sobre el cuello de kougyoku, quien se había sonrojado nuevamente, pero sin replica alguna. La peligrosa lo miro sorprendida, y algo atónita pero no dijo nada, desvió su mirada y salió por la puerta, Judal la siguió. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Kouha y Hakuryuu se quedaron solos en la habitación.

—me sorprende que Judal, acomode su tiempo para tu hermana…y la trate así… —sonrió con satisfacción.— siento que al fin esta avanzando en algo… que bien por él.

—no se de lo que hablas… pero… ¿vamos? —le arqueo una ceja, colocándose junto a él con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—¿no te molesta? Digo que Judal sea así con tu hermana…

—solo quiero matar a Alibaba… si Judal es bueno con ella, no… —suspiro— no sé si kougyoku sea capaz de dejar a Alibaba… y no creo que Judar sea del tipo de intentar conquistar a alguien… me refiero, a querer que kougyoku se quede con el.

—comprendo… tampoco creo que Judar quiera mantenerla mas tiempo a su lado…

—la dejara ir… —hizo una mueca.—

—bien vamos, te llevare por la ciudad… pero ponte algo que esta lloviendo horrible afuera

Kouha asintió y camino en dirección a su cuarto, no sin antes mirar al peli azul y sonreír.

—¿y donde fuiste tan temprano? Me gustaría que me contaras… —dio una pequeña risita cómplice y continuo su camino.

Hakuryuu temió de esa risa, era aterrador si lo pensaba. Una parte de el le decía que quizás, podía confiar en él, pero otra…

Tenia que meditar sobre su plan… quizás… recuperar a su hermana si necesitaba mas ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—no estoy feliz con que hayas venido… —le dijo kougyoku, caminando con ambos brazos cruzados.

—no me interesa que seas feliz, vieja bruja —le responde molesto, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.— y no entiendo porque te negaste a ir en el auto…

—¿no te interesa que sea feliz? ¿seguro? No recuerdo eso… me dijiste otra cosa… —un sonrojo apareció en su mejilla, pero su sonrisa era picara.

—no se de que estas hablando… —Judar llevaba un paraguas que los cubría a los dos mientras caminaban juntos.

Ella lo sujeto por la bufanda suavemente, y de un momento a otro, la tenia en sus labios. Lo tomo por completa sorpresa, y ella lo había besado, un dulce beso en sus labios, cerro sus ojos y se lo respondió; gustaba mucho de sus sabor, de esa sensación tan placentera de tenerla, intensifico su beso a medida que pasaba el tiempo, guiándola a ella, acaricio su mejilla y se alejo lentamente de su rostro. Ya había recordado aquel momento que ella menciono, y dios; todas esas sensaciones volvieron a el, cosas que quizás prefería no recordar, al menos, no ahora. En ese mismo momento, pudo ver los ojos de ella, ese ambar semi rosado, que, que le gustaba ver… ella le sonrió, tan dulce como había sido aquel beso, y el sin duda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y molestarse al mismo tiempo.

—no vuelvas a hacer eso…

—a mi si me interesa que seas feliz, Judal —lo sujeto del brazo, y bromeo con él, para luego seguir caminando.—¿ y no crees que es mejor ir así? ir sin auto…

—no es seguro.

—nada es seguro según tu.

—por que así lo es… —la tomo por el brazo y la hizo detenerse de golpe, una bicicleta estuvo apunto de atropellarla.

—no lo vi… —rió ella en nerviosismo.

—nunca ves nada —suspiro algo frustrado.

—bueno también tenia intenciones de ir por el auto… y con auto no era fácil traerlo de vuelta.

—cierto… el otro carro…

llegaron a la estación de metro mas cercana, tenia que dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, extrañamente a un hospital; aun no podía imaginarse: ¿por qué ella iría a un hospital?

Subieron al vagón y entre todas las distracciones que tenia, jamás se dio el tiempo de preguntarle. Aunque una vez llegado al lugar, a la entrada de este…

—¿a que vienes a un hospital?

—tengo que juntarme con un amigo

—¿en un hospital? —dijo reclamando, y respondió con sarcasmo.—no me gustan los hospitales, querida esposa.

—¡no me llames así! —se puso nerviosa, mientras caminaban por la entrada principal de esta, las puertas se habían abierto sola abriéndoles paso.

—la ultima vez que estuvimos en una clínica, termine siendo tu esposo… uno queda inconsciente y te casan… —se rasco la cabeza, burlándose.

—eres terrible… —le jalo el cabello mientras el se quejaba, luego camino hacia la recepción, Judal camino detrás de ella, y se coloco detrás. Parecía un guarda espalda, observando todo con determinación junto a ella.

Kougyoku lo sintió detrás de ella, pensaba como preguntar por Aladdin, sin que Judar se diese cuenta de a lo que realmente iba, el menor le había pedido, prácticamente rogado que no le dijese nada a su hermano. Y aquí estaba, con el que no tenia que saber, en el hospital. No sabia como quitárselo de encima.

Finalmente una idea fugaz se le paso por su mente, una que seguro lo descoloraría.

—Judar, amor… ¿podrías traer un café? Tengo mucho frío —intentaba en lo mas interior de ella no reír, pero estaba segura de que si lo trataba así, iría.

Judar la miro sorprendido, y hasta asqueado, se quedo boca abierto de la sorpresa ¿qué le pasaba a la bruja?

—amor… ¿podrías? —lo miro, su actuación era perfecta. Podía ver la duda en los ojos color rubí del pelinegro, quien la miraba, aun si entender que era lo que pasaba.

—que pareja mas adorable… que envidia ¿recién casados? —dijo la recepcionista sonriendo.– los dos se ven tan bien juntos.

—si —responde esta sonriendo— el es el mejor hombre que pude conocer en la vida —lo toma de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Ya, Judar estaba colapsado, su broma se la devolvieron y esto se le salió de las manos, ahora, algo se traía esta mujer y le resultaba desconcertante, tenia que ceder. Era lo mas seguro.

—si a-amor… —respondió este, intentando controlar su enojo o en realidad mas que enojo era lo confundido y estar confundido lo enojaba también, en lo interior de el, pensaba en como se las pagaría la vieja bruja.

—gracias querido

en ese mismo momento vio como Judar se alejo a las maquinas expendedoras, y ella aprovecho rápidamente de preguntar por la habitación de Aladdin. Sabia que tendría represalias por parte de Judal luego, pero eso lo vería, como lo dijo, luego. Su celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo, mientras la mujer le buscaba la información que ella había requerido. Saco su celular y lo reviso.

 **+9901****XX [13:01]: no se que tramas vieja bruja… pero alto te traes ¡me vengare por esto!**

Una risa se escapo de su boca y se la cubrió rápidamente, miro hacia atrás, Judar escribía en su celular, frente a la maquina expendedora, podía ver que esperaba que saliese un café.

—se nota que están muy enamorados, ya quisiera tener un hombre tan guapo como esposo —le volvió a decir la recepcionista, sonrojándose y luego le dio una carpeta con pápele, que era la información y ficha de Aladdin.

—él es encantador. —volvió a mirar el mensaje del teléfono, había otro en donde se seguía quejando.

Se coloco junto a ella, con dos vasos en sus manos, su cara intentaba ocultar lo enfadado que estaba por dentro.

—aquí tienes q-querida —intento decirlo lo mas natural posible— tarde un momento…

—gracias —ese gracias había sido sincero, tomo el vaso, caliente y agradable, que después de todo también le hacia falta.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor mientras bebía de su vaso y Judar bebía del que llevaba en la mano.

—¿qué era lo que no podía saber? —le dijo sin más, mirando el numero de piso en el que estaban.

Kougyoku se atoro, pero intento mantener la calma.

—si no quiero que te enteres es por algo. —se mantuvo seria.

—kougyoku…

ella lo miro, le provocaba escalofríos cuando en la nombraba por su nombre a secas. Vio como el luego de pronunciar su nombre se llevo el vaso a sus labios, y con su otra mano tomo ligeramente el cabello de ella que escapaba por la bufanda que él había anudado. Un suave tono rosado invado su mejillas, mientras lo observaba y esperaba que el continuara con la frase, iba a abrir su boca para preguntar… pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió delante de ellos, Judal salió rápidamente y ella lo siguió.

—¿qué me ibas a decir?

—no te metas en problema.

—te juro, que no es nada malo.

—si querida esposa. —le jalo el cabello mientras paso por al lado de ella.— ¿la habitación 304? Que mala suerte que te toque esta…

ella trago saliva, y se preparaba para dar alguna excusa para entrar sola.

—confiare en que no te pasara nada… si algo pasa… grita como puedas…

—no me pasara nada —rió con nerviosismo, sentía muchas veces que Judal exageraba.

—y cuéntame… lo que pase por ese cerebro extraño y macabro que tienes, lo que sea que te pase, para la próxima… esperare aquí afuera. —se apoyo en la pared, con ambos brazos cruzados y en una de sus manos aun mantenía su café.

No imagino que seria tan fácil convencerlo, o es que de verdad tenia una imagen muy errada de lo que el realmente era, sonrió al verlo. Tenia que admitir que mientras mas estaba con él, mas le gustaba. A pesar de todo lo que conllevaba estar cerca de él…

Entro a la habitación, ahí se encontraba Aladdin, recostado en una cama, con su brazo con yeso y una venda en su pierna.

—señorita kougyoku… si vino… —intento moverse este, con emoción.

—te dije que solo me llamaras kougyoku… —se acerco preocupada.— no te muevas, te harás daño.

—estoy muy emocionado —le sonrió.

—tu hermano esta afuera.

—¿el sabe que estoy aquí? —le pregunto preocupado.

—no… pero ahora cuéntame ¿cómo paso esto? ¿estas bien? No creí que… bueno esto. —lo apunto.

—¿puedo confiar en usted señorita?

—¿por qué no deberías Aladdin?

—seguí a Hakuryuu… y lo vi con una mujer, que es nuestra enemiga… aun no estoy seguro de lo que vi…

kougyoku se quedo en silencio escuchándolo.

—tampoco se de lo que hablaban, pero me altere demasiado… pensé de inmediato contarle a mi hermano, pero el mensaje le llego a ti… lo cual… digamos que fue el destino que me ayudo… mi hermano me hubiese matado, o peor ¡habría metido en problemas en Hakuryuu! No creo que… bueno… no se que creer ya.

La peli rosada le acaricio el cabello, y se sentó en la cama junto a el.

—¿tus padres tampoco saben que estas aquí verdad?

—no… mamá se podría como loca… y papá… creo que el solo me regañaría por descuidado, y me quitarían mi motocicleta…

—y ¿Judar que haría?

—me mataría… —trago saliva.

—que familia mas hermosas —dijo riendo.— pero no creo, eres su hermano y te quiere, supongo… y con respecto a Hakuryuu… confía en él, llegara el momento donde el te contara… pero esto no me dice como es que terminaste así.

un momento de silencio los envolvió, y la lluvia golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte la ventana enorme que tenia en la habitación, ese fue otro detalle que ella, no se había percatado. Aladdin tenia una habitación para el solo ¿quién había pagado por eso? Seguro era muy costoso…

—esta muy frío afuera —comento Aladdin, sonriendo.

—si… —le responde ella, se había acercado por la ventana, siendo seducida por el hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar por ahí. La ciudad, la lluvia y el cielo gris; le provocaban una gran sensación de melancolía. Y de la nada, tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar: pero no era el momento. Quería…

quería… correr a los brazos de Judal, justo en este momento.

Miro hacia Aladdin, intentando sonreírle.

—¿y como ocurrió el accidente?

—¿se encuentra bien? —la miro algo preocupado.

—no pasa nada —intento reír.— ahora cuéntame… ¿te sientes mal? ¿cómo paso esto?

Se sentó en la cama junto a el, y se apoyo levemente en el chico junto a ella. Aladdin se sonrojo y sonrió.

—en realidad, venia alterado… no vi a una bella chica que se me cruzo, intente esquivarla…

—¿qué? ¿atropellaste a alguien? —se enderezo y lo miro sorprendido.

—no, me paso esto por evitar que eso pasara —dijo amargamente.

—comprendo… pudiste haber salido peor… si eres como tu hermano te recuperaras pronto

—la mujer… ella pago por esto… era muy bella, me dijo que se llamaba Dunya. —dijo con emoción.

—¿Dunya?¿Tenia hermosos ojos y cabello color turquesa?

—si…

Kougyoku se levanto y camino por la habitación, le llevo un vaso de agua a Aladdin.

—¿la conoces? —volvió a decir el menor.

—si, trabaja conmigo… es una picara —se volvió a sentar y le entrego el vaso.— si te hecho el ojo estar perdido

—¡¿qué?! No-no-no… —movió su brazo con yeso y le dolió.

—lo lamento… pero tendré que decirle a Judar que entre… —se acerco a su rostro y sonriéndole divertida.— tus padres también tiene que saber… pero tranquilo… evitare que Judar te haga cualquier cosa.

Aladdin intento levantarse, probando si podía escapar, pero el dolor de la pierna lo dejo en la cama, quejándose.

Kougyoku salió de la habitación riendo, mientras oía las quejas de Aladdin de fondo, cerro la puerta tras ella. Vio a Judar apoyado en la pared, con ambos ojos cerrados.

Se acerco hacia a él, tenia la clara intención de quizás, molestarlo. Pero lo veía tranquilo. No creía que estuviese durmiendo, cuando le dijo que estaría atento a cualquier cosa, lo dudo un momento y miro a su alrededor, no se veía mucha gente cerca, mas bien el lugar estaba desierto. Una gran ventana había por el corredor al final, tenia mucha curiosidad de ir a ver por ella, si era tan hermosa la vista como en la ventana de Aladdin, tenia muchas ganas de verla.

Decidió ir, antes de molestar a Judar. En el momento que comenzó a caminar, alguien la sujeto de brazo, el pelinegro la estaba sujetando.

—¿dónde vas? Te dije que no andarías sola.

Kougyoku lo miro. Con sorpresa, miraba su brazo y luego el rostro de Judar, quien la miraba amenazante.

—ju-judar…—en un momento, se aterro.

—no me asustes de esa manera… ¿terminaste?

Tenia que hablar con el, pero ahora había tenido un momento de sentimientos contradictorios con respecto a su compañero de hoy, dudándolo, lo abrazo con suavidad, apoyándose en su pecho. Tenia que asegurarse, que estaba segura por sobre todo, de que ese lugar, era el mas seguro.

Que no la lastimaría.

Sentir el suave palpitar en su pecho, el tibio calor que provenía del cuerpo de el, el se lo permitía un momento, hasta antes de sujetarla por los hombros.

—¿nos vamos?

—no… —elevo su mirada, y sonrió.— te tengo una sorpresa… pero antes… ¿tus padres?

—¿qué tiene mis padres? —le arqueo una ceja.—

—siendo tu seudo esposa debería conocer a tus padres —rio, burlándose.

—no empieces —reía también. Pensó en la situación, de decirle a su madre que se había casado, después de haber quedado inconsciente en una clínica. Lo que seria capaz de decirle, por el simple hecho de que él se casara, que diría el viejo… ¿lo felicitaría? No, seguro se burlaría de que me dieron de caza y no pude escapar. Divagando ante los mil pensamientos, la voz de kougyoku lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, que cualquiera diría. ¿Judar en que demonios están pensando?

—pero… ¿están en Tokio?

—si… —respondió con desconfianza, alejándose de ella.

—es que podrías… llamarlos… necesito que vengan.

—dame un motivo…

—lo tendrás al momento de entrar a esa habitación —apunto hacia la puerta.

Judar la miro aun con mas desconfianza de antes, y dudo al hecho de querer entrar o no a la habitación. Tenia curiosidad, sabia que ella le ocultaba algo… por una milésima de segundos, pensó en su hermano… recordó la pregunta de Hakuryuu, y de que no lo vio en la mañana. La repentina salida que quería hacer kougyoku… y…

—el enano… —dijo de mal humor.

Entro bruscamente por la puerta, con kougyoku detrás de el sujetándolo del brazo. Lo que vio ahí, fue a su pequeño hermano, esperando lo peor de parte de su hermano mayor.

—Judar… con calma… esta convaleciente —lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas de su brazo.

La observo a ella, estaba molesto, y luego a Aladdin. No sabia con cual de los dos estaba mas molesto, si con él, o con ella por no contarle.

Eran terrible los dos.

Podía ver la mirada de kougyoku rogándole que se calmara. No podía contra ella… sin duda alguna. No podía contra esa mirada.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, y marco a un teléfono, saliendo de la habitación, sin decir nada.

—llamara a papá y mamá… —dijo amargamente Aladdin en la cama.

—¿es malo eso?

—mamá gritara… papá se burlara… —dio un gran suspiro en resignación.— y seguramente no me…

—no te dejaran salir nunca mas enano… —entro Judar.— ¿cómo te paso esto? ¿en que ibas? Consigues tu licencia apenas y chocas…

—fue por la lluvia… —dijo kougyoku, quien estaba mirando nuevamente por la ventana de la habitación, su voz sonaba melancólica.

—como dijo la señorita… resbale evitando a alguien… esa persona se ha llevado todos los gastos… —intentaba sonar relajado.

Judar se quedo pensando un momento, tocando su barbilla. No le creía del todo, sabia que le ocultaba algo más; que tarde que temprano se lo diría.

Había pasado un rato, en lo que Aladdin y Judal conversaban. Aladdin se había llevado un regaño de aquellos, de los cuales era mejor ni siquiera mencionar, kougyoku decidió dejarlos un momento a sola, e ir a buscar algo para que comieran ella y Judar.

En el fondo vio llegar a una pareja, se veía de todas maneras bastante joven. Un hombre alto muy parecido a Aladdin y Judar… y una mujer hermosa de cabello rosado.

Pasaron junto a ella, los vio dirigirse a la habitación de Aladdin, mientras ella iba con una bandeja de lo que había encontrado de comer.

¿podían ser los padres de Aladdin? Eso la emociono bastante, miro a su alrededor si venia alguien mas, no vio a nadie y camino hacia la habitación, entro lentamente. Era tímida y saber que era un momento familiar, la incomodaba aun mas, se quedo en la puerta, en silencio; evitando a toda costa que la viesen… se sentía como una intrusa.

Aun así podía oírlos.

—pequeño mío ¿cómo te paso esto? Te dije que no quería que le compraras esa motocicleta! —golpeaba a su esposo, la mujer de largo cabello rosado.

—¿yo? Yo no se la compre, se la compro solo… —el mas alto se sobaba el brazo. Miro regañando al menor, quien solo lo miraba en silencio.

—¿te duele algo querido? —la mujer se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo— ¿has comido algo? Judar amor ¿has comido tu también? Te ves algo mas delgado…

—esperaba que trajeran la comida… —se sonrojo levemente Judal.

—el esta esperando que su novia le traiga la comida —se burlo Aladdin.

—¿novia? —comento el hombre, el padre.

—Judar amor ¿tienes novia? —se levanto la mujer.

—Sheba no lo molestes.

—pero Solomon, es nuestro hijo. —se acerco al pelinegro a arreglarle el abrigo que llevaba.— ¡y se ha vuelto cada vez mas guapo!

Judar miraba a Aladdin, con cara de odio. Sabia que lo había metido en una interrogación que no culminaría nunca. Lo peor que podía pasar ahora es que claro, apareciera kougyoku, que en ese mismo momento noto que estaba parada en la puerta, riendo.

Si, riendo de él.

Kougyoku no podía evitar aguantarse la risa, al oir que su madre lo trataba así. ella no recordaba en absoluto a su madre… le provocaba mucha ternura, saber que ellos tenia a alguien tan cariñoso con ellos

—bueno al tema… estas castigado, sin tu motocicleta y si quieres salir debes salir con tu hermano. —dijo Solomon.

—¿qué? —Se quejo el pelinegro.— ¿qué tengo que ver yo con su castigo? ¿por qué yo también estoy castigado? Viejooo

—Judal, no trates así a tu padre

—pero mamá…

—por no cuidar bien de tu hermano.

Aladdin no podía parar de reír, no sabia como esto había terminado de un castigo para él, a un castigo para su hermano. Después de todo la vida no era tan mala.

kougyoku no aguanta mas la risa, provoco un sonido y el mayor de los hombres la noto, amenazante, esa misma mirada que Judar le había dado hacia solo un momento atrás.

Se acerco a ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña, como una presa que estaba apunto de ser cazada; su respirar se acelera y las manos le sudaban, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y no le respondían sus extremidades ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Tenia pánico. Se sentía enferma.

Intentaba buscar a Judar con su mirada, pero no… ¿no estaba? En que momento…

—¿quién eres tu? —se acerco a la puerta a verla.

—kougyoku… —la voz rasposa de Judar, era la que decía su nombre.

En ese mismo momento noto que Judar estaba a su lado, tomando la bandeja de comida que traía y dejándola sobre una pequeña mesa.

—h-hola…

—un gusto… ¿y que haces aquí?

Podía sentir que era una intrusa ahí. Estaba realmente incomoda. Pensó que lo mejor era irse… pero…

—es la novia de Judal —comento Aladdin desde el fondo.

Sheba miro a la chica sonriendo, y Solomon la miro sorprendido. Kougyoku ahora se vio aun peor a si misma… camino hacia Judal, y lo abrazo.

Solomon se quedo con la boca abierta, y Sheba los apunto sorprendida.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Y se oculto, ahí en el lugar mas seguro que conocía, los brazos de Judal, que lo tomo por completa sorpresa.

—¡pero que linda eees! —Sheba corrió hacia a pareja y los abrazo a ambos.

Judal… en ese mismo momento… su odio era hacia Aladdin, su padre… y si, para kougyoku también, aunque no pudo evitar abrazarla.

.

.

.

.

 **NT: capitulo gigante x_x**

 **Si no lo terminaba ahora no terminaría nunca… y tenia mucho mas que agregar…**

 **Bueno para la próxima**

 **Gracias a la gente que se pasa por aquí a leer!**

 **Si les gusta dejen su comentario x3 me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Mi intención era actualizar para mi cumpleaños… pero bueno Dx mal día…**

 **Gracias y mil disculpen los errores!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eso que llamamos soledad.**

* * *

Sheba y Solomon hablaban con los doctores, mientras Judar se revolvía el cabello, y hablaba con Aladdin sentado en la cama.

—no te podrás ir hoy enano… ¿los gastos?

—te dije que no los lleve yo…

—¿quién entonces?

—una compañera de mi trabajo… fue la casi víctima de Aladdin. —kougyoku venia con un vaso de café en las manos; Judar la observo un momento y suspiro.

—los dos me volverán loco… y ahora mamá cree que eres algo mío… no puedo explicar… —miro con odio a Aladdin.— no quise meterte en problemas…

—no importa… esta bien —le sonrió, y le entrego el vaso de café a Judar, que la miro algo descocolado pero acepto el vaso.

—¡son tan lindos! ¡te has encontrado a una buena mujer querido mío! —le dijo Sheba acercándose a kougyoku, tomándola por sorpresa, esta se sonrojo y se acerco nuevamente a Judal.

Aladdin comenzó a reír en burla, una vez mas desde la cama; el simple hecho de exponer tanto a su hermano, lo divertía a montones.

—espero cuides mucho a mi hijo mayor… no quiero tener que buscarte, si le haces daño —le sonrió Sheba, mientras Solomon camino tras ella.

Kougyoku ya no sabia como reaccionar a todo esto, se sujeto de la mano de Judar y le sonrió.

—si, señora… lo cuidare mucho…

—bien, nosotros nos vamos… vendremos con Aladdin en dos días.

—aun así te vendremos a ver antes, bebe —le dijo Sheba con una sonrisa antes de irse.

—queremos ver a Hakuryuu también —dijo Solomon, antes de despedirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kougyoku:**

—rayos olvide decirle… que eres prima de Hakuryuu… —Judar se sujetaba la cabeza mientras iba sentando en un lujoso tren, seguramente primera clase, junto a él, kougyoku.— iremos por el auto, luego a casa…

—no creo que sea tan importante eso… digo lo de decir que somos primos… —comento una tímida kougyoku.

—ahora estas tímida… —dijo un Judar enfadado.

—¿cuánto tiempo tardaremos? —fijo su mirada en el, ella iba en la ventana, por seguridad.

—no lo sé… unas tres horas quizás… llegaste lejos esa ves… así que duerme

el tren partió, y ya habiendo pasado un rato del viaje, mirando el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, no podía dormir. Todo era tan nuevo, tan lindo, en el día de hoy andaba particularmente sensible a las emociones.

—Judar…

—¿qué quieres? —dijo sin tacto

kougyoku lo miro, expectante. No esperaba una respuesta en si, solo… quería llamar su atención. No quería permanecer en silencio, pero podía notar que su compañero a su lado, si. Después de todo lo expuesto que había estado no quería, o al menos eso parecía. Seguir exponiéndose.

Luego de haber pasado un tiempo en silencio, Judal se movió, su celular había vibrado dentro de su abrigo, lo saco, miro el mensaje, haciendo un pequeño gruñido de desagrado, para luego volver a guardarlo rápidamente.

—vieja bruja…

Kougyoku lo miro, no era como si de verdad le gustara que a llamara así, pero sabia que se refería a ella.

—tu prometido esta en Tokio.

Se quedo un momento sin respirar, luego de haber escuchado eso. ¿Alibaba estaba en la misma ciudad que ella? ¿estaba lista para verlo? Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba en sus propios pensamientos, a tal punto de que había olvidado que debía seguir respirando. Judar había cerrado los ojos, y al parecer se había dormido.

Claro, a el no le importaba… el problema era de ella.

Que sola se sentía ahora…

Decidió ponerse de pie, y pasar por sobre el, evitando lo mas posible que el se diese cuenta, necesitaba ir al baño, a mojarse la cara. Aun no podía sacarse quizá, todos esos sentimientos de querer huir… salir arrancando del lugar, dentro del baño se miro frente al pequeño espejo, de el aun mas pequeño baño del tren.

Que miserable se veía, y no solo eso, también se sentía… quería salir huyendo de ese lugar.

El tren se detuvo un momento, habían llegado a una estación… ¿tan pronto? No podía ser, llevaba solo quizá, unos 20minutos arriba del tren, y Judar dijo que se tardaría…

Miro la puerta, y vio a algunas personas bajándose en la estación. Tenia unas enormes gansa de huir, de bajarse y… de nuevo no saber donde estaba…

Miro hacia donde se encontraba su acompañante, suspiro cerrando los ojos y decidió mejor, caminar por el tren.

Judar se había dormido unos minutos, ¿cómo le había pasado esto? Tan casando estaba… miro a su lado y no la vio… se puso de pie rápidamente, asustado. contemplo a su alrededor y no la veía, se puso en el peor de los escenarios… ¿cuál era el peor de todos?

¿qué se la llevara alguien? O… ¿qué se fuese?

Gruño enojado nuevamente, y camino hacia el baño, no se la encontró. Se maldecía así mismo por haberse dormido… el tren comenzaba a retomar la marcha y por un momento, pensó… ¿se habrá bajado? Si, había una gran posibilidad. Si era … no podría alcanzarla…

Se acerco a la puerta ya cerrada del tren, quedando a la altura de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, mirando por ella. El tren tomaba velocidad y el ya no sabia que pensar. Inhalo profundamente la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo tomar.

—creí que aun dormías…

era la voz de ella… que feliz lo hacia oírla. Solo todo el aire que había guardado, de una vez. No podía estar enfadado. Por esta vez… no podía.

—te voy a esposar a mi… la próxima ves que te escapes. —la sujeto por el antebrazo y camino con ella, aunque parecía de mal humor, realmente no estaba.

Estaba realmente aliviado de verla a su lado, ahora. Mas que nunca.

Kougyoku sonrió, y camino con él. aquella sensación de saber que a alguien le importara lo que ella hacia, aunque fuese una estúpida razón.

Sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella, la hacia sentir menos sola… aunque fuese solo un momento…

Solo un momento… un pequeño momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hakuryuu/kouha**

—¿y que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

Kouha caminaba por las calles, llevaba una bufanda que le cubría la mitad de la cara, y Hakuryuu caminaba delante de el, mirando con atención cualquier cosa que pudiese parecer sospechosa.

—buscando a alguien…

Kouha se sorprendió, aunque ya debía dejar de sorprenderse ante cada situación. Decidió seguirlo, sin reprochar mucho.

Aun lluvia, y hacia un frío del demonio. Su ropa no estaba hecha para semejante clima, se lamentaba no haberse comprado algo que lo abrigara mejor, miraba a Hakuryuu delante del examinando en varias direcciones a la vez, en un momento, lo vio detenerse.

Al parecer, había encontrando lo que buscaba; puso atención y se acerco a el.

—¿ya?

Hakuryuu lo vio algo intimidado, pero le respondió. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿quiénes son esos?

—a los que buscaba… ven sígueme..

dijo rápidamente Hakuryuu, y se escabullo por entre la gente, seguido a la misma velocidad por Kouha, que para su ya no tan gran sorpresa, eso no lo tomaba por sorpresa. Lo siguió unos metros mas allá, Hakuryuu ya se había encaminado bastante a seguir a esa gente, cuando, la luz de sus ojos fue bloqueada, y su boca cubierta, un aroma lo envolvió

y, de momento ya no sentía sus extremidades; sintió como alguien lo arrastraba y lo sacaba, a pesar de que poco podía oír, no veía nada, todo era ahora, completa oscuridad para él, y no importa cuanto lo intentara, no lograba sacar palabras que pudiesen salir de su garganta, todo había quedado en cero. tenia miedo.

Mas adelante, Hakuryuu aun corría tras aquellos hombres, o al menos uno de ellos; había perdido por completo a Itnam, pero estaba concentrando en Setta, el menor de los hermanos, sabia que de los dos, era mas fácil hablar con él.

Volteo su cabeza esperando ver a su primo, pero… no estaba, se detuvo de golpe. No podía haber sido tan descuidado. No de esta manera. Volvió a mirar a Setta delante de el, el cual en esta ocasión, rodeado de personas en una de las ciudades con mas gente en sus calles, sabia, y podía sentir, que lo miraba a él.

Estaba en problemas. En este momento era una rata, atrapado entre dos gatos. ¿cómo podía cambiar la situación?

Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de Setta. Sonrisa que el pudo notar.

—¿dónde esta Kouha?

—con nosotros. Tu decides si lo quieres volver a ver… —se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se desvaneció por el montón de gente su alrededor.

Se mordió el labio, y maldijo un montón de veces, ahí de pie en la calle, sin poder encontrar una solución a nada, con su mente completamente nublada.

Un golpe lo saco de si mismo, una mujer con una capucha lo había sacado de en medio de la calle, un auto casi había pasado por sobre él.

—aun no quiero que te maten, querido.

Fue lo único que escucho, era la voz de Falan, que rápidamente se perdió por la gente del lugar.

Miro hacia esa dirección.

—caí en su trampa… maldita sea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿te vino a ver tu familia? —la peli celeste se acerco a la cama y sentó.

Aladdin no encontraba una manera de reaccionar a eso, tampoco podía huir con la pierna como la tenia. Lo ponía nervioso la chica, era realmente guapa… y ahora que sabia que kougyoku también la conocía se sentía aun más incomodo.

—si… vino mi hermano, y mis padres… —dijo dudado de su respuesta.— muchas gracias por llevar los gastos.

Ella rió, al oírlo, cubriéndose la boca, parecía muy dulce, y luego lo miro.

—no importa, fue mi culpa… —le decía con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que logro hacer que Aladdin se sonrojara levemente, y claro, se incomodara.

—¿eres amiga de kougyoku? —tenia tantas ganas de saber si era o no era verdad.

Dunya lo miro con sorpresa, y luego comenzó a reír divertida, la había tomado por completa sorpresa.

—¿se conocen? —respondió.— el mundo es muy pequeño si así es.

—eh… si… digo algo… ella me gusta mucho —dijo algo tímido, rascándose la mejilla con la mano que aun podía mover. Dunya abrió sus grandes ojos en sorpresa, y le dio una sonrisa picara y divertida.

—eres muy atrevido… pero por lo que sé ella tiene una aventura con un hombre…

—lo sé… —la interrumpió.— ese hombre es mi hermano…

ahora si… Dunya ahora si, que lo estaba, estaba completamente sorprendida a la respuesta. Intento disimular su sorpresa, y claro. Ahora que lo observaba mejor tenia un gran parecido a aquel atractivo hombre que había visto con su compañera de trabajo, aquel día. Los dos eran igual de atractivos…

—pero… yo… no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano —suspiro Aladdin.

—comprendo… pero ellos solo tienen un aventura, nada serio… quizás tengas una oportunidad —ella se le acerco y le pico la nariz con la punta de su dedo.— prometo ayudarte…

Aladdin le arqueo una ceja algo confundido, el estaba feliz con tan solo verla feliz, o al menos poder verla. Pero… ella… la mujer que tenia ahora delante de él…

—¿qué ganas con ayudarme? No quiero ayuda realmente… no pretendo… —ella coloco su índice sobre los labios de el joven, acercándose a el, y besando su dedo sobre los labios de Aladdin.

Oh por dios, eso era algo que Aladdin no se esperaba en lo mas mínimo de parte de… bueno de nadie. Ella se alejo y se levando de la cama.

—déjame conocerte… ¡me pareces divertido!

La puerta sonó tras ella, Issac, su guarda espalda había entrado por ella, haciéndole una pequeña seña con su rostro, invitándola a salir de la habitación.

—bueno Aladdin, hablamos luego… —le levanto la mano, mientras salía por la puerta.

—en que… me metí… —se dijo a si mismo Aladdin, luego de haber visto salir a la mujer por la habitación.— mi hermano tiene razón al decir que las mujeres son complicadas…

suspiro, dejando caer su espalda sobre la cama…

ni sabia lo que pronto se le vendría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Judar:**

—¿cómo paso esto?

Kougyoku miro hacia otro lado, cubriéndose la boca y evitando con todas sus fuerzas evitar reírse. Judal había recién descubierto el rayón que tenia el auto, rayón que ella había hecho de casualidad al estacionarse.

—es difícil conducir para otro lado… —ya no aguantaba mas la risa, comenzó a reír descaradamente delante de el.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de si, no podía enfadarse si la oía reír… más sabiendo, seguramente lo que podría estar pasando realmente por la cabeza de aquella extraña mujer, podía intuir que ella no estaba bien, pero no era su deber interponerse en eso.

No debía importarle mas allá, de solo preocuparse por su seguridad, por los problemas que el le había llevado… mas allá de eso, no mas allá de eso… o eso intentaba decirse a si mismo, necesitaba convencerse a si mismo, que… solo hasta ahí.

Abrió la puerta del auto y entro, kougyoku se había dado la puerta y se subió al auto también, una pequeña nota encontró sobre el manubrio pegada.

" _ **esté lo compramos juntos ¿no? Que felices éramos. —Serendine"**_

kougyoku no alcanzo a notar el papel pegado, antes de que Judal lo quitar y lo arrugara de mala gana, tomo el volante y condujo algo mas brusco, aun antes de que la mujer junto a el, pudiese incluso ponerse seguro.

Habían llegado a casa… la moto de Hakuryuu aun no estaba, situación que le llamo la atención, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Era Hakuryuu… sabia que mejor que nadie, que el sabia cuidarse mejor que cualquier otra persona que conociese, era profesional en lo que hacia, aunque últimamente se estaba comportando extraño.

Camino entrando a la casa, kougyoku lo siguió, en silencio no habían hablado en todo el camino, no tenia ganas de entablar una conversación, no luego de aquel fatídico recuerdo que le dejo aquel mensaje…

—Judar… Alibaba… ¿sabes dónde se queda?

La oyó decir tímidamente. Había recordado, que ella tenia aquel problema…

—si, te daré la dirección…

el continuo caminando hacia la computadora portátil que dejo sobre la cocina.

Kougyoku camino por sobre la sala y se sentó en el sofá, acaricio a la hermosa gata que dormía justo ahí. Que dulce que era…

—ya… se esta quedando muy cerca de donde trabajas… te mande la dirección a tu celular.

lo observo, y sintió su celular vibrando dentro de su bolsillo, y asintió con su cabeza, no sabia que hacer… no sabia si quedarse ahí… esa noche… sabia de antemano que, si se quedaba ahí, llegaría otra vez mas allá con él.

Alibaba estaba en la misma ciudad… y no… no le debía nada a él…

Volvió a dejar su mirada en el pelinegro, que se comía un trozo de pan en la cocina mientras veía la computadora de pie, sobre la isla de la cocina. Sonrió, era adorable cuando trabajaba. ¿el estaba distante? O era ella la que…

Debía irse, quizás era lo mejor

Se puso de pie, mirando hacia la cocina, aun no decidía dar un paso cuando Judar le hablo, sin mirarla, y aun comiendo un trozo de pan.

—¿te vas? Si es así, hazlo pronto, antes que sea mas tarde. —le dijo sin mucho interés, mirando la computadora.

A él, no le importaba… esos brazos que la hacia sentir tan segura, ahora… no, no podía volver a llorar, no podía permitirse que lagrimas cayeran nuevamente por sus ojos, trago sus lagrimas con toda sus fuerzas y asintió con su cabeza una vez más.

—¿sabes algo de Kouha…?

—anda con Hakuryuu

—comprendo…

camino en dirección a la habitación donde se había quedado la noche anterior, en buscar alguna de sus cosas que aun permanecían ahí.

Judar ya la había perdido de vista, también creía que si ella no se iba, el no se aguantaría más. Sentir que estar con ella, en la situación en la que estaba, era solo aprovecharse de su situación, de la soledad que seguramente, el podía entender que tenia.

Ahora más que nunca.

El también se sentía así, completamente desolado, recordado aquellos lejanos días en los cuales… había sido feliz, eso que ya no era para él, en nadie en quien confiar… sin tener a nadie a quien poder realmente… confiar.

Se sentía tan mal esta sensación… no podía soportarlo. No quería que ella… también… se sintiese así…

¡maldita sea!

Cerro bruscamente la computadora, y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, saltando por sobre el sofá, asustando a su gata, que salió corriendo del susto que le dio, subió las escaleras y se encontró con ella, que ordenaba ropa en la habitación de él, la habita tomado por completa sorpresa.

—¿ocurrió algo? —le dijo asustada. Verlo así, agitado delante de ella, en la puerta que abrió de golpe. ¿podía ser que paso algo malo? Tenia un mal presentimiento hacia rato… pero… no estaba segura de nada. Necesitaba hablar con Kouha…

—si… —le dijo en la puerta, afirmado del borde de ella, recuperando su respiración.

Camino hacía ella bruscamente, dejandose caer sobre ella, y abrazándola en el acto. Kougyoku no sabia que estaba pasando, Judar estaba sobre ella, sentía como se aferraba a ella, y hundía su rostro en su pecho.

Parecía un niño, que necesitaba… que lo protegieran.

Ella le acaricio el cabello dulcemente, sonriendo. Tragaba aun sus lagrimas, y tenerlo así, la envolvía en mas sentimientos contradictorios.

—vieja bruja…

—no me digas así, Judar —intento reír, mientras el acariciaba la cabeza.

Levanto su cabeza, y la miro, esos profundos ojos color rubí, que podían robarle el alma con tal solo mirarla; esta vez se veía vidriosos…

Estiro sus dedos al rostro de él, perdida en su mirada, acariciando su cabello que caía por sobre sus mejillas, era tan sutil como lo era su rostro, en el fondo tan frágil… esa mirada le decía tantas cosas; justo ahora…

Podía ver en él, la misma soledad que había en ella…

—déjame… confiar en ti.

Se inclino hacia ella, para finalmente, besarla en los labios.

En lo más profundo de él, necesitaba que ella, al menos esa noche, no lo dejase solo.

.

.

.

.

 **Bluekirito:**

Jaja mujer me preocupaste! Espero ya este mejor Dx y este en casa… recuperándote… espero que disfrutes con las escenas de Aladdin xD y ya sabes que yo también estoy perdida en tu historia xD

¡Espero hayas disfrutado de este también!

 **Sasha minari17:**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO! Que bien que te pude dar un regalo como ese ¡son los mejores! Que bueno que te haya gustado.

 **Mocosa:**

No te pondré nombre, porque ya sabes quien eres… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¡mejor tarde que nunca! Te re adoro :3

 **Renn crow:**

Te acabo de responder en un mensaje xD

De verdad muchas, muchas gracias por el comentario, y sobre todo aprecio mucho las criticas, por que quiero mejorar siempre… sé de mis problemas, pero que me los digan me hacen aun mas consiente de eso Dx pero igual quiero mejorar por mi también… que no siempre se puede estar dependiendo de tiempos de betas… aunque me gustaría.

Y que bien que te gustara la historia ¡me hace muy, muy feliz! ¡Ni te imaginas cuanto!

Y si Judar, tuvo una familia amorosa xD con un hermano pequeño que lo adora y sus padres que lo aman xD en algún momento escribiré de ellos en general. Para demostrar que no todo es tan malo para él, si no que solo esta pasando por un mal momento… uno muy malo.

Y mil disculpa por las cosas extrañas que puedan terminar escritas –mira la hora, 3am… —

Hora de dormir!

¡Mil disculpa por los errores como siempre¡ y muchas gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

**Locuras.**

* * *

Era de mañana, y hacia mas frío que nunca, como era posible que el invierno estuviese tan crudo en esta ocasión. Se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama, con su brazo envolviendo a la mujer que dormía en su pecho, kougyoku. Era obvio que, esto iba a terminar así, ninguno de los dos estaba en las mejores condiciones, como para no caer ante la tentaciones del otro.

—por que siempre despiertas tan temprano… —se quejaba la mujer, acercándose mucho mas a el. La cubrió con la frazadas y se abrazo mas a ella, con sus ambos brazos.

—hace frío… por eso desperté…

—contigo nunca esta frio… —se aferro a el, y se hundió en su pecho, no abría sus ojos; solo disfrutaba el dulce momento que ahora tenían los dos.

El estiro uno de sus brazos, sobre las frazadas y tomo el celular que usualmente manejaba kougyoku, que era en si, su propio aparato. Vio los mensajes, evitando que ella pudiese leer algo que no debiese, vio un mensaje de Hakuryuu que se encontraba en blanco.

Especialmente, ese mensaje le llamo la atención. ¿un mensaje en blanco?

Volvió a fijar su mirada en kougyoku, su respiración era tranquila, pacifica; le pesaba realmente molestarla, para levantarse. Intento hacer lo que pudo con su única mano libre; con el teléfono a su disposición.

¿qué rayos le pasaba? Desde cuando que…

—vieja bruja… debemos levantarnos. Hay problemas.

Ella se levanto suavemente, y se se acerco a su rostro para besarlo por sorpresa. Tomo lo primero que encontró en el suelo, el chaleco gris de Judal y se lo coloco. No dijo nada, la vio levantarse, luego de eso.

No podía evitar que sus ojos se fueran a ella, viéndola caminar delante de el, ver levemente como se exponía algo que realmente le gustaba mirar de ella. Una sonrisa perversa se formo en sus labios, mirándola pasar; le gustaba, y eso no podía negarlo; ni quería hacerlo tampoco.

Le sabia mal en lo mas profundo, el sentir que la usaba quizás, para no pensar en Serendine; pero igual tenia que admitir que se la pasaba bien, con todo lo enojado que siempre lo hacia sentir.

Sintió el aroma al agua caliente, que provenía de su baño privado en su habitación

Se puso de pie y camino tras ella, dejando el celular de lado. Había decidido que quería disfrutar de la mañana.

Bajaba las escaleras revolviendo su húmedo cabello, que llevaba suelo y levemente enmarañado, inmediatamente noto, todo estaba igual que la noche anterior, nadie había llegado. Le parecía extraño, pero en realidad. El vivía solo… sin ellos en general, era como haber recuperado su casa.

Llego a la cocina y prendió de pasaba la cafetera para servirse un expreso, de aquellos que necesitaba por la mañana. Tenia un cierto placer al notar que no había nadie mas…

Vio bajar a kougyoku por las escaleras, sonrió, le gustaba verla en su casa, tan natural y, aunque llevaba ropa de el, se veía muy linda igual, el sonido de la cafetera le aviso que ya estaba listo, volteándose al servir el café.

—hoy… tengo que ir. Las ultimas fotos de la campaña… luego… —dijo algo indecisa.

—veras a tu ex prometido… —llevo la taza a su boca, mirándola.

—si… —camino hacia el, colocándose frente, tomándole la mano libre, entrelazando sus dedos.— … te uhm… Judar.

El le sonrió, divertido, arqueándole una ceja.

—sea lo que sea que intentaste decir, no juegues con esas palabras, vieja bruja. —le entrelazo los dedos y levanto su mano, dejando la taza sobre el mármol de su cocina.— tu y yo… vivimos en mundos diferentes.

—no pasa nada… no pasara nada ¿me llevas al trabajo?

—estas abusando de mi… —le soltó la mano y camino entorno, intentaba alejarse de ella, aunque no quería.

—¿ahora si me dejas hacer cosas solas?

Golpe bajo, gruño algo enfadado, odiaba admitir que ella pudiese tener la razón. Seguramente, esta podría ser, la ultima vez que estuviesen juntos.

Sentía en su interior, que quizás, esta seria la ultima vez que la vería.

El teléfono de kougyoku comenzó a sonar sobre una de las mesas de la casa, era el ringtone que al parecer, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a oír, ella rio. Pero no se acerco al teléfono, el pelinegro miro el teléfono yendo hacia el, en la pantalla, aparecía Ren Kouen.

Sonrió, una perversa y maliciosa sonrisa, y ganas de contestar.

—es tu hermano mayor, quisiera contestarle.

—¡NO! —grito ella, corriendo.

Tomo el teléfono y contesto, yéndose a otra habitación, saliendo de la vista del ojo rubi, quien aun sonreía, volvió a lo que hacia, su taza de café y unas galletas que tenia en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

Kougyoku entro alterada a la habitación, gritando, y lloraba. No podía leer entre todo lo que le gritaba, que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que pronunciaba, con lo rápido y alterada que hablaba. Tiro la taza de café cuando al fin, logro entender el motivo, de sus lagrimas.

Habían raptado a Kouha, y se habían comunicado con sus hermanos. O eso era lo que había creído entender, ella aun estaba muy alterada, y veía como ella se acercaba a golpearlo.

¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Hakuryuu también estaba desaparecido? Kougyoku no dejaba de llorar, mientras le había dado un empujón, podía entender su molestia y su enojo; en parte podía ser su culpa; mil ideas cruzando a una gran velocidad mientras la oía llorar.

Le tomo las manos y la abrazo, intentando calmarla. Ella aun sollozaba en su pecho, mientras ella intentaba empujarlo.

—¿ya puedes…?

—se raptaron a Kouha, están pidiendo.. ¿dinero? ¿es normal eso? —logro separarse un poco, y en su rostro se veía la molestia.

—no… no lo es… ¿qué mas te dijeron?

—mis hermanos vendrán… —se limpio el rostro con sus nudillos, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas.— esto es tu culpa… si no… si no… ¡siempre es todo tan complicado contigo! —lo empujo, tenia rabia.

—esta bien… —suspiro.

—mis hermanos no estarán aquí… hasta…. Mañana…

la vio caminar por la sala, mordiendo se los dedos en los nervios.

—arreglare las cosas… buscare a Hakuryuu.

Camino por la sala y fue a la puerta, tomo uno de sus abrigos y salió. Kougyoku la tomo por sorpresa ¿ahora que hacia?

Ahí se quedo, de pie en la sala. De la casa… de… de Judal… aun estaba enfada, y sabia que había canalizado su rabia en quien no debía. Se sentía mal, le dolia en el fondo de si, haberlo tratado así, y que él, no le dijese nada.

Se miro a si misma, y corrió hacia la puerta, quizá, lo podía alcanzar, no había oído el auto salir del aparcado. Abrió la puerta y el estaba ahí, mirando su celular.

Varios metros mas allá, bajando las escaleras, pasando por un pequeño jardín, abajo. Los dos autos, y Judal, de pie junto al auto de color azul. Miraba con atención la pantalla de su celular, que concentrando se veía, abrió su boca, pero palabras no salieron de ella, se mordió el labio, lastimándose, podía sentir el sabor a sangre en su paladar.

Saco su celular del bolsillo, y escribió:

 **Kougyoku [10:04am]:** perdóname… yo no quise, decir eso.

Vio ese momento exacto donde recibió el mensaje, y seguramente lo leyó. No la miro, paso su mano por su cabello y se subió al auto.

El se había ido… ahora lloraba, en silencio. Si a Kouha le pasaba algo, seria su culpa… él estaba originalmente ahí, por ella… por que la siguió a ella…

No era culpa de Judal… solo era de ella.

Entro a la casa nuevamente, y tomo la taza de café que Judal había dejado sobre la mesa, sus manos temblaban, estaba nerviosa, inestable.

Un fuerte sonido provino en la sala provocándole un susto de muerte, se giro bruscamente golpeando la taza con la mesa, rompiéndola en el acto. Un vidrio se enterró en profundamente la palma de su mano, y un corte horrible.

Grito de dolor, y arranco el vidrio mas grande de su mano, la sangre broto al instante de su mano, cayendo tentativamente por la palma de esta. Se llevo su otra mano intentado detener el sangrado con esta, ver sangre de verdad que era debilidad para ella… y ahora… verla ahí, en su propia mano, nauseas tremendas aparecieron, se sentó en el suelo, buscando así poder sentirse mejor.

Respiraba intentando calmarse, no podía desmayarse. Que patético sería. Le dolía demasiado y la sangre no ayudaba. Miro el teléfono que se había caído con el golpe, dejando todas sus piezas por el suelo.

Suspiro, en resignación.

—por que ahora…

.-.-.-.-.

Alibaba:

—tengo un mensaje de un numero desconocido… que según dice… que Kougyoku trabaja en una agencia —decía mientras miraba por la ventana, comiéndose un pastelillo. Se bajo del taxi en el cual iba, y miro la gran ciudad del centro de Shinjuku en el cual ahora estaba de pie, un tanto abrumado.

El frío calo atreves de su ropa, un frío invierno se aproximaba, y se notaba. Palpo sus brazos por su ante brazo, y camino rápidamente a una tienda, para aprovechar el calor.

Llego a lo que era la dirección indicada, parecía un bonito lugar, entro a las instalaciones algo tímido, viendo si podía encontrar a la única persona que conocía ahí, con la vista.

Le fue imposible, decidió preguntar, se acerco a un gran hombre, aquel que manejaba las cámaras.

—disculpe, señor…

el aludido, saco su mirada de la cámara y miro al mas bajo junto a el algo sorprendido, pues era claro que el rubio no debería estar en ese lugar.

—sabe si aquí trabaja una mujer… llamada Kougyoku Ren.

—si… pero aviso de que no vendría hoy. —mintió.

La esperanza se fue y apareció, tan rápido en su pecho, al solo oírlo. Al menos estaba en el lugar, pero no en el día correcto.

Decidió que por ahora, lo mejor; seria ir al hotel donde se quedaba. Estaba en Tokio por asunto de negocios y de igual manera debería trabajar.

Salió derrotado del lugar, y suspiro al sentir el frío que le golpeaba en el rostro. Esta ciudad era terrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Judal:**

—por que no fue a trabajar… —giro en el auto bruscamente, derrapando con este, dejándolo estacionado en un callejón.

Saco su celular del bolsillo mirando la pantalla, no tenia ningún mensaje de ella. Intentaba arreglar lo que era su culpa ahora, gente que no tenia razón de esto, estaba involucrada, o al menos así lo sentía.

Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza, el hecho de no ver ubicado el teléfono de kougyoku en el trabajo, en lugar que para él era, seguro. De hecho… no le salía en ninguna parte… sabia que ella era astuta y si no quería que la encontrara, sacaría todo del teléfono.

Coloco un gorro gris sobre su cabeza y camino por la calle, cubriéndose el rostro con una bufanda del mismo color, estaba siguiendo el rastro de lo ultimo que encontró de Kouha y Hakuryuu.

No deberían estar lejos… podía seguir el rastro. Ahora… ¿por qué Hakuryuu no le informo de esto? El rastro se había perdido en la tarde del día anterior…

Recorrió las calles, y los lugares en los cuales seguramente ellos, como mafia se podrían encontrar. A pesar de que era temprano esos lugares, parecía nunca dormir.

Camino hasta llegar a una puerta, común y corriente. Una vez entrando, dentro era un antro de aquellos, de los cuales, prefería evita. El olor a cigarro y sustancias desconocidas que no podía rememorar ahora. Su entorno, oscuro, mujeres semi desnudas caminando por ahí, lo miraban mientras se internaban aun mas al lugar, cubrió su rostro aun mas con su bufanda, quería evitar que lo reconocieran, mucho de los que ahora se encontraban ahí, en alguna que otra ocasión él, les había arruinado los planes.

Ese no era el mejor lugar para estar… muchos de ahí, lo odiaba.

Mas de alguno había ido a la cárcel por los dejo en evidencia. Trago saliva, evitando tener contacto visual con alguien, quien fuese.

Se acerco a la barra del lugar, ese siempre era el mejor lugar para obtener información, un vaso de licor llego a su mano, sonrió, mirando el vaso.

—tanto tiempo sin verte…

—Sinbad…

—vamos… no hay rencores

—¿trabajas aquí ahora?

—no, pero al igual que tu ando en busca de…

—comprendo… tu mafia siempre anda recolectado información… así que…

—¿necesitas mi ayuda? —se burlo el mayor.

Se quejo, y bebió algo del vaso que tenia, sabia horrible, lo tiro sobre la mesa de mala gana, y Sinbad rió.

—¿que sabes de Hakuryuu…?

—vino a mi hacia, unas otras atrás… ¿se te perdió tu amante?

—¿y ja'far no esta contigo? —le arqueo una ceja, devolviéndole la burla.—

—bueno ya sabes… la información y la ayuda tiene precio… —tocio. Disimulando bien la molestia.

El pelinegro rió, resignado.

—di tu precio…

—tráeme a Serendine… sé que esta viva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aladin:**

—¿estoy de alta? —Aladdin sonreía. Solomon lo seguía regañando y su madre lo llevaba empujado una silla de ruedas.

—si… pero te iras a casa ahora… no molestaras a tu hermano, al menos no hoy. —sonrió Solomon.

—debe estar pasándosela bien con la señorita kougyoku…

—sobre eso… ¿sabes como se conocieron? —pregunto una curiosa Sheba. Tenia mucha curiosidad.

—ella lo golpeo en un aeropuerto, y se intercambiaron celular.

Sheba guardo en silencio, pensativa, y Solomon comenzó a reír a montones, sujetándose el abdomen.

—que manera mas romántica de conocer a alguien… ese es mi hijo. —seguía riendo a Solomon.

—luego de eso… al parecer… a mi hermano le gusto por algún motivo… y la convenció de venir a Tokio… siempre se están mandando mensajes —dijo algo triste.

—bueno… yo te conocí a ti, dándote una patada en el trasero… —dijo Sheba, muy pensativa aun.— quizás ella si sea la indicada, para Judal ¿no lo crees querido?.

—no tenias por que recordar eso —Se sonrojo Solomon.

Aladdin comenzó a reír, era la primera vez que los oía hablando de cómo se habían conocido.

—¡¿mamá te dio una patada en el trasero?! —seguía riendo, literalmente se partía de la risa.

—mas de una querido, creía que hacia bien su trabajo y siempre lo encontraba.

—¿y en que trabaja esa muchacha? —dijo Solomon intentando cambiar el tema, manteniendo la compostura, que hacia solo un momento había perdido por completo.

—es modelo, una muy conocida… a mi me gusta mucho ella.

Ambos padres se quedaron en silencio un momento mas, ante la declaración de Aladdin.

—tus hijos tiene tus fijaciones. —Sheba soltó la silla de ruedas y siguió caminando delante.

—¿qué? ¡¿Ahora que?! ¡¿que hice?!

—aunque eso explica lo bonita que es, y por que a mi hijo mayor… después de todo se fijo en ella… —sonrió— y al parecer el menor también… —dijo en murmullo.

—¿dijiste algo? —comento Solomon.

Caminando en el fondo del pasillo, una hermosa mujer de cabello turquesa venia, que gracia tenia con solo caminar. Aladdin la reconoció rápidamente, y tuvo ese instinto de querer escapar, pero… ¿dónde podía ir estaba en una silla de ruedas? Se maldijo así mismo.

No, no, no… esto era peor… estaba con sus padres en una silla de rueda, y frente a el, una chica que era de sueño… que le había… casi robado su primer beso.

—hola… ¿ustedes son los padres de Aladdin? —sonrió.— mi nombre es Dunya… ¡estoy muy feliz de conocerlos!

Sheba la miro con cierto recelo, y Solomon, fijo su mirada en sus atributos y luego intento comportarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hakuryuu.**

—un hotel… —dudo antes de entrar a la recepción. No entendía porque llevarían a su secuestrado a un hotel. Entro sin llamar la atención al vestíbulo del mismo, mirando con atención a todos los que estaban ahí, mas de alguno era cara conocida para ñel, pero hizo lo posible para pasar desapercibido.

No sabia exactamente que piso podría ser que estaba. Una mujer lo choco, cayendo al suelo. Se asusto e inmediatamente le estiro la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—siempre tan caballero… —una picara voz sonó, tras él.— me dan muchos celos.

Falan, era la voz de ella, pero ¿dónde estaba? Buscaba con su mirada de donde provenía la voz, y estaba en la barra de la recepción, un hermoso vestido cubría su cuerpo, y su cabello naranjo…

Debía admitir que viéndola, por primera vez así… era muy hermosa, el color de su cabello… le gustaba mucho.

—¿tu me trajiste aquí?

—no… no tenia idea lo que planeaba hacer con el Ren aquel… te seguía por precaución… —ella nunca lo miro fijamente. Le hablaba evitando a toda costa tener algún tipo de contacto visual con el.— pero… aquí lo tengo… —levanto entre sus dedos una llave electrónica, con el numero de una habitación en el.— supongo que ahí lo tienen. Estos son planes de los cuales la bruja no me ha compartido, mucha suerte.

Tomo la tarjeta, que había dejado sobre la barra y la vio ponerse de pie, caminaba hacia el ascensor, en el momento que se giro la vio sonreír.

No sabia que tanto, podía confiar en ella.

Pero ahora, al menos, tenia una pista. No tenia otra opción, aunque fuese una trampa… subió por las escaleras de incendio, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con alguien.

Tapaba su rostro con el gorro de su abrigo, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras, pasado el tiempo abrió la puerta del piso que era su meta, lentamente; se asomaba por el pasillo, estaba completamente vacío.

—bien…. —salió rápidamente.

En ese momento, un golpe lo dejo tirado en el suelo, un dolor en el abdomen mientras se quedo ahí, intentando respirar con calma.

—animal… no vuelvas a hacer eso…

—no se por que… creí que podrías ser tu, idiota. —ya comenzaba a respirar con normalidad.

—quien mas te conoce… Hakuryuu. ¿tienes la llave? —le estiro la mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—si, Judal… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —le tomo la mano, reincorporándose.—

—le debo un favor a Sinbad…

Hakuryuu guardo silencio, y continuo caminando, eso eran problemas seguro, y él los había provocado, también había recurrido a Sinbad, para llegar donde estaba… pero al parecer habían hecho preguntas diferentes para llegar al mismo lugar.

Entraron a la habitación, nadie.

—¿y ahora? —dijo Judal, de mala gana.

—se supone… que aquí debería estar… pero… ¿por qué?

El entorno, parecía una habitación normal de hotel… nada fuera de lo común ¿entonces? Algo tenían que hacer en aquel lugar.

—¿no te dijeron nada mas? ¿seguro de eso Hakuryuu? —caminaba por la habitación, abrió el armario para ver si se encontraba algo dentro.

La puerta sonó tras ellos, alguien intentaba entrar. Los dos miraron hacia la dirección, sorprendidos, un pequeño revuelco en el estomago y Hakuryuu corrió empujando a Judal.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kougyoku:**

llevaba su mano vendada con uno de los paños de la casa, sus hermanos le habían pedido que fuese en nombre de ellos, a hablar con los secuestradores. Que estaban pidiendo una cita con alguno de los Ren.

Y ella, claro que lo era.

Había llegado a un lujoso hotel, esa eran las indicaciones cuales habían llegado a su correo, su mano le dolía horrible con el frio, cerro sus ojos ante el dolor y camino, no tuvo tiempo par cambiarse y aun llevaba la ropa de la mañana. La ropa de Judal.

Entro al vestíbulo, y yendo a recepción antes de que dijese cualquier palabra, le dieron una llave electrónica, con el numero de habitación en ella.

Esto era tan extraño… pensó en el ojo rubí un momento, queriendo que el estuviese ahí, ahora, seguro el sabría mejor como evaluar la situación, se imagino lo que el podría pensar bajo la circunstancia, y lo único que lograba era escuchar su voz, diciéndole que ella tenia ideas extrañas, sonrió al recordarlo, y decidió… tener un poco mas de confianza.

Llego al lugar indicado a la habitación señalada, entro, abriendo la puerta lentamente, indecisa, miro la habitación, una gran suit… no había nadie…

—¿alo? ¿alguien? ¿Kouha?

Había un leve aroma a vapor de ducha, una mezcla de olores entre el vapor y el jabón.

—¿kougyoku?

Un balde de agua fría, tenia justo ahora.

—¿Alibaba?

Para su sorpresa, la mas grande de todas. El rubio, Alibaba, salía del baño sujetándose una toalla por sus piernas. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, ella un no podía salir de la sorpresa que tenia.

—querida mía ¿Estas bien? —le tomo el rostro, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas.— ¿te hicieron algo en la boca? Alguien te hizo daño?

—no… —dijo tímidamente.— fue mi culpa…

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Judal/Hakuryuu**

—¿cómo es que termine en un armario contigo? —Judal empujaba a Hakuryuu. Estaban oculto dentro de aquel armario de aquella habitación. No les quedo opción una vez que escucharon al inquilino entrar.

—podría haber resuelto esto solo —le decía murmurando.

—si, seguro… —le hizo una mueca.— como en los viejos tiempo…

—aunque creo que nunca antes terminamos en un armario… encerrado.

—no me toques animal —dijo Judal murmurando, molestando a Hakuryuu. Estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro, intentando mirar por la ranura de la puerta que habían dejado.

Habían oído la voz de un hombre, no era Kouha en absoluto. Lo vieron, era un hombre rubio, que comenzaba a quitarse toda su ropa.

—no quiero ver eso.

—¿y tu crees que yo si? —respondió Hakuryuu.

—ese es el prometido de kougyoku… ¿cómo terminamos los dos aquí?

—pudimos haber caído en…

—nos quieren mostrar algo… no es casualidad… —dijo Hakuryuu. Judal sonaba ya bastante alterado ante la situación.

Alibaba se había desnudado por completo, y se había ido en dirección al baño, el sonido de la ducha, en el momento que tenían para salir de ahí, nuevamente escuchando la puerta, y ahí quedaron otra vez, se habían golpeado entre ellos, para volver a acomodarse dentro del armario.

—vieja bruja… —murmuro Judal. Ahora la sorpresa era para él.

—parece que esto es para ti, Judal. —dijo serio Hakuryuu.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Dónde estoy?

El Ren, Kouha. Estaba sentado en un sofá, abría recién los ojos y se acostumbraba a la luz del lugar ¿habitación…? Guio su mirada, algo floja a su entorno, y observaba con atención si podía, distinguir algo.

Entre cerraba los ojos, le dolía la cabeza por la luz, o quizás por que sustancia toxica que lo habían hecho emanar. No había nadie junto a él, y estaba tal cual vagabundo dormido en un sillón, de lo poco que podía recordar, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en el día.

En el día…

—el día anterior… —se puso de pie de golpe. Noto inmediatamente que le dolía el cuerpo, como si un montón de golpes le hubiesen dando; miro su muñeca y, estaba esposado al brazo del sofá.

Pánico en él. eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

¿ahora como salía de eso? .

.

.

.

.

.

No creí que podría sacar un capitulo tan pronto xD pero bueno…

Intentare volver actualizar antes de viajar… (próximamente desapareceré un mes… me iré de viaje)

Así que… tenia muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo esto xD así que ahí va… de hecho quiero seguir escribiendo ahora -debo aprovechar la inspiración-

 **Bluekirito:**

¡recupérate pronto! ¡Muchas fuerzas para ti! Aquí también tienes un poquito del chiquitin que te quita el sueño xD y Solomon no es malo, solo que sus hijos son el desmadre y si no es así se le descontrola el corral xD

 **Mocosa del infinito:**

Ahora si que siii xD –la acompaña pa que no ande solita nunca-

 **Ren crown:**

¡Espero te guste! :x ¡mañana trabajo así que no pude darle mucha corrección!


	18. Chapter 18

**¿como puedo dejar de quererte?**

* * *

Kouha luchaba contra la esposa que rodeaba su muñeca, y muy firme se encontraba en su otro extremo en el sofá. Se había resignado y relajado en el sofá, pensando cual mas podría ser su opción.

Estúpido se sentía, siendo la damisela en peligro. Soltó un gran suspiro y se acomodo en el sofá, al menos tenia que admitir que estaba cómodo.

Podría haber estado atado, con los ojos vendados en una silla. En un horrible lugar húmedo… que imaginación tenia, era muy creativo. Rio un poco para si mismo, y volvió a mirar su mano.

—¿qué más puedo hacer? —miro su entorno, quizás esto podía ser como Saw y la llave estuviese en algún lugar que le pudiese arrancar un brazo. Ok, demasiado tiempo para si mismo le hacia pensar cosas así, le gustaba bastante esa película, si, si… debería volver a verla, era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza.

Y como un pajarito se fue di variado en pensamientos sobre películas que, debía volver a ver.

La puerta sonó, y se tenso. ¿quién podría ser? ¿su secuestrador? Si… claro que si, debía ser el… comienza el juego. Fue lo único que pensó.

Una hermosa mujer cruzo por la puerta, lucia seria, bastante asustada, miro hacia atrás y cerro la puerta tras ella.

—tengo que hacer esto rápido, antes que mi esposo se percate que no estoy.

Llego hasta su ubicación y rompió la cadena de la esposa con una herramienta, no cruzo mirada alguna con el Ren, que la miraba sorprendido.

—¿quién eres?

—eso no importa… ahora sal rápido de aquí, si mi esposo te encuentra, tendrán mas problemas. Debí haber previsto esto antes.

Kouha se puso de pie, y un momento extra se quedo mirándola.

—gracias. —y corrió hacia la puerta, escapando del lugar.

Paso rápidamente por el pasillo, creyó escuchar una voz conocida, un escalofríos le recorrió por todo su cuerpo y salió corriendo por la salida de servicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —le acariciaba el rostro.

Kougyoku seguía en silencio, sin aliento. Su sorpresa era grande, se podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos esto. Tomo su mano vendada, dolía.

—¿kougyoku?

—he estado trabajando aquí…

—si no te querías casar… solo tenias que decírmelo…no huir.

Fijo su mirada en él, el rubio. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. Y si, había pasado tiempo, no una eternidad… pero si tiempo.

Creyó, que los sentimientos por él, se había acabado, pero… aun estaba ahí.

Alibaba la abrazo, y ella, aun no sabia como reaccionar, la guío hacia la cama, y la empujo, dejándola caer; colocándose sobre ella.

—te he extrañado tanto… —se inclino a ella, besándole el cuello, disfrutaba del aroma de la mujer que tenia ahí. De la mujer que iba a ser su esposa.

—no, Alibaba… —le murmuro. Intentaba empujarlo con su mano, pero le dolía demasiado para hacer mas presión.

El intensificaba sus caricias cada vez más, se nota que la había extrañado, todo este tiempo.

—déjame quitarte esta ropa extraña… —levanto su chaleco, y ella lo detuvo.

—no… no lo toques… —lo empujo con una de sus manos, la que aun estaba bien. Tenia recuerdos, de aquello que prefería olvidar, con referente a él.

lo quería, eso lo tenia claro… pero, por alguna razón, ya no era ni cercano a lo que recordaba de él, se había dañado algo, pero, quizás… podía aun.

Aun, quizás podía… arreglar esto, no estaba completamente roto.

—¿qué te paso en la mano? Parece grave

—no importa… yo…. —se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor.

—kougyoku… yo te amo.

—lo sé… —lo dijo por inercia, y en ese momento, ella no pudo responder; como quizás siempre lo había hecho anteriormente.— dame tiempo Alibaba… yo te quiero… pero hay cosas que no puedo olvidar.

Alibaba se puso de pie y se acerco, tomándola de las manos, con cuidado, y se arrodillo delante de ella.

—dame una oportunidad… juro… que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz. —Alibaba miraba al suelo mientras sujetaba las manos de la incomoda kougyoku ahí.

Ya no aguantaba más. Balbuceaba y… su celular sonó en el bolsillo, una vibración que la saco de si misma, su cuerpo tenso se relajo, y dejo escapar el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, como que si para variar, la rescatara. Alibaba la miraba, aun de rodillas, pero le indico que con la mirada que revisara su teléfono.

 **Judar [18:44pm]:** haz lo que creas que te hará feliz.

¿qué? ¡¿cómo, ese idiota?!

Miro a su alrededor, tenia que haber algo en la habitación que el estuviese viendo, alguna cámara, algún micrófono. Camino por cada rincón de la habitación de Alibaba, revolviendo todo lo que tocaba, tirando las sabanas de la cama si era necesario, el rubio se quedo sorprendido ante el acto, tan extraño de su ex prometida, se sujetaba la toalla, mirándola curioso, y hasta sonriente.

El ambiente del lugar, tenso al encuentro, había cambiado por completo, desde ese mismo instante en el cual ella leyó ese mensaje, sintió como la tención había bajado por completo.

Mientras tanto, kougyoku volvió a mirar el teléfono una vez mas, que ya no se le ocurría donde mas buscar, sonrió la pantalla. Pensaba en el idiota, y donde rayos podría estar para… saber ese momento exacto, cerro los ojos unos segundos y camino hacia Alibaba.

—este es mi teléfono ahora… —le entrega un papel.

—¿a quien estuve mandándome mensajes entonces? —palideció Alibaba.

—a… a alguien… no necesitas saber mas… —suspiro.

Su mirada continuaba, perdida en su entorno, curiosa, había algo que aun no había revisado, aquel armario de decoraciones rusticas del fondo de la habitación, no podía sacar los ojos de encima, ignoro por completo a Alibaba, y camino hacia él, pisando ambas manos en las antiguas y elegantes manijas, tomo el impulso para abrir, la puerta era pesada, no se movía.

Su teléfono volvió a vibra.

 **Judar [18:56pm]:** haz tomado una buena decisión, pero no abras eso. O tendré que abandonarte por completo.

Miro a Alibaba, y sonrió dulcemente para él, aunque también había algo de tristeza en ella. Esas ultimas palabras, la había hecho sentir desolada, abandonada. Somos se sintió cuando llegaron esos archivos a tu teléfono. No podría soportarlo otra vez.

—¿quién te manda mensajes? —insistió Alibaba.

—alguien… —miro nuevamente el armario, indecisa, curiosa, y sonreía. Volvió a mirar a Alibaba, y se acerco a el, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, mirando de reojo una ve mas aquel armario.— me iré… hablaremos en otro momento…

ya no podía estar más ahí, su mente no estaba en Alibaba, no estaba en ella, solo estaba en el pelinegro, había invadido por completo toda su cabeza, con ese sentimiento de abandono. Necesitaba huir.

—kougyoku… yo…

—lo sé… —le dijo apunto de quebrarse la voz.— pero, ahora no… no puedo. Te quiero Alibaba, pero solo eso.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro, desapareciendo por completo de los ojos de el rubio, quien se quedo con la boca abierta, a la reacción de su prometida.

Era muy diferente a como la recordaba, ya no era la dulce kougyoku, la sumisa y dulce kougyoku que el conocía. Y en parte, era él culpable, y lo sabia.

Ahora, quería saber que tanto era lo que sabia kougyoku… no podía perderla.

Tomo su toalla con fuerza, y decidió volver al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—bien… se fueron, es nuestra oportunidad… —murmuro Hakuryuu, habían sujetado entre los dos la puerta del armario para que ella no pudiese abrirla.— estuvo cerca… suerte que kougyoku siempre lee tus mensajes…

—si… —dijo distraigo. Muy en el fondo de él, le había dolido lo que acaba de ver, mando esos mensajes, solo para molestar la situación, por que ya no podía más, aunque su compañero ahí, no se había percatado del todo, no iba a admitir jamás, que eso le había atragantado en su pecho.

Salieron, silenciosos, sutil del lugar que había sido su escondido momento atrás, como muy bien sabían hacerlo, Hakuryuu paso primero, y Judal, se quedo un momento, de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirando, con una expresión seria, en dirección al baño de la habitación. Escuchaba retumbar el la ducha en el silencio, miro a la cama, y cerro sus ojos, inhalo un momento, podía sentir el duce aroma a duraznos de kougyoku.

Chisqueo la boca enfadado, sobre todo con él, dio grandes zancadas saliendo del lugar. Cualquiera que lo viese, diría que esta enfadado…

Muy en el fondo, no estaba molesto. Tenia sentimientos que ni siquiera podía identificar.

A lo lejos, podía oír un teléfono, sonaba en su bolsillo, no tenia ganas ni de mirar aquel teléfono, mucho menos de hablar con alguien, ahora solo… quería irse a casa. Y dormir…

Pensar en el hecho de pasar la noche en casa de sus padres, le resultaba realmente tentador…

Aladdin estaría ahí, quizás… siempre le ayudaba hablar con su pequeño hermano.

Finalmente saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada, de mala gana, antes si quiera de poder decir algo, una voz familiar, ya sonaba en su oído.

— _ **¿te gusto mi sorpresa?**_

— _ **espero que si… la prepare especialmente para ti. Te quitare lo que mas vayas queriendo… y curiosamente, es ella ¿no?**_

Judal se quedo en blanco, oyendo la voz atreves del teléfono.

— _ **las piezas se van acomodando, poco a poco…**_

— _ **tu solo podrías ser feliz conmigo, amado mío.**_

— _ **esa mujer, nunca será para ti. Y tú… jamás lucharas por alguien que no sea yo.**_

— _Serendine… —finalmente dijo Judal._

— **que recuerdos oír tu voz diciendo mi nombre…**

—¿qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunto finalmente, Judal. Saliendo de su repentino shock.

— _ **ya lo dije.**_

— _ella no tiene nada que ver._

— _ **niégalo mil veces, pero te conozco mejor que tu mismo.**_

La llamada se corto. Esto había sido una trampa, algo que… había despertado en el, sentimientos, que creía que había olvidado. Pero… volviendo a la realidad, de lo que estaba viviendo. Miro a su entorno, preocupado.

—¿donde esta Kouha entonces?

Que mal le sabia, recién recordar al mocoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Estoy segura que ese idiota estaba ahí —hablaba para si misma kougyoku, irritada. Ya había salido de ese hotel. Y no sabia a donde mas ir. Para variar solo había huido.

Solo pensando en Judal, había olvidado por completo que hasta solo hacia un momento había estado con Alibaba…

—Alibaba… —giro y vio el gran hotel que ya yacía detrás de ella. Grito enfada, tenia rabia, pena y un montón de sentimientos mas la invadían,

no sabia, que haría con su vida, desde ahora en adelante.

Volver a lo seguro, seria con Alibaba… pero… esa sensación que solo tenia con Judal… seguramente era, solo por que es algo nuevo.

Algo diferente a lo que conoce.

¿dónde estas Kouha? Quería dormirse en los brazo de su hermano, justo ahora. No pensar en nadie más. Para variar, esas lagrimas que últimamente decoraban tan dramáticamente su rostro, comenzaron nuevamente, a posarse en sus mejillas, las sentía congelándose en sus mejillas por el frio de exterior, en el cual caminaba.

Esa misma sensación de solo hacia unos meses atrás, esa sensación de inseguridad… desesperación… su respiración comenzó a agitarse, en cada pensamiento, cada vez se hundía mas en su mente.

No podía más, su respiración se volvió inestable, y corrió, lo mas lejos que podía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Judal… ¿por qué tardas tanto?

El aludido, caminaba de mala gana en el fondo, llevaba ambas manos en el bolsillo, no se sentía bien, y con esa llamada mucho menos. ¿hasta donde llegaría todo esto? Y para rematar, no tenia idea donde podría estar aquel mocoso, ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza, a ese animal sobre todo, no podía verla, sin su hermano… y ahora… quería aunque fuese discutir con ella por teléfono.

En el fondo de si, quería ver… quería verla, era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza, ahora, después de eso.

Saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje mientras se acercaba finalmente a Hakuryuu.

 **Judar [19:01]:** ¿dónde estas vieja bruja?

Recibió una respuesta inmediata.

 **Kougyoku [19:01]:** me mandaron un correo con una dirección, donde tenia que ver a Kouha… pero no estaba… en cambio.

 **Judar [19:02]:** ¿lo encontraste? ¿Kouha?

 **Kougyoku [19:02]:** no estaba… era una trampa… rompí algo en tu casa.

Leyó el mensaje, dudando si responder o no, sabia donde estuvo, pero ahora… quería verla, al regresar a casa. Había notado su mano, pero, con solo saber que todo estaba bien, esa seguridad que le daba su aroma, su presencia, no necesitaba más, para al menos, sentirse mejor; se quedo otro momento más, mirando la pantalla del teléfono, recordando momentos…

—quiero verla… —murmuro, tan inaudible, que quizás ni le mismo noto que lo había dicho.

Finalmente había decidido responder el mensaje, un impulso de idioteces, que no solía pasarle, bueno al menos no tan seguido.

 **Judar [19:04]:** regresa a casa, hablamos allá.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir… ¿estaba loco? Si, últimamente, sus ideas no eran buenas con respecto a ella, o hasta en general.

Guardo su celular dando un profundo suspiro.

—Judal… que te pasa… —se repitió a si mismo, rascándose la cabeza, prácticamente arrancándose el rostro con su mano. El no era así, ni cercano a esto, no podía volver a eso, a ser así, un ser así.

—¿¡Judal?!

—¿ahora qué? —dijo de mala gana, girándose.

—¿Kouha? —arqueo la ceja.

—¡corran…! —Kouha se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo, llegando hacia a ellos y empujándolos a ambos, claro que ellos no entendía que pasaba.

—¡un hombre gigante me sigue!

—¿gigante? —se sorprendía Judal, riendo. Corriendo, entrando a la escalera de servicio.

—¿Wahid? —lo había pillado por sorpresa, Hakuryuu no disimulaba en absoluto.

—¿qué hace Wahid aquí? —Judal miro a Hakuryuu, sabia que algo se traía, y sospechaba de su amigo en cuestión.

—silencio… o nos escuchara. —se agacho Kouha, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Judal lo miro divertido, y Hakuryuu se veía aun mas pensativo que antes.

Bajaron las escaleras de servicio, lentamente, mientras conversaban.

—¿dónde estabas? —pregunto Hakuryuu.

—en una habitación…

—¿ah? —dijo Judal algunos escalones mas abajo.— ¿y como saliste de eso mocoso?

—una hermosa mujer me ayudo… de cabello naranja.

aquel silencio que últimamente tan bien los acompañaba, incomodo momento, en el cual Judal, movió lentamente los ojos a su compañero, su hermano, su amigo. No sabia hasta que punto, su amigo, estaba metido con esto, pero algo se traía, algo que en cualquier momento se destaparía, y al parecer no tenia que ni siquiera ser él, quien lo hiciese.

Hakuryuu trago saliva, sabia lo que vendría, Judal era terrible al momento de regañarlo, mas cuando se traba de asuntos así, había arriesgado a Kouha, el hermano de kougyoku, la que últimamente era la protegía de él. esquivo su mirada, incomodo, pensando que podía responder, su mirada era acusadora, como siempre, esos rubí, podía leer atreves de sus actos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿qu-qué? Digo… ¿qué hace aquí? —dijo un incomodo Aladdin.

—solo te venia a ver… —guio dulcemente su mirada hacia Solomon, y luego hacia la mujer, Sheba. Saludando a ambos con una dulce sonrisa.

Que encantadora era, sin duda alguna se notaba, a leguas, que era una mujer de muy alta alcurnia, educada, como una hermosa princesa.

—¿eres tú la que llevo las cuentas del hospital? —comento Solomon, sin darle mucha importancia, pero una sonrisa cómplice le dio a su hijo menor.

—si… fue un accidente terrible… lo menos que podía hacer era llevar los gastos… y claro, el placer que me lleve a conocer a tal persona —volvió a sonreír.— aunque en esta ocasión… solo venia de paso.

Aladdin se sorprendió, de verdad; en el fondo de él, esperaba tener un momento a solas con la chica, pero… ¿no venia completamente por él? algo decepcionado se sintió. Miro a su madre un momento.

—bueno… me despido, mi medico me debe estar esperando ¿nos veremos luego? ¿Aladdin? —paso junto a el, y acaricio suevamente su mejilla. Para sorpresa del menor, que no puedo evitar sonrojearse.

—nuestros hijos son unos rompe corazones… —dijo Solomon, mirando hacia atrás, en dirección a la mujer que ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

—ovarios diría yo… —comento Sheba, tosiendo levemente, disimuladamente riendo. Peino a su pequeño con sus manos y lo abrazo.— bebe hermoso por que tiene que crecer tan rápido.

—mamá —se quejo el peli azul.

—vamos a casa… tengo un mal presentimiento —comento Solomon, empujando la silla de ruedas de su hijo.

—¿de que hablas querido?

—Judal…

en el fondo del pasillo, creyó ver la imagen de una mujer conocida, la mujer de cabello rosado.

—no puede ser… —sheba se quedo boca abierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

habían salido, como pudieron del hotel aquel, que por poco, o al menos para Judal, había sido el infierno. Llegar a casa era un alivio, y muy en el fondo, temía no ver a la mujer, que anhelaba ver.

Abrió la puerta, y vio la sangre en la cocina inmediatamente, el vidrio roto… y en realidad mas de alguna cosa rota. ¿qué había pasado? ¿un asesinato?

Los otros dos pasaron detrás de él, se notaba que las cosas no iban muy bien entre ellos, o al menos entre Hakuryuu y Judal. Kouha camino y se lanzo al sofá, sin darle mucha importancia a todo. En realidad, no sabia nada de nada. Melocotón se acerco a el rápidamente a saludarlo, cosa que Kouha noto, y sonrió devolviéndole el saludo, con una suave caricia en el lomo de el animal.

Judal, limpio disimuladamente, cualquier vestigio de sangre que podrían haber notado.

—¿kougyoku? —comento Kouha.

—eso mismo quisiera saber… —respondió Hakuryuu.

El dueño se casa, los ignoro, o en realidad quería ignorar a su amigo, paso junto a ellos y subió a su habitación, un momento antes de abrir la puerta recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, gruño. No quería saber nada mas del teléfono, nada mas del trabajo. Nada mas de ningún problema…

Lo miro. Numero desconocido. Seguro eran problemas.

 **+000000000 [22:50]:** se te acaba el paraíso.

Abrió la puerta y tiro el teléfono al piso, era demasiado, demasiado por hoy. Estaba frustrado, y al abrir y no ver a kougyoku lo frustro aun más, esperaba verla.

Quería verla. Por dentro… se sentía como ella.

Escucho un leve de agua cayendo que provenía desde el baño, curioso camino hacia allá, entro al baño y la vio, escondida en bajo la ducha, con ropa. Sentada en el suelo en un rincón de la ducha.

Que miserable se veía.

—Judal…

la oyó decir desde la ducha, el había detenido el agua y se acerco a ella.

—te llevare al hospital. —se agacho frente a ella, y levanto su mano, que sangraba aun.

—no me sigas tratando así… —comenzó a llorar desconsolada.— no puedo alejarme de ti… si sigues siendo así.

.

.

.

* * *

 **blue kirito** : un juhaku disimulado xD… recupérate bonita! Espero que ya estés mucho mejor!

 **Renn** Crown: que comience el drama (¿) jajaja a ver como me va… pero espero tener drama con esta kougyoku que no sabe que hacer con su vida xD

Judal y ella se parecen bastante, en esos pensamientos existencialistas que tienen xD

 **Mocosa del infinito xD**

Este es el capitulo del cual he hice menos spoiler de todo xD

mi viaje empieza en unos días... asi que... no Habra capitulo nuevo hasta que regrese de japon :c ojala vuelva con mas ideas para escribir.

me siento algo trabada... falta de inspiración.

gracias por leer! me hacen muy feliz!


	19. Chapter 19

los Ren.

* * *

La vio ahí, llorando, empapada, y él, sin saber que rayos hacer, y mucho menos como reaccionar, quizás… nunca en su vida le había tocado vivir una situación así, con alguna persona. Mordió su boca en modo de frustración, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

No tenia la mas mínima idea que hacer.

—perdón…

oyó aquella voz, aquella dulce voz que tenia que admitir, le gustaba.

—no pidas perdón…

—no quise molestarte… —se coloco de pie.— solo que… todo bue tan rápido… yo…. Yo… –se acerco a el, tomándolo sutilmente de su camiseta.

—entiendo…

—no, no puedes entender…

—bueno, entonces no entiendo… —dijo de mala gana, pero dándole una sonrisa torcida.

Ya no sabia que más hacer.

—idiota… —le sonrió, finalmente.

—al fin… —suspiro aliviado.— te llevaremos al hospital… tu mano debe necesitar puntadas… había mucha sangre abajo.

Ella observo su mano, aun vendada por aquel paño que se encontraba completamente rojo a estas alturas.

Judar salió de la habitación, siendo seguido rápidamente por ella.

—Kouha esta abajo, los llevare a ambos al hospital.

—¿Kouha? —dijo con sorpresa, una muy agradable, al menos algo bueno que pasara en el día.

—si… ahora vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas desde ese día se habían puesto difícil, difícil era una palabra la cual no podía abarcar que tanto podía haber cambiado todo.

Los hermanos Ren estaban en Japón, el lugar que más lejos deberían estar, pero aquí estaban. Seguro ese cierto secuestro de Kouha fue solo para atraerlos, había sido un plan bastante macabro si lo pensaba de esa manera. Un digno plan de Sinbad si se daba el caso, pero en esta ocasión, estaba seguro que no había sido el.

Era esa bruja del demonio... aquella, seguro que había sido todo culpa de ella.

Miro por la ventana de su habitación, de pie frente a ella, mientras bebía de una taza de café, el suave aroma que emanaba de el degustaba entre lo más profundo sus sentidos.

Un resignado suspiro escapo desde sus labios, para luego llevar la taza de café a ellos, bebiendo de ella. Dio media vuelta y vio a su gata que lo saludaba desde la cama, la acaricio y salió de la habitación.

—tu familia esta Japón… ¿te seguirás quedando aquí?

—claro que si, no me gusta estar solo

—mocoso…

—a mi me hace feliz que este aquí —comento el menor, que llevaba su pierna con yeso.

Judar lo miro, con sorpresa. Era temprano, y el enano, su pequeño hermano ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en su casa.

—recuerda que papá dijo que tenias que cuidar de mi

—te mandas algo tu y las pago yo… —se dirigió hacia la cocina y dejo la taza sobre el lavadero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

había tenido que venir temprano a lo que actualmente era su lugar de trabajo,

con la puntada en las manos no sabia si seria posible que la dejaran trabajar así, venia desanimada y lo único que podía pensar era en que mañana, seguramente varía a sus hermanos, después de algunos meses de haber escapado.

Empujo sutilmente la puerta de entrada, para encontrar de sorpresa con Dunya, quien le daba una enorme sonrisa de entrada, cosa que ella respondió de igual manera, algo nerviosa.

—te vi en el hospital.

—¿ah? Hola… —algo tímida.

—a si… hola —rio— dime… ¿qué hacías saliendo de la habitación del chico Abraham?

—¿de quién? —estaba confundida, cerraba y abría sus ojos, intentando reincorporarse. Ah, claro debía ser de Aladdin.

—es hermano de…

—¿de tu nuevo novio? Por que el antiguo estuvo aquí ayer…

eso fue como un balde agua fría sobre ella, Alibaba había estado aquí, sabia exactamente su lugar de trabajo, ahora no se sentía segura en ese lugar.

Pensaba si era buena idea salir del lugar justo ahora, pero no, no podía perder el trabajo de nuevo…

—es el hermano de aquel hombre que viste…

—el guapo de ojos rojos… —se llevo las manos a su barbilla Dunya.— si, se parecen… los dos son igual de sexy… igualitos a su padre.

Kougyoku se quedo de pie mirándola, sonriendo. Es verdad que estaba nerviosa, pero le intereses de Dunya le provocaba cierta gracia, y bueno, emoción.

—¿dijo algo el chico rubio?

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿cómo es que se atrevieron a hacer algo así?

Hakuryuu, caminaba en una habitación de lo que parecía ser un motel, algo descuidada. Estaba molesto, y su acompañante solo sonreía.

—apenas me entere me encargue de soltar a ese chico… al parecer no pretendía hacer nada con él, al menos por ahora.

El hombre la miro, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar y sobre todo sabia que no podía confiar del todo en ella. Pero por ahora, no tenia nada mas que en que creer. Golpeo sus manos sobre un escritorio, frustrado, incluso su voz se oía algo triste.

—el es mi familia… ¿entiendes?

—claro que lo entiendo querido… —Falan se puso de pie, y se acerco a él. acaricio su rostro suavemente, levantando su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia ella, dándole una sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo el peliazul no veía en alguien, y mucho menos en una mujer.

—no me perdonaría si algo le pasase… tengo que encontrar a mi hermana… ellos son todo para mi…

—y eso… es lo que tanto me gusta de ti, pequeño Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, y no solo las palabras de ella, si no, la sorpresa de tener los labios de la hermosa mujer en su boca, el dulce y suave sabor.

¿qué estaba pasando?

Cerro sus ojos, y disfruto de aquel momento. Apagaría su cerebro por un momento. La abrazo y la empujo a la cama que se encontraba tras ellos. Luego tendría tiempo de cuestionarse y arrepentirse de lo que estaba por pasar.

De lo que era inevitable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

los mayores de los hermanos Kouen, habían arribado a Tokio hacia unos días ya, pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para encontrar con los dos hermanos menores, por desgracia para ellos.

Kouha le había dado la dirección de donde se había estado quedando estos meses, para su sorpresa no era un hotel ni nada. ¿Kouha tenia amigos en esta parte del mundo?

—¿dónde es? —pregunto Kouen, serio. Miraba por la ventana, había frio que congelaba la piel al solo tacto en ella, y no era un clima que realmente le agradara. Prefería el calor, ante otras cosas.

—no estoy tan seguro… —comento Koumei, mirando un mapa, bostezo un momento y giro el papel delante de el.— esto es muy complicado… pero Kouha dijo que era por aquí.

Llegaron a un barrio residencial, y el taxi se detuve fuera de una enorme casa, enorme a comparación a la casas que la rodeaban. Se podía notar por el aspecto de esta que era de alguien mas adinerado. O al menos de mejor estatus económico.

—vaya, que sorpresa… —medio sonrió Kouen, bajándose del auto. Aunque aun estaba seguro, era obvio que era a esa casa a la que se dirigían.

—llamare a Kouha —el pecoso se llevo el teléfono a su oído, y un momento después se abrieron las puertas de entrada de esta.

Ambos se asustaron, y se mostraron dudosos al entrar, se miraron entre ellos y Kouen decidió avanzar, la puerta hizo click y se cerro tras ellos, para luego abrirse la de entrada.

—¡llegaron!

Kouha salió animado a saludarlos, y abrazarlos. Hacia tiempo que no los veía y se sentía muy emocionado.

—¿estas bien? —Kouen lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo un momento de ellos.

—si, si… vengan pasen… —los empujo para que entraran.

Kouen y Koumei no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez adentro, miraron con atención, se fijaron en un joven de cabello azul que les sonrió, y se acerco a ellos con unas muletas.

—usted es el hermano mayor de Kouha ¡un gusto! Soy Aladdin. —le estiro la mano, acto que hizo que el mencionado tomara su mano, saludándolo de igual manera.

—¿es tu casa? —pregunta el de pecas.

El menor rio, y miro hacia la habitación que estaba a un costado.

—no, es la casa de mi hermano.

—él ayudo…

en ese momento el pelinegro salió de la habitación bostezando y con la peor de sus ropas, un harapiento prácticamente, se detuvo a mirarlos algo avergonzando.

—¿tu eres el dueño de esta casa? —le dijo sorprendido Kouen.

—parece un…

—ahm… —se miro a si mismo un momento, y suspiro. Cerrando los ojos un momento, intentando buscar una respuesta entre el montón de ideas y pensamientos que traía— no esperaba visitas…

—él es Judar, Kouen, Koumei —se acerco al pelinegro, con miedo de que este dijese algo que fuese peor. O pudiese enfurecer a su hermano.

—si yo pudiese, también andaría vestido así… —comento Koumei divertido, un tanto de envidia le daba andar de harapiento por la vida, necesitaba eso en la de el. Con el sueño que traía por el gran jetlag y el largo viaje que habían vivido hacia solo unos días.

Del cual ninguno de los dos estaba muy recuperado.

—y… —dijo Kouen, arqueando una ceja a Judar.

Este sintió un tanto de miedo al verlo, podía ser aterrador, o al menos algo difícil de llevar, y no quería algo como eso en su vida, o al menos no uno mas.

Seria difícil cuidar de una persona así, si con kougyoku y Kouha ya era difícil, ni imaginar como seria con el jefe de la familia.

La puerta sonó tras ellos, se tardo mas de un momento en abrirse, pero Judar logro distinguir sutilmente la voz de la persona que había recordado hacia solo unos segundos atrás, se quejo hacia si mismo, haciendo un leve sonido con sus labios.

La mujer entro la puerta, quitando su abrigo y sus zapatos, para luego mirar en su interior. Con sorpresa, y algo de pánico en su rostro. Miro a Judar, sonriendo nerviosa, para luego mirar a su hermano mayor.

—tu… mocosa… irresponsable… —se oía a Kouen decir, en murmullos.

—he-hermanos… yo…

—hermano… —Kouha lo tomo del brazo, por si las dudas.

—si no querías casarte con el heredero de solo tenias que decirnos, no huir como loca…

—lo-lo…siento…

—y después mas encima, este de aca es secuestrado —toma a Kouha del brazo, levantándolo.— ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para meternos en problemas…

—no queremos ocasionar daños a la compañía… —dijo kougyoku, acercándose preocupada por Kouha también.

—lo sabemos —dijo un Koumei tranquilo.

Aladdin y Judar los miraban, un tanto sorprendidos. Pero en asuntos familiar era mejor no meterse, y ellos muy bien lo sabían, con los padres locos que tenían.

—solo queremos que los dos sean felices, de la compañía nos encargamos nosotros. —dijo finalmente Kouen, entrando en calma o al menos eso parecía.

Fijo nuevamente su mirada en los hermanos.

—aun no me explican, como es que kougyoku también entro tan fácilmente a un castillo como este.

—ellos…. —se acerco corriendo a los hermanos.— ellos… —miro a su entorno, intentando buscando algo que decir, miro a Aladdin un momento quien le dio una sonrisa divertida, y a Judar que estaba apunto de comenzar a reír.— me ayudaron a rescatar a Kouha.

Los dos Ren lo miraron, y Kouha asintió, siguiendo la historia.

—ellos son…

—policías —dijo Kouha rápidamente.

—¿ah? —dijeron ambos Ren mayores a la sorpresa.

—tan joven policía…

—si… de la parte de investigación… cuando llegue aquí lo conocí y me han estado cuitado desde ese momento. —mintió kougyoku, aunque no era una mentira del todo. Miro a Judar, quien era obvio, estaba molesto. Ella le hacia una una morisqueta burlándose sutilmente.

—comprendo… entonces tenemos que retribuir toda esa ayuda. —Kouen no dejaba de mirar, la notoria relación que tenían los dos.

—si… —sonrió kougyoku, nerviosa, mirando rápidamente a sus hermanos. Ella había tomado la mano de Judal, por detrás de su espalda en el momento en el cual se acerco. Toque que el en su momento respondió, y entrelazo sus dedos para calmarla.

Cuando la sentía titubear le apretaba la mano, para que no dijese cosas estúpidas, pero no fue suficiente, como para hacerlo pasar por policía. Y terminar todo en una completa estupidez… cuando la mayor cantidad de cosas que hacia eran ilegales.

Aladdin estaba intentando no reír, y se cubría la boca mordiéndose los labios.

—deberían sentarse… pediremos algo para comer —dijo Aladdin, intentando calmar el momento.

Judal bostezo un poco, y camino de vuelta a la habitación.

—seguiré con el trabajo, me disculpan.

—que suerte tiene de trabajar en pijamas… —dice por lo bajo Koumei, con clara envidia en su mirada.

—idiota… —dijo Kouen sentándose en el sofá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—que buen policía eres —se burlo Aladdin entrando al cuarto, en el cual trabajaba su hermano, las pantallas mostraban diferentes partes de la ciudad, estaba buscando a alguien, sin resultados positivos.

—ja —se burlo Judal.— en ese caso tu también… ¿ya se fueron?

—si… aunque Kouha dijo que volvería. —se acerco a el, con sus muletas, sentándose en el asiento de al lado.

—lo imagine…

—la señorita kougyoku seguro volverá… tiene sus motivos… —se mostro pícaro el menor.

—me rodeo de estúpidos… —giro sus ojos Judal, dejando de lado un momento los teclados de su computadora.— pero no creo que vuelva…

—¿ah? Pero si tu estas… re clavo de ella…

—¿seguro? —le arque una ceja a su hermano menor.— tu también ¿no?

—yo no importo… —le sonríe.—

—idiota… —lo sujeta por el cuello, despeinándolo completamente.— eres mi hermano y claro que importa.

—ella gusta de ti…

—ella gusta de su ex prometido… —dio una amarga sonrisa el ojorubi.

—uhm…

Aladdin se quedo un momento pensando, cuando el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro el mensaje y dio una sonrisa en nerviosismo.

—¿y eso? —miro hacia las pantallas, y logro ver una imagen que le resulto interesante.

—con el accidente… conocí a una mujer, muy hermosa… pero… creo que esta loca…

—todas lo están, hermano, todas lo están. —comento Judar, acercando la imagen en una de las cámaras.

—¿qué hace ella ahí? —dijo Aladdin sorprendido.

—¿quién?

—ella… ¡es la mujer que conocí!

* * *

 **bien aqui xD logre al fin terminar con este... ahora me falta el otro TxT... la pesadilla en un sueño...**

 **bueno si alguien que lee este también lee ese xd ya estoy trabajando en ese...**

 **este fue un poco mas corto que lo habitual, pero tenia que volver a retomar la escritura**

 **muchas gracias a quien lea esto!**

 **besitos a kirito! linda! 3**

 **y la mocosa por ser mocosa mazoquista xDD**


	20. Chapter 20

Nuevos aires. ¿Seguro?

* * *

luego de haber visto aquello, esa mujer en la pantalla de seguridad de lo que eran las oficinas de esta gente, esa gente mala.

Habían entrados muchas dudas en él, y hasta este momento no se había decidido que hacer con ella, no quería acercarse a alguien, sabia que traía problemas y su hermano mayor, sobre todo él, se lo había advertido.

Vio como sufrió en el pasado, vio y no supo que hacer con su hermano cuando estuvo al borde del abismo, y le prometió que eso no pasaría con él. involucrar a alguien que no es de su mundo, en ese.

La señorita kougyoku… podía entender a su hermano, estaba aterrado, por lo que paso con ella, y como termino involucrada en todo.

Seguro no quería volver a pasar por eso… las sombras del pasado lo seguían, y él como su pequeño hermano lo sabia.

Dio un gran suspiro, haber visto aquella joven en la pantalla, lo había llenado de dudas, dudas que en su corta edad jamás pensó que llegaría a pensar. Se había decidido, se iba a acercar a ella, y averiguar; que rayos era lo que hacia… en ese lugar.

Tenia la pierna sobre una silla, estirada con su yeso en ella, mientras miraba las pantallas, repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen de la que estaba seguro, era la señorita Dunya saliendo de una de las habitación de el hotel, y poco tiempo después ver a aquella bruja saliendo.

—en que esta metida… —murmuro Aladdin, para si mismo, mientras sujetaba su barbilla. Estaba solo, y aprovecha el momento para revisar las investigaciones de su hermano.

—bien… me acercare a ella… lo decidí… —se puso de pie, como pudo con su pierna. Apenas volviese a ser una persona normal, o bueno caminar normal, se dedicaría a buscar y acercarse a esa mujer, como fuese posible. No podía creer que alguien… tan dulce…

—¿qué haces enano?

Su hermano entro repentinamente, comiendo un trozo de pan, despeinado y unas ojeras de no haber dormido en días.

—nada en realidad.

—aun miras aquel video… —le arqueo una ceja y le dio la mitad de su pan.

—y tu aun no llama a la señorita…

—cállate enano…

—van días que no la llamas… y que no… —sonrió Aladdin un momento, deteniéndose a pensar lo que iba a terminar de decir.— seguro que si sabes de ella.

—no molestes enano… —se avergonzó y camino hacia él, sentándose frente a la pantalla.

—podrías ser mas sincero —se burlo este.

—no tengo nada que ser sincero. Ella esta arreglando las cosas con su prometido.

—eso debe doler… —murmuro Aladdin.— pero… ella ha venido y tu no has abierto.

—¿ah? Yo no he visto que… —arqueo una ceja, desconcertado.

—¿no? Estaba seguro de haberla visto en una grabación… de la cámara de afuera.

Judal inmediatamente comenzó a revisar las imágenes, hasta claramente, encontrarse con la chica delante de la puerta, en mas de alguna ocasión, se mantenía varios minutos fuera, las primeras veces tocaba, los otros días solo la podía ver apoyada en la reja de este, y los últimos días solo se pie fuera de casa.

—yo…

se había quedado atónito, estupefacto, ninguna palabra salía de su boca. ¿cómo podía haber pasado esto? Como… su sistema había sido ¿hackeado? No…

se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Aladdin lo miraba, no sabia que decirle, pero había entendido que era lo que estaba pasando, y no era casualidad. Con esta gente nada era casualidad.

—¿la llamaras?

—no. —respondió en seco. Cerro sus ojos un momento dando un profundo suspiro, soltando todo aquel aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, y quizás que mas sentimientos mas guardaba, abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada en su hermano, su pequeño hermano, se puso de pie, tomando con el un montón de basura.

—¿dónde vas? —Aladdin intento seguirlo, a medio salto.

—te llevare al hospital… hoy te quitan eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

los días ya estaba algo mas frescos, el frio comenzaba a irse y se notaba, poco a poco, que aunque tenia que admitir, aun así congelaba si no tenias cuidado, mucha gente se encontraba caminando ya por afuera, y era obvio que el buen clima era lo que los traía.

Pareciese que los días, las semanas, los meses anterior, solo habían sido un sueño, un producto de su imaginación, que se había desvanecido como el frio se iba de la temporada. Desde el momento que sus hermanos pisaron tierra en ese país, todo volvió a ser como lo recordaba, su familia, su prometido… y él… había desaparecido, como si jamás hubiese existido, llevado como las hojas del otoño cruzando por el invierno, y como así era, el invierno terminaba, era momento de que saliese el sol.

Él ya no estaba.

No quedaba nada de él, en cosa de semanas… ya no quedaba mas, más que un recuerdo… y ni siquiera estaba segura ya de que eso fuese verdad.

Se aferraba, con fuerza a eso, pero… podía aferrarse a algo que ya la había soltado, algo que jamás la sujeto.

Si fuese así, quisiera estar en el invierno por siempre, rodeada de aquel frio reconfortarle.

Se encontraba en una cafetería de moda, frente a la ventana que daba la calle, tomaba su vaso de café, mientras miraba el celular con tristeza, tal angustia tenia, sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho, y unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—Judar… —murmuro antes de llevarse el vaso a su boca, cerrando los ojos al momento de beber de este, que placentero era un buen café por la tarde, aunque mas placentero en este momento seria… oírlo.

Vieja bruja, quizás eran las únicas palabras que quisiera oir, aunque fuesen desagradable.

—¿qué haces aquí?

Una voz conocida, retumbo sutilmente en sus odios, la joven de largo cabello turquesa estaba delante de ella, con una cara de sorprendida, sujetando un café con una de sus manos, un momento después ella, decidió sentarse a su lado, sin esperar que kougyoku reaccionara.

—¿pasa algo? Luces melancólica hacia varios días…

—no, no pasa nada… —sonrió kougyoku, bebiendo otro poco de su café, no esperaba compañía de ningún tipo. Necesita… nuevamente escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

que rayos hice, ¡en que estaba pensando! Hakuryuu, desde cuando que haces este tipo de cosas, desde cuando que hablas con los enemigos, desde cuando…

se daba mil vueltas sobre la habitación de su departamento, aun sin entender que era lo que había pasado hacia algunas semanas atrás, Falan lo había estado ubicando, pero él, evitándola a toda costa.

Camino lentamente hacia le balcón de su departamento, posando ambas manos en le barandal de este, disfrutaba de el tibio aire fresco que tocaba sutilmente su piel. Refrescaba bastante.

Aires de un buen tiempo.

—en que lio que me metí… —murmuro para si mismo, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, disfrutando aun de la leve briza que refrescaba no solo su piel, si no también su alma. Llevándolo a una tranquilidad que solo duraría unos segundos, hasta que un leve pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa con bastante culpa, pero mucha razón tendría.

—Judal me matara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en un bar, en la baja zona de la ciudad, y un hombre detrás de la barra se encontraba limpiando y secando unos vasos, mientras tarareaba una canción de moda que, probablemente no podía sacar de su cabeza.

La puerta del local se abrió, y el hombre miro de mala gana hacia este, una mujer de largo cabello negro cruzo por ella.

—esta cerrado. —dice de mala gana el hombre, mientras dejaba el vaso con brusquedad sobre la barra. No le gustaba que le molestasen mientras disfrutaba de su tiempo libre.

—¿así que si cierran? Creí que trabajabas a cualquier hora.

—no para ti, bruja.

—que dulce, Sinbad.

—¿me lo dices tu? —le arqueo una ceja, mientras tomaba otro de los vasos y lo secaba. La mujer se acomodo delante de los asiento de la barra.

—¿no me servirás nada?

—no tengo por que servirte. Me tendiste una trampa y me usaste.

—que rencoroso Sinbad… —sonrió la mujer, mientras lo miraba con picardía.

El aludido, se volteo levemente, deteniéndose un segundo extra, tomo una botella en sus manos y se volteo, sirviéndole del liquido de esta.

—un buen wisky…

—así lo noto… siempre los haces perfectos.

—¿y a que vienes?

—¿por que lo ayudaste?

—¿te refieres a Judar?

—seria estupendo que te atrapara viva… —sonrió este, con un desde de sadismo. Es cierto, tenia en frente a una de las personas que mas daño le había causado, y no podía, hacer nada. Al menos no él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿crees que las cosas no van bien?

Alibaba comentaba mirando unas carpetas que traía mientras caminaba.

Kougyoku caminaba a su lado, sin prestarle mucha atención, miraba hacia un costado, distraída.

Iban por las concurridas calles de lo que era shibuya, barrio de moda y tendencias, el gran cruce que este llevaba de un lado a otro de la calle, llevándolos desde la abarrotada estatua del perro Hachiko hacia en frente de lo que era una cafetería de moda. Se habían detenido ahí justo ahí, de fondo un joven cantaba una canción que ella, no conocía, pero curiosamente le había gustado.

—¿estas bien kougyoku? Hace bastante que no me dices nada.

Lo miro un momento, algo sorprendida, iba a articular palabra para decir, pero no salió nada de su boca, se había quedado muda.

Atrás, algunos metros mas allá, podía divisar una figura conocida, por unos segundos creyó que la estaba observando.

—¿todo bien?

La voz de Alibaba la volvió a sacar de su distracción.

—si. —responde esta, con seguridad, o al menos eso creía. Si efectivamente era la persona que creía que era, no debían estar ahí.

—Alibaba, volvamos.

—¿ah? Pero quería llevarte a cenar fuera.

—vamos…

—no seas aguafiestas, vamos. Que no pasa nada —la tomo de la mano y la jalo, contra su voluntad. El sonreía, quería demostrarle que todo aquello que pudo haber pasado tiempo atrás, no era mas que mentira.—

ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen que acababa de ver, miro hacia la estación del metro subterráneo que se encontraba solo hacia un momento junto a ellos, esquivaban la gente, mientras iban subiendo por una calle.

Era de noche, y la luces, tenia que admitir que la ciudad de noche era muy bella, nunca tuvo la real oportunidad de salir de noche desde que estaba viviendo aquí, mientras Alibaba caminaba delante de ella, se dedicaba a mirar las luces.

Las luces, que frustrante era, que incluso las luces, algo tan simple como eso, le trajeran un recuerdo sobre él. tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza, cerro los ojos con fuerza, quería llorar y no sabia por que.

—¿ves como no pasa nada? —le sonrió Alibaba, abriéndole la puerta de un hotel. Al parecer comerían en el lujoso restaurant de este.

—si, tienes razón. —respondió con duda, mirando hacia tras de ella un momento antes de entrar. Tenia que convencerse a si misma que todo estaba bien.

El lugar era bonito, la ambientación también, era el lugar perfecto para sacarse de la cabeza cualquier idea o sentimiento, que fuera referente a esas personas.

Ya había pasado unos días desde que ya no había intentando ubicarlo, y que ya no vivía en su casa, ya no existía.

Miro a Alibaba y sonrió, mientras esperaba que los atendieran, una que otra conversación sin sentido se cruzaba entre ellos, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una conversación así, con Alibaba.

—¿y le dijiste que? —dijo sorprendida esta, se divertía y reía, mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

—Cassim creyó que Kouha, tu hermano era una hermosa chica, y me estuvo molestando varios días con que quería su numero —contaba Alibaba, preocupado.— aun no se como decirle que es hombre…

kougyoku comenzó a reír, cubriéndose la boca, siendo interrumpidos por el mesero que traía sus platos, dejándolos suavemente frente a ellos, llenando sus copas nuevamente de vino.

—gracias.

—¿ah? ¿por?

—por convencerme de… bueno. Salir.

—gracias a ti, por darme una oportunidad. —le dio una alegre sonrisa el rubio.

Ella se sorprendió, aun no entendía como había pasado todo, ni como había llegado a ser las cosas como eran antes, aunque en esta ocasión, ella no tenia ni planes cercanos de casarse con él, no después de aquello.

La velada paso agradable, muchas risas y Alibaba recurría mucho a los recuerdos que tenían desde siempre, eso, por fin la había ayudado olvidado al menos un momento lo que había pasado, se estaban quedando en unos departamento cerca de la estación del metro.

Se bajaron de la estación y caminaron por las calles, parecían solitarias, ya era muy entrada la noche, y digamos que ambos venían pasados de copas.

—te dejare en casa.

—gracias… —sonríe esta, llegando a la puerta de un departamento.

—digamos que tampoco vivo tan lejos —bromeo este.

—si… no estuve muy de acuerdo que te quedaras tan cerca de mi. —dijo de mala gana ella, pero luego sonrió.— bueno nos vemos, buenas noches.

Abrió la puerta, y la cerro frente él, quien se quedo de pie un momento frente a la puerta de su ex prometida, y suspiro. Un tanto resignado; sabia que no sería fácil reconquistarla, pero llegar a ella ahora era mas difícil que antes.

Algo había cambiado en ella, y era obvio que había alguien más, lo sentía, pero no importaba cuanto intentaba averiguar de ese alguien, jamás la vio juntarse con nadie, ni llamar a nadie, ni hablar con nadie que no fuese de su trabajo.

Camino hacia la puerta de su departamento, que curiosamente o mejor dicho como creyó que seria lo mejor, era el que estaba junto a ella. Miro una vez mas hacia la otra puerta, y entro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

entro a su oscura habitación, sin prender ninguna luz en su interior, saco su celular del bolsillo y lo miro. Era la foto de melocotón de fondo, nunca la cambio, aun usaba el teléfono de él, pero no tenia nada, nada.

Se había borrado todo, lo único que había era esa foto de fondo, se había reiniciado el sistema, ni siquiera tenia un numero al cual llamar.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, mirando el teléfono, la única luz que había en la habitación en ese momento, no era nada mas ni nada menos que la tenue luz de la pantalla de esta.

Pantalla que ella no podía dejar de mirar, mientras sin siquiera darse cuenta, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, lentamente. Inadvertidas por ella.

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con Alibaba, mas era esa presión que tenia en su pecho, de esa angustia, angustia de no saber a donde rayos iba a terminar, de donde realmente quería ir.

¿hacia donde iba? Quería seguir en ese camino, aunque estuviese desviado…

Finalmente la luz se apago. Y ella comenzó a reír suavemente, dando un suspiro y secándose las lagrimas con sus nudillos.

—no me vas a ganar idiota… —sonrió, mientras se solto su cabello, se preparaba ya para acomodarse e ir a dormir.

Escucho un ruido extraño desde fuera de la puerta, la voz de Alibaba y algo que no era normal, abrió la puerta, y vio a dos hombres sacando a la fuerza a un Alibaba medio dormido con una capucha en su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia ellos, forcejeando, sujetándolo del brazo, uno de ellos levanto su mano, sacando un arma, objeto que no utilizo para apuntarla, pero la golpeo en su rostro con ella, empujándola por el balcón, dejándola colgada de este.

Sus reflejos rápidos la hicieron sujetarse del barandal, pero no sabia, por cuanto tiempo más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—hermano, vamos.

Aladdin al fin, caminaba, muy animado. Disfrutaba de su ya movilidad propia y su autonomía. Judal lo miraba resignado caminando detrás sin muchas ganas.

—¿para donde me llevas enano?

—para serte sincero, no estoy seguro… creí que era por aquí —se detuvo a mirar los edificios un momento, la noche estaba fría, pero soportable. Estaba feliz de poder moverse.

—sabes lo peor de todo, es que de verdad que no te puedo dejar solo. —lo alcanzo y se paro a su lado, se acomodo su bufanda y se llevo ambas manos al bolsillo. Miro hacia un costado y luego hacia dirección unos bloques de departamentos, bastante acomodados.— ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—en la tarde creí haber visto a unos miembros de al thamen dirigirse hacia esta dirección, pero los perdí en el metro

—¿hablas enserio? —miro hacia atrás de el luego hacia el frente, prestando atención a lo que lo rodeaba, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo común. solo unas calles desiertas por la hora.

Un sonido en seco los sobresalto, miraron en dirección en donde provenían, vieron a unos hombres arrastrando a alguien, cuyo rostro llevaba cubierto por una bolsa. Vieron salir de la otra puerta, a una chica, de largo cabello color ciruela.

—por que tenían que… —se maldijo mirando la escena. Se había paralizado el mayor de los hermanos.

—Judal… ¿no harás nada?

Los tipos sujetaron a la mujer, quien impedía que pasaran, golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro, haciéndola caer del segundo piso del barandal, se sujeto como pudo de la orilla, quedando colgada de este.

—ve por ellos… —le indico el pelinegro, mientras el corría rápidamente en dirección de kougyoku, quien colgaba apenas.

—no puedo más… —dijo entre dientes ella, con esfuerzo, apenas y se sujetaba con una de sus manos. Se soltó, esperaba recibir un buen golpe, pero cayo en algo bastante blando para su sorpresa.

El pelinegro había llegado justo a tiempo para sujetarla, cayendo al suelo por el golpe que se llevaron ambos.

—¿no puedes no meterte en problemas? —murmuro este. Sujetándola desde la cabeza, abrazándola, se había dado un buen golpe también lanzándose.

Pero tenia que admitir que había temido no llegar a tiempo.

Reconoció su voz inmediatamente, se abrazo a él desde el cuello, sollozando.

¿era real?

—ey… —dijo algo preocupado, alejándola de él, necesitaba observar el golpe que le había dando en el rostro también. La sujeto desde la barbilla y la observo, ella lloraba, y las lagrimas se llevaban poco a poco la sangre que tenia en su nariz y en la boca. Paso sus dedos por el golpe y maldijo. Colocándose de pie bruscamente.

—voy a matar a esos…—murmuro casi inaudibles.

—se lo llevaron… —dijo entre las lagrimas, aun en el suelo, Judal la ayudaba a levantarse, y la abrazo, ocultando el rostro de ella en su pecho.

Algo que ella agradeció mucho, necesitaba estar ahí, en ese lugar, ese lugar mas seguro que cualquiera en el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.

BIEN…

TERMINE…

y… creo que me gusto xD aunque podría ser mejor…

miiiil disculpas por el retraso xD

pero aquí estoy…

y no kirito yo no dejo fanfic abandonados xD este sobre todo que me entretiene mucho escribir… son las faltas de ideas que se ponen de acuerdo para boicotear el cerebro Dx

si aun alguien lo lee, o si es nuevo leyéndolo… me prometo que lo actualizare mas seguido. TODOS LOS FIC xD

gracias 3

y mil disculpa por los errores.

Mocosa Dx anda a leeeeer


	21. Chapter 21

declaración.

* * *

—¿a quien se llevaron? —dice un curiosa Aladdin, volviendo. Sin mucho éxito en su intento de persecución. Miraba hacia atrás de reojo, evitando así que lo hallan seguido. Llego junto a su hermano y miro a la pareja, dándole una sonrisa picara al que era su hermano mayor.

—a… a-alibaba… —responde con nerviosismo kougyoku, llevándose las manos al pecho y luego a su rostro que tenia sangre en él.

—ya veo… por eso intentaste detenerlos… —murmuro el menor, y volvió a mirar a Judar.

—regresemos… ahí podremos ubicarlo, o al menos saber que es lo que quieren… —dijo finalmente el mayor,

—Judal… —murmura tenuemente ella, mirándolo. Después de aquel abrazo, el había evitado por completo su mirada.

—no te quedaras aquí ahora, vamos a casa. —volvió a decir fríamente, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, dejándolos unos pasos atrás.

Estaba enojado, realmente enojado, chasqueo sus labios y camino de mala gana. No entendía por que se sentía así realmente, pero mirarla solo lo hacia pensar lo furioso que estaba.

—vayan ustedes…

Judal se volteo con sorpresa, y kougyoku quien caminaba entre los dos, se quedo observándolos, sin entender mucho.

—¿y eso?

—¿qué pasa Aladdin? —kougyoku menciona preocupada, sin moverse ningún paso más.

—¿qué pretendes enano?

—creo que puedo conseguir información… —sonríe, algo nervioso, esperando una mala respuesta de su hermano.

—¿de donde? —dijo en seco, mirándolo de reojo.

—vamos, confía solo un poco en mi. Volveré en una pieza.

—eso es lo que me preocupa enano.

Aladdin da unos pasos atrás, al sentir que su hermano se acerco un poco.

—¡lo hare aunque tu no quieras! —se alejo corriendo en otra dirección, escapando lo mas rápido que pudo. Su plan también era dejarlos solo, un momento, ellos tenían cosas que hablar, y mientras el estuviese ahí eso, no iba a pasar.

Corrió, lo suficiente como para asegurarse que su hermano ya no lo seguía, miro hacia atrás, algo agitado, reincorporando el aire en sus pulmones, inhalo profundamente y exhalo, un leve vapor de agua salió de su boca, y luego miro hacia delante, el también estaba enfadado, no soportaba la idea que hayan golpeado a la señorita kougyoku, y lo mínimo que podía hacer, era saber que relación tenían esos hombres, con…

Movió su cabeza de ambos lados con brusquedad.

—bien, vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

kougyoku miro a Judar, con duda. Podía ver en su expresión que estaba furia, el mordía sus labios, y sabia que no había ido tras su hermano, por que ella estaba ahí. Suspiro, intentando llamar su atención.

—podrías haber ido por él —dijo divertida, mirando en dirección a donde corrió.

—y seguro lo habría atrapado… —gruño luego de eso, revolviendo su cabello, enojado, pozo su mirada en ella, enfadado.— por tu…

—mi culpa —levanto la mano, sonriendo, una leve mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al sonreír, un pequeño dolor en su mejilla, rápidamente iba a colocar su mano en ella, cuando la mano de Judar estaba ahí, suave como la recordaba.

Tibia y protectora, seguía con su cara de enfadado, pero le observaba la herida de su rostro.

—tu no aprendes… vieja bruja —le sonrió, perverso y travieso.

—que no soy vieja…

—lo eres —camino por delante, burlándose.

—¡Judal!

.-.-.-.-.

—¿qué haces aquí?

—creí que tu podrías ayudarme tío.

Sinbad sonrió, era raro ver a Aladdin, entrando por su puerta, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos que tenia con su padre y sonrió, algo divertido. Pareciese que esos recuerdos no eran malos, había algo de cariño en su rostro.

—no deberías estar aquí, no deberías estar metiéndote en líos tan temprano. —miro su reloj de la muñeca.— bueno… ahora que lo pienso, no deberías estar aquí tan tarde…

—se acaban de llevar al prometido de la señorita kougyoku. —interrumpió.

—¿y esa quien es? —le arqueo una ceja, limpiando un vaso, no estaba dispuesto servirle nada de alcohol a su sobrino. Escucho a Aladdin suspirar, había creído mal de su hermano, pero no estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la historia a Sinbad.

—no importa —dijo cortante.— Alibaba es el heredero de la compañía de … ¿seguro que así si te interesa?

—creo que ahí estamos hablando el mismo idioma… —sonrió a Aladdin.— al parecer a ti te interesa ella… el pequeño enamorado.

—n-no…bromees Tio .—se sonrojo Aladdin nervioso.— no tengo nada que ver ahí…

—por que llegaste tarde, mal… podría presentarte a algunas, ya estas en edad.

—papá te mataría… —murmuro Aladdin divertido.— pero tampoco me negaría…

—Si, siempre supe que te gustaba una de las chicas de la familia de Magnos. —dije pensativo Sinbad.

—la señorita… —recordó algo avergonzando Aladdin— ya… pero no estoy aquí por eso.

Sinbad comenzó a reír, incluso podía estar casi seguro de ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de el pequeño, al ver que su sobrino como se distraída con temas como eso, era fácil de distraer cuando se trataba de hermosas mujeres, tenia que admitir que el a esa edad también era de ese tipo, a diferencia de su hermano.

—bien… pero al igual que Judal, me deberás un favor… —sonrió dulcemente Sinbad a Aladdin, quien trago saliva y asintió delante de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿se han comunicado contigo?

El pelinegro, pasaba por la entrada de su casa, seguido de kougyoku, quien tímidamente lo seguía, mirando su celular, entro con cierto recelo a aquella casa, que tanto le gusta, y que tan segura la hacia sentir.

Como aquellos brazos que también la rodeaba, de vez en cuando. Hizo una pequeña mueca al tener ese pensamiento, y se acerco a la gata, melocotón, que rápidamente camino a saludarlos. Sin responder la pregunta pasada.

Judal tocio, intentando llamar la atención, pero ella lo ignoro, jugando con la gata.

—bien… —camino molesto, enojado. Si algo lo podía hacer enfadar era, claro. Que lo ignoraran. La sujeto del brazo y le levanto la barbilla con su otra mano, para su sorpresa, quería verificar, que el golpe que le dieron no le haya aflojado alguna neurona.

—ya basta… —dijo ella, intentando evitar su mirada. Si se había aliviado en su momento de verlo, pero… ¿hacia cuanto que no lo veía? Estaba muy dolida, el ni siquiera imaginaba lo sola que se sentía, y que no debía…

Y el… se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si el tiempo para él no importara. Rabia corría en su interior, por, por… por que él era así.

—al parecer si se te daño algo ahí dentro —le apunto Judal en su frente, y acaricio sutilmente las heridas de su rostro, le gustaba de sobremanera sentir la suave piel de su rostro.

Se quedo mas tiempo del necesario, en esa posición, mirando esos profundos ojos color rubí que tanto le gustaba, y que tanto terror le tenia a momentos, se iba a acercar un poco más, levantaba su mano para devolver su caricia, lentamente, vio como la mirada de el se suavizo… como ella suavemente también cerraba sus ojos.

El nunca podía negarse a ella, era su peor debilidad, y esperaba que nunca nadie se enterara de eso, caería ante todo… si alguien se enterara.

se preparaba para besarla, vio como ella cerro sus ojos acercándose lentamente a el, después de este tiempo, moriría por volver a besarla…

un fuerte sonido los saco de ese dulce momento, un sonido en seco proveniente de la puerta.

Judal se acerco a mirar las cámaras, a ver quien podría ser, era alguien que sabia pasar la seguridad de la puerta de fuera.

Y si claro que lo era, Kouha ¿el mocoso? Que estaba haciendo aquí… a esta hora.

—Judal… ábreme la puerta, se que nos estas evitando, pero ahora vengo por algo urgente. —Kouha estaba afuera, mirando directamente la cámara de seguridad. La puerta se abrió para la sorpresa de el Ren.

—¿ahora que mocoso? —la raposa voz de el oji rubi, apareció tras la puerta. Apoyándose en ella.

—¿es verdad que secuestraron a Alibaba? ¿mi hermana esta bien? Por lo que se vivían juntos… y ella no estaba en casa… –se acerco Kouha, empujándolo a entrar, darse con la sorpresa de que su hermana estaba ahí.

Se quedo en blanco, mirándola, perplejo.

—hola… —levanto la mano tímidamente.

Kouha le da una perversa sonrisa a Judal, mientras este pasa por el lado de el dirigiéndose a la sala, donde kougyoku estaba sentada.

—me salvo de una difícil, para variar… —dijo la mujer, con un amargo desdén en su voz.

—¿qué te hicieron? —se acerco el Ren.

—no pasa nada. —le dijo con una sonrisa.— ahora solo importa Alibaba.

Un silencio los rodeo, un momento, un momento que pareció eterno, pero no fue así; el dueño de casa los interrumpió, jugando con su pequeña gatita.

—solo queda esperar, vayan a descansar idiotas —dijo el pelinegro, quien los ignoraba y jugaba con su gata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿qué hace este unicornio aquí? —Falan entraba por una puerta, encontrándose con su esposo.

—me dijeron que lo secuestrara —responde este, con ambos brazos cruzando por su pecho.— aun no entiendo por que.

—¿no es el de esa compañía? ¿amiga de los Ren?

—puede ser… —inclino su cabeza sutilmente hacia un costado, mirando al hombre inconsciente delante de ellos.— primero el niño Ren y ahora este… no se que es lo que planea la señora esa… pero si esta bien que esas compañías no se unan, no después de lo ocurrido…

—dah… —dijo de mala gana Falan, soltando un suspiro en el momento.—

—y tu… ¿dónde has estado?

—ah lo notaste… —responde una indignada Falan, al parecer esta situación pasaba seguido.

Un leve quejo se escucho de parte de su esposo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—he estado haciendo cosas que manda la señora esa… —dijo suspirando, y acercándose al rubio, que se encontraba inconsciente sobre una cama. Tomo unas esposas y sujeto sus muñecas utilizándolas, colocando su otro extremo en el respaldo dela cama.— mejor asegurarse con esta gente.

—¿tu crees? —el corpulento hombre se acerco a la puerta.

—esta gente es rara… —Falan camino hacia a él, quien abría la puerta para ella.— volvamos a casa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de esa palabra, era un silencio mas bien incomodo; esa palabra 'casa' no era una palabra, que alguno de ellos les gustara al parecer.

—me iré al bar.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del hotel, ya saliendo de este.

—¿no volverás conmigo? —Falan lucia triste.

—no, no tengo nada que…

el sonido de un auto de policía lo interrumpió, mientras un carro de bomberos con una ambulancia paso tras él.

—un incendio…mi bebe —dijo angustiada Falan.

El hombre guardo silencio y decidió irse, no soportaba estar ahí, mirando a su esposa quien no podía de dejar de mirar el lugar del incidente.

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, desapareciendo rápidamente de ese lugar, en las sombras de la noche, entre el ruino de los vehículos.

—Wahid… —se giro ella, llamándolo, para darse cuenta de que su esposo, ya no se encontraba a su lado. Se había inundando de sentimientos de odio hacia su persona, y sobre todo situaciones pasadas, los recuerdos la hacían caer cada vez mas profundo en aquella desesperación.

La mujer tomo su teléfono, y marco un teléfono, eran altas horas de la noche, pero no le importo, llevo el teléfono a su oído, dejando oír el tenue sonido de cada marcado que pausadamente sonaba tras su oído.

—¿diga?

Se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono, una vez interrumpido el tono de marcado. La voz somnolienta de un hombre, una voz familiar para ella… una voz que últimamente se ha vuelto un refugio.

—¿estas ocupado Hakuryuu?

El sonido de las ambulancias y los gritos de el lado de ella, era lo único que se oia ene se momento, parecía un caos, y eso era ella en este momento.

Un caos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Aladdin aun no llega?

Kougyoku entraba a la sala del trabajo de Judal, venia vestida con ropa de el, cubriéndose con una manta. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, y culparse por todo eso.

Judal le había repetido un montón de veces que ya no se preocupara y que fuese a dormir, pero no podía, y se había quedado de pie mucho tiempo afuera, cuestionándose si entrar a su habitación o no.

—¿te importa que aparezca? —responde el hombre, sin prestarle mucha atención, mirando las pantallas y escribiendo en un pequeño teclado delante de él.

—obvio que si… —dice indignada y con un desdén de tristeza a la respuesta, acercándose lentamente a él, aun dudándolo, mientras sujetaba la frazada por sobre sus hombros.

—él esta bien, me mando un mensaje hace un momento, si eso te deja mas tranquila.

—oh… —finalmente llego a su lado, y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba ahí, supuso que ese era el lugar que solía usar Aladdin.

El seguía sin mirarla, solo tecleaba y movia una que otras cosas, mientras ella se preguntaba, y se lamentaba, podía sentir que ella molestaba ahí, noto como la miro de reojo al momento que se sentó junto a él. tenia tantas cosas que preguntar…

—¿me quieres decir algo?

La sorpresa de ella, estaba clara. El seguro podía leer su mente. Eso la aterraba siempre que lo hacia.

—no… —responde tímidamente. Quedándose en silencio unos segundos, para luego negar con su cabeza.— bueno si…

—dime… ¿es con respecto a lo que paso?

—no…

se quedaron en silencio tiempo, que le pareció eterno, el no decía nada y ella no sabia como empezar, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y mezclados con respecto a el.

—¿por qué no me volviste a buscar? Digo… —se veía un poco complicada, se avergonzaba de preguntar esas cosas, realmente no quería una respuesta.— digo… yo te busque… —pero su boca seguía escupiendo quizás todas las cosas que tenia a medio trabar en ella.

—te busque cada día, cada día vine… pero no tenia respuesta… el teléfono no funciono más… y tu jamás… y tu…

ella se había puesto de pie, entre la rabia y confusión que tenia se había revuelto el cabello, y se sujetaba la sien, le dolía la cabeza, no podía darle forma a todo lo que quería decirle. Y creo que, ahora… no lo estaba haciendo de la mejor manera.

—¿eso querías decir? —dejo un momento de teclear, mientras la escuchaba decir todo lo que ella seguía sacando de si.

—¿qué? —dijo molesta— ¿te basta con desaparecer meses? Sin saber nada de ti, sin saber si estas bien… tu puedes saber de mi ¡pero yo jamás de ti!

El dejo de moverse, sin mirarla, dio un suspiro, el tampoco sabia que decir, temía mirarla, ella estaba molesta. Y no quería tratar con ella molesta.

—¿no me dirás nada? —ya estaba al borde, enojada y apunto de las lagrimas de frustración.—

se subió un poco mas la frazada sobre sus hombros, y miro hacia otro lado, sus lagrimas salían, sin que ella si quiera se diese cuenta.

—ni te dignas a mirarme… ¡si solo querías acostarte conmigo, me lo habrías dicho y ya…! Si era tan importante tener sexo esta bien… —lo dijo con furia.— pero… no… jugaste mas allá… es que no te entiendo…

grito enfadada y se disponía a salir del cuarto, llego a la perilla de la puerta sujetándola, cuando la voz de él la interrumpe, con una palabra que jamás creyó escuchar de su parte.

—t-te a-amo… —se oyó aterrado, con lo mas sincero de si mismo, mirando fijamente la pantalla delante de él. no quería por nada, que ella creyera que él solo la había usado… no a ella.

Al oírlo, se quedo sujetando el picaporte, escuchando con atención, su estomago se había revuelto al tan solo oír esas palabras, de parte de él, pero palabras que se escuchaban completamente sinceras.

—creí que dejándote, creí que perdiéndote… era la única forma de protegerte… —hizo un movimiento lanzando lejos de él el teclado con el que trabajaba.— no sé amarte de otra manera…

el se quedo mirando el suelo, sentado en la silla, ambas manos las apoyo en sus piernas, solo lo alumbraba la tenue luz de las pantallas, y eso era todo lo que podía ver ella, quien aun le caían lagrimas de sus ojos, y a esta altura ya no sabia por que, rabia, tristeza o felicidad… o quizás todas al mismo tiempo.

—te conozco hace poco… no me iba a entrometer en la relación con tu prometido… tu eras feliz y con eso… yo estaba bien, créeme que si… —suspiro y miro hacia arriba, cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo saco de si mismo, se sujeto la cabeza y finalmente la vio, ahí frente a frente.

—eres un animal… ¿cómo crees que es mejor dejarme sola? —le dijo entre lagrimas.— ¿sabes cuanto creí que te había pasado algo? Ni si quiera te imaginas las mil historias que me imagine pensando que no sé, habrías muerto por ahí… y tu… —lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez mas fuerte.— lo peor de todo es que de verdad que puedes controlar mi vida… y eso, me pone de los nervios!

El finalmente sonrió, y se puso de pie, tomándola rápidamente del rostro y besándola bruscamente, sin oír ni la mitad de cosas que le decía, que hasta este momento solo eran quejas, y bien merecidas.

—te amo preciosa… y no te pido que me correspondas. —le dijo riendo alejándose un poco de sus labios.

—idiota, animal… —le tomo suevamente sus manos, mientras sujetaban su rostro.– como pretendes que no te corresponda…

el beso suavemente el golpe que tenia en su rostro, para luego besarla sutilmente en sus labios.

—mataría al que fuese que te hiciese daño… —le dijo con seriedad.

—ridículo —rió ella— no llegarías a eso…

el celular sonó tras él, se distrajo y lo tomo, respondió el teléfono y rápidamente lo dejo sobre el escritorio.

—te amo Judal. —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras aun se sacaba las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos y rostro.

—me sabe mal no tener ni un poco de información de tu prometido. —rio, culpable.

.-.-.-.-.

 **soy lo peor xDD pero aquí esta uno… me costo pero lo logre…**

 **en fin, mi pequeño aporte, mil disculpa las demoras.**


	22. Chapter 22

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

Suspiro una vez haber dicho esas palabras, le sabia mal la situación, tenia que admitirlo, no tenia información del prometido de la mujer que había admitido que amaba finalmente, y finalmente, no dudaría en tener sexo con ella, en este mismo momento.

Pero debía encontrar a ese hombre, o estar con ella, era… demasiado difícil. Pensar en eso en realidad era difícil. Se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos, aquellos pensamientos que en lo mas profundo lo hacia sentir, algo, si solo algo culpable.

Ella lo observaba, intentando llamar su atención, pero se veía perdido, camino delante de el, y se interpuso entre las pantallas y él, cual gato intentando llamar la atención.

—como melocotón cuando quiere que le preste atención —dijo de mala gana, dando una sonrisa torcida.

—no sé que es lo que piensas, pero por lo que logro leer en tu rostro, son sentimientos de culpa ¿puede ser? —le arqueo una ceja, mientras le sonreía. Se apoyo en la mesa detrás de ella, picara.

El no se aguanto mas, y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia a él, algo que, ella tenia que admitir, disfrutaba.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

—¿culpa de que? —le sonrió. Una manera perversa de decir las cosas, con intenciones que iban mas allá. Cualquier sentimiento de culpa ya no existía en su rostro. Culpa era lo que menos sentía ahora, que la tenia delante de él.

que tenia lo que quería.

—¿tienes conciencia? —apoyo sus manos en su abdomen, mientras el la acercaba un poco mas a el, sujetando con firmeza su pequeña cintura.

—No siempre, a veces… generalmente no —rió, movió lentamente sus dedos por entre sus muslos, sintiendo la suave y tibia piel, tentativo, sutil, sensual. Abrió lentamente las piernas, y se acomodo entre ellas, noto como levemente ella se sonrojo, pero no noto mayor resistencia, con solo ese leve movimiento, ambos había demostrado sus intenciones.

—Judal… —murmuro, algo avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban de un leve color rosa, pero no iba a negar, sabia que cualquier encuentro con él, terminaría así, y lo estaba esperando, ansiosa de poder sentirlo, de sentir sus fuertes manos, tocando su cuerpo.

tímidamente, dudosa, mordió su labio y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos color rubí, que tanto le gustaban, el le sonrió, y la beso, sujetándola por las nalgas y atrayéndola hacia él, sin perder el tiempo metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él, acariciando su piel, tan tibia, sintiendo su tonificado cuerpo, sintió sus dedos, y la ayudo quitándose la camiseta, exponiéndose por completo hacia ella, sonriéndole.

—dime, preciosa… —acaricio su cuello y quito el cabello de sobre este, comenzando a besarlo, disfrutaba de su aroma, ese aroma embriagador.

Se inclinaba hacia ella, mientras jugaba con sus manos, apretando fuertemente sus muslos, escapo un leve gemido de los labios de kougyoku lo que solo intensifico las ganar de poseerla, levantándola y sentándola sobre la mesa, ella disfrutaba de sus acariciar, de cada sensación que ella siempre lo hacia sentir.

—es fácil si estas prácticamente desnuda… —le dijo divertido al oído.

—estaba en pijamas, idiota —rio divertida ella, mientras acariciaba el hombro de el con su nariz, sentir su calor, su aroma, su piel.

Lo deseaba. Rozaba lentamente sus labios en la piel desnuda de él, que sabor tan bien tenia, que dulce momento tenia.

—sigamos… —introdujo sus dedos por su muslo interno, llegando mas allá, a su entre pierna, su zona mas sensible, un gemido se escapo de ella, y el pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba, eso lo excitaba aun mas, jugueteo un poco mas con sus dedos, y quito finalmente la ropa interior. Ella se había cubierto el rostro, muchos gemidos habían escapado de ella con solo sentirlo ahí, moría de vergüenza.

—¿por qué haces eso? —decía avergonzada. Lo escucho reír un momento.

—¿te gusta no?

—si… —respondió tímidamente.

—esta es toda la ropa que te quitare ahora… —le mostro su ropa interior y la lazo lejos.

Ella volvió a morder su labio, no le importaba estar desnuda delante de él, lo único que le importaba ahora, era tenerlo, para ella.

Solo para ella.

Lo abrazo con fuerza por sobre el cuello, y el se inclino, besando sus labios una vez mas,

Lamiendo lentamente, y disfrutando de cada sabor que sus labios brindaba el uno al otro, besaba con lentitud el labio interior de ella, mientras ella le devolvía con gemidos. Pasión, brusquedad, y salvajismo propio de él.

Eso era algo que obtenía solo, cuando lo hacia con él.

Se dejo caer hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la mesa, el movía sus manos por debajo de su ropa, subiendo por su abdomen, acariciando sus pechos por entre medio, como lo estaba disfrutando, cada caricia.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, ya sabia lo que vendría luego, sentirlo entremedio de sus piernas hizo escapar otro gemido mas uno mas fuerte que el anterior, lo estaba disfrutando a desmedida , sin duda, estaba completamente entregada a cualquier sensación que el quisiese darle ahora.

Se quedo recostada sobre la mesa, con su respiración agitada, mientras el se había alejado un momento. Estaba ansiosa.

En su momento había hecho volar todo los teclados de sobre la mesa con sus brazos, miraba el techo y veía lo poco que podía distinguir solo con la luz de las pantallas que tenia detrás de ella, podría estar pasando algo terrible en esas pantallas, y en este momento, no le importaba nada

Siguió mirando el techo unos segundos más, cuando sintió los dedos de Judal entrando por su entrepierna, un gemido mas fuerte escapo de ella, arqueando levemente su espalda, se levanto levemente a mirarlo.

—ya esta…

—¿qué cosa? —se sonrojo.

La tomo por sus nalgas y la empujo a su miembro expuesto, llegando a su apertura.— ¿vas a mirar? —la observo, distrayéndola, penetrándola lentamente, disfrutando el placer que eso le daba, esa tibia sensación de tenerla, un dulce gemido se escapo de los labios de ella, junto con los de él. como le encantaba hacerlo con ella.

Retiraba por completo su miembro y volvía a penetrarla una vez más. profundamente, llenándola, en varias ocasiones más, . Si había algo que le gustaba de ella, eran sus gemidos, dulces y pidiendo más. Cada vez más, mientras la veía arquearse sobre la mesa de su trabajo.

Su voz cambiaba, su timbre, en cada gemido en cada palabra que ella le articulaba, cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, solo lo llenaba de ganas de metérselo aun mas fuerte, que ella respondía con gemidos aun mas altos.

Se había dejado caer hacia atrás, mientras el la embestía, sentir como su miembro entraba en ella y salía repentinas veces, la estaba llenando de placer, cada vez mas duro dentro de ella, Judal la sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza cada vez que embestía una vez mas, sus gemidos su respiración, movió sus manos a sus nalgas, aprisionándola aun mas fuerte contra él, deteniéndose ahí.

Para la gran sorpresa de ella, estaba deseosa de mas.

El la bajo de la mesa y la giro rápidamente, sorprendiéndola, aceptando sin mucha resistencia quedarse recostada boca abajo sobre la mesa, dejando su bello trasero a completa disposición, estaba tan húmeda, tan ansiosa, tan deseosa de mas, ella no podía evitar levemente sus caderas, prácticamente pidiéndole que siguiera.

A él le encantaba mirarla, y en esta situación, disfrutaba de su vista, sujeto sus caderas

Y sin dudarlo mas, la penetro sin aviso ni consideración, un grito escapo de ella, y sus gemidos eran cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, tal cual era la respiración de ambos.

Eran sensaciones que no había tenido antes en lo absoluto, y Judal siempre le hacia sentir así, tan brusco, tan él.

Le apretaba su parte trasera, mientras la embestía una y otra vez, se inclino hacia ella, tomando sus pechos por debajo de su camisa con crueldad. Ese borde entre el dolor y el placer que siempre la hacia sentir, la volvía loca. La sujeto por su cintura mientras la siguió penetrando, con una de sus manos la sujetaba por la cintura, y la otra la sujetaba por el cabello, obligándola a inclinarse hacia él.

No sabia que hacer, pero lo estaba disfrutando, hacer lo que el disponía. Estaba por esta ocasión, a completa disposición de él, y no le importaba, tener sensaciones nuevas, tanto placer que la volvía loca, un grito escapo de su garganta al momento que el la sujeto desde el cabello, amarrándolo desde su mano, ella había llegado a su limite, sus gemidos continuaron un momento mas, mientras el seguía sus embestidas, hasta que lo sintió, dentro de ella, el también había terminado, saco su miembro de su interior, y la giro, besándola; como quizás nunca lo hizo antes, un beso, que le decía que la amaba.

Y cuanto la amaba, tanto que estaba aterrado de ese sentimiento que tenia por ella.

Ella temblando, sudada y se sentía aun muy humedad, lo abrazo y respondió aquel beso.

—intenso… estabas muy sumisa, generalmente no eres así, pero me gusta… —le dio una perversa sonrisa, mientras acaricio los muslos internos de ella.— y aun estas muy húmeda…

—n-no digas esas… —ella uso sus manos y lo ayudo a ordenar su ropa interior con su pantalón.— te espero arriba… —se giro aun avergonzada, caminando hacia la puerta. El la veía caminar sonriendo, hacerlo con ella, siempre lo llenaba de energía.

—sé muy bien que te gusta mirar mi trasero mientras camino, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. —sonrió, picara, sacando su lengua, una vez que salió por atreves de la puerta.

El se había sonrojado, pues ella lo había pillado con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho los ojos en su culo, luego de reincorporarse, acaricio su propio abdomen, recordando las manos de kougyoku, miro hacia las pantallas, suspirando.

—ni siquiera sé hasta donde llegara esto… —se rasco la cabeza.— pero unicornio, por ahora, ella es mía.

Camino recogiendo la ropa interior de ella, no la dejaría en la oficina, y solo con la luz de las pantallas, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Ella lo estaba esperando, y la noche seria larga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—no entiendo… ¿por qué rayos termine aquí?

—por que deberías ir a dormir, y luego seguir buscando.

Le respondió Sinbad, se encontraban de frente a la casa de los Abraham, era de madrugada, y había sido engañado por su tío, para llegar a la puerta de su casa.

—¡me mentiste!

—no, pero ahora a dormir, o tu padre, en realidad tu madre, me arranca el cuello…

miro de reojo la casa frente a él, dando un suspiro y empujando a su sobrino a su interior, dándole una sonrisa.

—te sacan el yeso y te metes en problemas… no aun —le dijo en susurro al pequeño, mientras volteaba alejando de la entrada.

Aladdin lo observo un momento, aun tenia su pierna adolorida y había corriendo muchísimo buscándolo, miro su casa, y decidió entrar…

Ya que, que mas…

Una vez dentro, miro su hogar, las luces de encontraban apagadas, era demasiado tarde como para pensar que sus padres aun estuviesen despierto, podría incluso creer que había sido un golpe de suerte.

—por que tan tarde… ¿y tu hermano?

La voz de su padre lo paralizo en la subida de la escalera, no esperaba oírlo, quizás si verlo, pero no oírlo.

—no… no sé —dijo algo dudoso, tomando el barandal de la escalera.

—¿en que andan metido los dos? Él seguro en algo con su novia, pero… ¿y tu Aladdin? —se puso de pie, dando un suspiro.— no, bueno… no se si quiero que sigan el estilo de vida que tu y tu madre tuvimos…

—no se a que te refieres papá

—con Judal ya no lo hice, pero tu aun estas a tiempo…

—que no pasa nada —rió algo nervioso, no entendía a que se refería su padre.

Finalmente escucho suspirar, quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente para colocar su mano sobre su cabeza.—no hagan estupideces simplemente, y con respecto a tu hermano… que aproveche la segunda oportunidad que le dio.

Aladdin arqueo una ceja, su padre estaba extraño, intuía que algo estaba pasando.

—me iré a dormir… Judar esta en casa.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto en la oscuridad, ahora tenia un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, sobre la actitud de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿por qué e dices que no puedo hacer las cosas así? me dijiste que…

—cálmate Dunya, las cosas están bien, están avanzando bien…

—pero… —se moría el labio, enfadada.

Su guarda espalda se encontraba detrás de ella, de pie, inmóvil, como si esperaba cualquier movimiento del hombre que hablaba con su protegida.

—haz las cosas lentos, y seguro que tendrás mejores oportunidades…

—p-pero…

—Itnam… —la voz de otra mujer sonó atreves de la puerta.

—disculpa… tengo otros asuntos que atender…

el hombre que hasta ese momento se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, se había puesto de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y abriendo lentamente la puerta, Dunya pudo notar levemente a la mujer que estaba ahí, podía notar como aquel hombre no quería mostrar su imagen.

Itnam salió por la puerta, y se quedo en el pasillo.

—estoy ocupado Serendine.

—¿trajeron al hombre? —dijo sin más, iba a ser corta y preciso.

—¿a Saluja?

—si

—si, si lo trajimos, esta en una de las habitaciones de arriba, resguardado por Wahid y Setta.

—perfecto. —sonrió la mujer, y camino por el pasillo con elegancia, en dirección a donde le habían indicado.

La mujer de cabello rosado, llego a la puerta y entro rápidamente por ella, Wahid la saludo con una reverencia pero no le dijo palabra alguna.

Vio al hombre dormido sobre la cama, y sonrió, una sonrisa perversa.

—si juego bien mis cartas, esta será la mejor de todas…

.

.

.

PD: mil disculpa los errores, y la tardanza...


End file.
